Set My Soul on Fire
by Hookedonapirate
Summary: What happens when the high school principal's son falls in love with the pastor's daughter? Hiding a relationship is hard, especially since Killian's girlfriend is seventeen and not allowed to date until she's thirty, it's even harder to hide her pregnant belly. Can Killian save his relationship with Emma when her parents find out? Lieutenant Duckling Teen Pregnancy. Captain Swan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was sort of inspired by a storyline in one of Colleen Hoover's books, Ugly Love, but with a much happier ending. You could say it's a canon divergence of Ugly Love. I wanted to write a highschool AU where Emma and Killian are each other's firsts, so there's no past Milah or past Neal in this one. Only Captain Swan, or rather Lieutenant Duckling.**

* * *

Being the principal's son is not all it's cracked up to be.

His classmates tell him all the time,_ it must be nice to be the principal's son. _They think it's all unicorns and rainbows, they think it's why he's never been in detention when the real reason is that he's forced to be a role model to his fellow classmates. Since Brennan Jones is not only the principal but a strict father who runs a very tight ship, both at school and at home, he sets high standards and has even higher expectations of his two sons. Killian's actually surprised he's made it three years in high school without being in detention because it feels like everything he does at home is wrong. He's constantly reminded his older brother was captain of the football team and had straight A's when he was in high school, while Killian is only a straight-A student. That's right, _just _a straight-A student. He's often lectured rather than praised. Being the principal's son has its perks, but it feels more like a prison sentence than a privilege. Today feels like a good example of this.

He's currently sitting in the administrative office waiting for the new student he's supposed to show around the school and around town. His father is already chummy with her parents and boasted to his sons about how her mother is an elementary school teacher and her father is the new Pastor at Living Hope Community Church, where Brennan attends every Sunday without fail. While discussing the new girl's enrollment at the high school, her parents asked the principal if he knew anyone who would be interested in showing their daughter around. Since Killian is in the same grade as she is and has the same classes, Brennan volunteered him.

So now he's endowed with the task, and his father wants him to make her feel at home, show her the ropes, show her where the good places to eat are and the good crowds to hang out with. He wants her experience at Storybrooke Highschool to be an enjoyable one, and apparently Killian's experience to be an insufferable one. Sound like a privilege to you?

He should feel flattered his father saw fit to have him show the pastor's daughter around, but it only reminds Killian that he's tried so hard to impress his father, he may be missing out on some of the finer aspects of high school. But this is senior year—his most important year of high school.

He's easily made straight A's in the past three years, but that didn't matter to him. He wants to be a pilot and needs flying hours to earn his commercial pilot's license, not a flashy college degree. Getting into a prestigious university is what his father wants for him, it's not what Killian wants or even needs. So he's not worried about getting into a good college, he knows he can do that no problem anyway. But he's always been the golden boy, the teacher's pet, the principal's son who never gets in trouble. He's seventeen and still a virgin; perhaps it's time he changed that. It's his senior year, but it's only the beginning, so perhaps it's not too late to get into some sort of trouble.

Killian is towed from his thoughts as his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls out the device and sees a text from his best friend.

**Robin: Good luck with the new girl.**

**Killian: More like bad luck. This feels like punishment.**

**Robin: Why? Is she ugly?**

**Killian: Haven't met her yet. Just hate being the one always picked for these things.**

**Robin: Send me a pic if she's hot.**

**Robin: That was Will. He already got his phone confiscated for blowing a spitball at the chalkboard, and the class hasn't even begun yet lol.**

Killian chuckles and is kind of jealous he wasn't there to see it.

**Killian: Why am I not surprised?**

**Robin: Oi, I read that, mate. This is Will btw**

**Robin: Seriously though, send a pic.**

**Killian: Will do.**

**Robin: If she's hot, Will will definitely do her.**

**Robin: That was Will again.**

**Killian: I figured.**

He hears the principal's door open and slips his phone in his pocket before his father catches him texting.

Killian looks up and never wants to look away again.

One look is all it takes. His jaw is on the floor and he finds himself gasping for air because the vision before him literally takes his breath away.

"I've got this, thanks, Kelly," Brennan says to the secretary when she starts to get up, but he motions for her to stay seated, flashing her the signature Jones grin.

Killian can only imagine his father is grinning at the secretary though, to which he'd roll his eyes in return, but he can't seem to take his eyes off the new girl long enough to find out.

_Adorable, beautiful, breathtaking, gorgeous, ravishing, stunning. _

His mind is reeling as he searches for the correct adjective, but no words are good enough. No words can adequately describe her.

Her skin is the color of smooth porcelain with a tint of pink on her delicate cheekbones and her hair falls to her waist in long, golden waves and reminds him of yellow daisies that bloom in the springtime. And her eyes… her eyes are perfectly framed by long black lashes and remind him of the forest after a fresh rainfall. Rich, green, sparkling and full of life. His eyes are drawn to her like a magnet is drawn to the right kind of metal. She's the most beautiful metal he's ever seen.

"Emma, this is my son. He's in your first class with you and is going to show you around."

Even though Killian's mouth is hanging open, he somehow forgets how to form words. He forgets how to stand on his two feet, he forgets how to move. It's probably best he can't walk though, because he'd probably slip on his own drool.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself to the lass or are you just going to just sit there?" his father asks, pulling Killian from his trance. There's a bit of mirth dancing in Brennan's eyes when Killian finally pulls his gaze away from her.

He clears his throat and shakes himself from his revery, finally able to stand. He somehow manages to stride over to her without slipping on his own drool and moves his arm enough to extend his hand so she can shake it. "Killian," is all he can utter, though rather incoherently, his voice cracked beyond repair.

The way her sweet, pliant lips curve slightly when her eyes meet his knocks the wind entirely from his lungs as she slides her delicate palm into his. As her fingertips lightly grip his hand, tiny sparks dance along his skin; he gets goosebumps all over and a warm, tingling sensation all at once. His heart is beating fast and he never wants to let go of her hand ever again. "Hi, I'm Emma." She sounds like an angel, her voice is like soft silk and the cordial smile she graces him with reminds him of the sun, it's bright, powerful rays radiating against a cloudless, blue sky.

_Emma. Her name is Emma. _"Hi, Emma," he breathes, just to hear her name roll off his tongue. It sounds like music to his ears and he wants to write poetry about her name. He wants to write poetry about her beauty and how his heart flutters when she looks at him. (He's never wanted to write poetry before.)

"Remember what I told you, my boy, about being a gentleman?" his father warns him.

"I'm always a gentleman," Killian replies, never taking his eyes off Emma's. He even forgot anyone else was in the room until his father had spoken. Hell, he'd forgotten he's still holding Emma's hand. Well, he hadn't forgotten, he's still feeling the effects of her touch, the way the electric currents from her touch surge through his body, but he hadn't realized he's held her hand much longer than he probably should. She hasn't seemed to notice either. Nor has she taken her eyes off him.

When he pulls his palm from hers, his entire body suffers from the loss. His knees feel weak and he fears they may buckle at any moment.

Brennan furrows his brows and stares at Killian with a vigilant eye. "Alright, well I'll leave you to it then." He puts a hand on his son's shoulder and whispers in his ear, "Remember, she's the pastor's daughter. No funny business, you hear me?"

Killian gives a complacent nod so his father will disappear into his office, which he does, leaving the most beautiful girl Killian's ever laid eyes on in his entire life with him to take under his wing. Sure he's only seventeen and there are only so many pretty girls he's seen in his short existence, but how can anything in this world be more beautiful than her? It's not possible. He wants to kiss her beautiful lips and touch her lovely skin and do all the things he knows he's not supposed to.

_No funny business. _Right.

Killian's lips tip into a smirk and it's laced with a hint of mischief as he moves to the office door and pulls it open for her.

All that stuff he'd moaned and groaned about_—_something to the effect of _being the principal's kid is similar to being in prison—_is all rubbish. This is definitely _not _a punishment. More like heaven.

"Thank you," she says appreciatively and steps over the threshold.

He takes a moment to appreciate her cute backside as the skirt of her white dress sways when she moves. _Mmmm. _Even her legs are gorgeous.

"Very old-fashioned of you," she snickers playfully and turns her head, catching him staring at her as he licks at his lips.

He quickly lifts his eyes, hoping she's not offended. If she is, she gives no indication. He can't help but stare at her though. He wants to spend his whole life staring at her.

He cocks a brow as he follows behind her and escorts her to first period, which is English with Mrs. Squires. "Since when did being a gentleman go out of style?"

Emma shrugs. "I often wonder the same thing. Boys at my old school didn't open doors for girls, that's for sure. They'd rush past them to be the first to pass through. Even the boys at church are too busy staring at me to hold doors open. My father is the only gentleman I know."

Killian's heart saddens a little. Emma has never experienced a gentleman except for her father? "Well, then you're in luck, love. I'm nothing if not old-fashioned, milady, " he says with a bow. God, he sounds like an idiot._Pull it together Jones! _She's just a girl. A very _hot _girl. Speaking of _hot, _he has to remember to take a picture of her, but now is not the right time. It would be too obvious, and what's he supposed to say? _Excuse me while I snap a photo of you so my friends can see how hot you are. _Somehow he doesn't think that will go over very well. "It shall be my goal in life_—_I mean in _our senior year _to show you a true gentleman." Okay, _life _may have been the more accurate noun, but he's trying to be subtle here. He's doing a terrible job at being subtle though. If subtlety was a snake, it would've bitten him by now.

A light blush colors her cheeks as a coy smile touches her lips and it's the most adorable thing he's ever witnessed. "Careful with your promises, I might just hold you to them," she teases, and he decides right then and there he _loves _being teased by her. He loves the hell out of it. She can call him names and be mean and bitchy to him and he would still love it.

"Oh, believe me, love, there are plenty more promises where that came from," He flashes her a cheeky grin and points at his chest, "And I _never _break a promise." He even adds a flirty wink to the signature Jones grin.

Emma's cheeks are flushed as she purses her lips, amusement dancing in her eyes. "I'll have to remember that."

Killian scratches nervously behind his ear as he tries to think of something to ask her. He needs a topic that will temporarily distract himself from thinking about how drawn he is to her or how fast his heart is racing right now. "So, where is this barbaric school where manners seem to have gone out of style?"

"Phoenix, Arizona."

"Ah, I see, well I've never been there, but it sounds like I'm not missing out on much."

She shakes her head. "No, you're not. The people here in Storybrooke seem much nicer," she says. She talks about Phoenix and why her parents moved. Meanwhile, he can't stop thinking about how much he wants to spend time with her and get to know her. She tells him she's seventeen, like him, but Emma is certainly no girl. She's a woman. A _goddess._

_He's in love with a freaking goddess._

_Bloody hell. _He's only known her for roughly ten minutes and he's already in love with her. Or so he thinks. He's never actually been in love before, but he's sure the feelings blooming in his heart right now can only be described as love. And yes he's had crushes on girls before, but he's experienced nothing he could even remotely describe as _love. _

She tells him she wants to go to the police academy when she graduates and he tells her he wants to be a pilot. But he can't stop picturing her in a police uniform. He shudders at the thought and shakes his head to rid the thoughts from his mind. But he can't help but fixate on everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes. He wants to do nothing except stare at her all day. He's so bewitched by her, he doesn't realize they've passed the classroom until they're at the end of the hall and she's asking where Mrs. Squire's class is.

He blushes and points the direction they came from.

"Doesn't a pilot need to know where he's going to fly a plane?"

He nods and chuckles. "Aye, but to be fair, there are no gorgeous blondes there to distract a pilot and make him forget where he is. There are only the clouds and the sky."

He can see her cheeks tinting with a brilliant shade of pink again as they turn around and head toward the classroom. They don't speak the rest of the way there, but they don't need to. He's too busy watching her as she tucks some hair behind her ear and flashes him little smiles that tell him she might feel even a smidgen of what he feels for her. Which is certainly saying something.

He makes sure they don't pass the classroom this time. When they enter the room, he looks around for two empty seats side by side and takes one. The teacher introduces her to the class before Emma makes her way to one of the empty seats. Thankfully, she's eyeing the seat next to his and claims it as her own. He sighs silently in relief and they make eye contact briefly as Mrs. Squires continues with her lesson plan.

He pulls out his phone to discreetly snap a photo of Emma as she's paying attention to the teacher. There's no way he's paying attention in this class though. Not with Emma in the same room. Just before he takes the photo, she turns her head and smiles at him. His cheeks are on fire as he lowers his phone and looks away. When he's sure she's not looking at him anymore, he catches a glimpse of her, but sure enough, she's still smiling at him. His heart actually skips a beat. He can't tell if she knows he'd taken her picture or not, but based on the aim of the camera lens when he'd snapped it, she probably figured it out.

As soon as she looks away again, he looks down at his phone and unlocks it, pulling up her photo to send it to Robin, who will subsequently show it to Will. Killian is in complete awe of her perfection, even on his screen. She looks like an angel, with the picture window in the background as the sunlight seeps in, illuminating her skin, and her hair seems to glow in the soft light. His fingers fly over the keyboard as he types out a text to accompany the photo.

**Killian: Gentlemen, meet Emma. Aka my future wife. Aka mother of all my future babies 😍❤😍❤😍❤😍**

He sends the text and the photo with a big smirk on his face. He's thought of the perfect way to get into trouble before he graduates. Because, it's only his first class of the year and, God help him, he's already in BIG trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

The next class Killian has with Emma is Trigonometry. Will starts texting him since he has his phone again and wants to meet her. He's already told Ruby and Robin's girlfriend, Regina, about Emma, and they want to meet her too. Killian's a little leery though. It might be selfish of him, but he wants Emma all for himself. He doesn't want Will drooling over her or his female friends fawning over her, although he does want Emma to make friends. Just not _his. _He knows it's stupid, but he also knows his friends and the shenanigans they get into and he doesn't want to scare Emma off. But he knows if Emma's going to be in his life, she'll have to be in his friends' lives too. So he might as well rip the bandaid now and introduce her to them. He texts his friends and tells them to meet him at Granny's Diner after school for lunch. It's a half-day today, so there won't be lunch in the cafeteria.

When the final bell rings, signaling the end of the school day, Killian walks Emma to her locker. His heart is pounding the entire time as he tries to gather up the courage to ask her to go to lunch with him. "So, um… how do you like your classes so far?"

"I like them, well other than Trig," she replies with a frustrated sigh. "Math has always been my kryptonite."

Killian chuckles. "Well, I didn't want to say anything, but I did notice it seemed like you wanted to pull your hair out before the class even began." He also couldn't help but notice how she kept biting the end of her pencil while trying to solve math problems from the practice sheet the teacher had given them. He had wished he were that pencil being pressed against her lips and taking a beating from her teeth. "If you want, I can help you," he offers, and it has nothing to do with wanting to see her bite the end of her pencil every chance he got. Okay, maybe a little. "Math happens to be my superpower."

Her eyes light up as though he's offering her the world. Which he would in a heartbeat if he could. "Really? I could definitely use your help."

"Of course I'll help you. How about Wednesday after school?"

She shakes her head. "Oh, I can't do Wednesdays, I have youth group those nights."

"Oh." Right. He'd forgotten about Wednesday night youth groups. He's never been to one himself, but his father used to try and get him to go to the youth groups held at the church he attends. Not that Killian was against youth groups, he just preferred to go to Will's house and play video games on Wednesday nights rather than socialize with Christians he didn't think he'd relate to. He's never been to church so he thought he'd just feel out of place. "My apologies, love. Well, how does Thursday sound?"

"Sounds great." A big smile graces her lips. "Thank you so much." Taking him by surprise, she leans in and plants a chaste kiss directly on his cheek. A kiss that sends a bolt of electricity from her soft lips to his skin, and it feels like his cheeks are on fire

He stops walking, too stunned to move his feet as his fingertips migrate to the spot, only gently brushing his cheek so he doesn't wipe off her kiss. He never wants to wash his face ever again.

Emma, who's continuing her trek, notices he's not beside her and stops in her tracks, turning around with a concerned expression on her face. "You okay?"

It takes him a minute to regroup. "Yeah, sorry, I just… I wasn't expecting that," he stutters, his voice completely wrecked as he wills his feet to move and catches up to her. "I don't think I'm ever going to wash my face again."

She laughs like he's joking, but he's not joking. "You should definitely wash your face."

"And why should I, love?"

"One, because it would be gross not to, and two…" she looks over at him, her lips curving into a playful smirk, "Because there are many more kisses where that came from."

Killian's heart soars and his face lights up like a freaking Christmas tree.

_Emma kissed him! Then she promised him more kisses. This is easily the best day of his life._

They're almost at her locker when he starts scratching behind his ear; it's an annoying habit he's had since he was very young. He scratches behind his ear when he's nervous. He's been scratching behind his ear a lot today. He's probably going to scratch his ear off before the day ends. He pushes through the sound of his heart pounding in his ear and he pushes through the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He pushes down the thoughts of her lips on his cheek, pushes down the memory of her promising him more kisses and pushes through the nervous butterflies in his stomach as he turns his head to look at her and holds her stare. "So um… do you want to have lunch with me and my friends?" He holds his breath, awaiting her answer, and he decides her _yes_ or even a simple nod is all he needs for his life to be complete.

"Yeah, I'd love to, as long as you don't mind me joining you."

_Does he mind? _Killian almost laughs.

"I mean, I know your father volunteered you to show me around, but you really don't have to, you know?"

Killian waves off her words, relief washing over him. "Love, I really don't mind," he says casually.

"Good," she says, a cheerful glint in her eyes as she averts her gaze.

His heart leaps in his chest. She likes that he doesn't mind. He likes that she likes it. Actually he _loves _it. "Okay, well um… do you want to ride with me?" he offers, trying to be nonchalant, but he knows he sounds like an idiot.

"Yeah, sure. I drove here, so you'll just have to bring me back."

_Wow, this is so much easier than he thought it would be. _

"Not a problem." He goes to his locker to get his bag, and she's still at hers when he approaches and inhales a shaky breath, simultaneously catching a whiff of her body spray or whatever it is that smells so fruity. It's intoxicating and certainly not making this any easier on him. "You smell good," he compliments.

She jumps a little at his voice; she didn't know he was standing behind her. She closes her locker door and turns around, flashing him a smile. "Thanks." Her smile knocks the wind out of him for the tenth time that day and it's not even noon yet.

His face clouds with apology. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay," she says sweetly.

They start walking down the hall, trying to make it through the parade of students either heading to their lockers or toward the exit doors. Every so often, as he leads her to his truck, their hands brush against each other or he gets pushed into her and grabs her shoulders to catch himself, apologizing to her. She never seems to mind and offers a small smile every time.

"Can I ask where you're from?" she questions curiously as they make their way across the parking lot. "I mean you have an accent and you keep calling me love, so I was just wondering."

"Please, you can ask me anything," he's quick to assure her, trying to recover from her smile, which is still beaming across her pretty lips.

"I was born in England and we moved to the states after my Mum died. I was only five."

Her smile fades, face flooding with sadness.

His heart actually sags in his chest. He _hates_when she's sad.

"I'm sorry," she whispers softly.

"Thanks, love," he murmurs, flashing a smile as they reach his truck. He wants to kick himself for bringing up such a depressing topic. Anything that erases the smile from her face is not worth doing or saying. As he opens the door for her, he quickly thinks of something more cheerful and less daunting to talk about. But when he offers his hand to give her a boost into the high truck seat, the touch of her hand when she slips her palm into his makes him lose his train of thought. Once she's seated, he offers to take her bag and put it in the rear seat. She says a thank you as she gives it to him. He closes her door, puts their bags away and goes around to the driver's side, trying to remember himself again.

When his seatbelt is fastened, he inserts his key into the ignition and roars up the engine, absentmindedly placing his hand on the edge of her seat to look out for students who may be walking through the parking lot behind his truck. But he finds himself getting distracted when she crosses her legs, showing off those beautiful thighs since she hadn't bothered adjusting the skirt of the dress when the fabric rode up her legs. He also notices a gold band glinting on her left ring finger as she rests her hand on her thigh, and he can only imagine it's a purity ring. Or rather he's hoping it's a purity ring, which is a weird thing to hope for, but he's hoping it's not a promise ring and that she hasn't already made a commitment to someone else back in Phoenix.

Kilian shakes his head to rid himself of the thoughts. "So, my friends are going to love you," he says, his heart slamming in his chest as he pulls out of the spot. "They're really nice. Except for Will. Don't mind him, he talks a lot of shit." Killian immediately claps his hand over his mouth, eyes wide with apology as he steers with his other hand. "Sorry, love, I shouldn't have cursed," he says, glancing over at her.

Emma laughs and shakes her head. "It's okay, really. I'm seventeen, not a nun."

"I know, but you are—"

"The daughter of a pastor? Yeah, I'm aware," she says bitterly. "I hate when people call me that. I hate being known as the pastor's daughter._"_

"You're preaching to the choir here, love. I'm the principal's son, remember? And when my older brother was in school, he was a football captain and everyone loved him, so I was also known as Liam's little brother. It was either Mr. Jones' son or Liam's brother."

Her eyes widen and she reaches her hand out and touches his arm. Killian shutters as though she's just electrocuted him.

"You totally get it then."

_Bloody hell. Emma's touching his arm. _And it's not just a simple touch. Her hand lingers on the sleeve of his shirt for a moment, where it's rolled up, her thumb brushing over his skin. He feels like his skin is on fire and he almost dies of joy; he almost melts into a puddle on the floor of the truck.

She removes her hand and he's able to breathe again, however weakly. "For once I'd like to be known as Emma, ya know? Like when people see my father, I would love for someone_ just once _to say, _hey, you're Emma Nolan's father, what's your name?"_

Killian nods understandingly and makes a mental note to greet her father as such when he meets her. _Bloody hell, _he'll have to meet her father. Killian pales and swallows harshly at the thought. _Fuck, _her father would kill him for the things he's envisioning doing to his daughter. At the same time, he can't wait to meet the people who created such a beautiful creature. "I know, me too. I wish they'd say to my dad, _hey you're Killian's father? I've heard so much about you. And aren't you a principal?"_

"Yes, exactly," Emma laughs, her eyes lighting up and her smile blossoming across her face.

He wants to make it his mission to put a smile on her face every single day, from this day forward. He will do anything to put that wonderful smile on her face. He will move freaking mountains, then he'll jump off of them, he'll walk through fire and then he'll do it again and again. If that would make her smile.

"So please, don't walk on eggshells when you're around me. You can cuss like a sailor, you can get high or drink if that's what you do, you can do whatever around me, I'm not the judgy type."

"I wouldn't have pegged you for the judgy type, love."

"Thanks," she says appreciatively. "Truthfully, my parents aren't either. Everyone thinks because my father's a pastor that all he does is preach because that's literally his job, and that he's this very strict father who runs his house like a convent, but that's far from the truth. He's more of the accepting type, not the shunning type. I mean, sure my curfew is eight and I'm not allowed to date until I'm thirty or have sex until I'm married, but other than that he's actually pretty cool."

Killian nods; he'd expected those three rules from her father, and he wished that changed how he felt about Emma, knowing she's off limits, but it doesn't. If anything, it makes him want her more. She's like the forbidden fruit Eve gave to Adam, only he imagines Emma is much more delicious and sweeter than any fruit. He'd die a thousand times just to find out.

"Those are the same rules my father sets for me."

Emma raises a doubtful brow. "Really?"

He shakes his head and laughs. "No, but pretty close."

"So you don't date?" she asks, taking him by surprise.

"No, I don't, but not because I'm not allowed to, I just haven't met anyone I wanted to date," he confesses, looking away, hoping he's not blushing profusely right now. _I haven't met anyone I wanted to date until now,_is what he really wants to say, but he doesn't, and instead casually breezes by his thoughts. "I mean when does a highschooler have time to date anyway?"

"Yeah, that's true. I mean it seems like all I do is go to school, do homework, go to church, go to work. So it's probably a good thing I'm not allowed to date."

"Yeah probably." They share a fleeting glance with one another and then look away again. He knows she's thinking the same thing he is. Or at least he hopes she is. He wants to shatter the hell out of her father's rules.

He parks in front of Granny's Diner and kills the engine before unbuckling his seatbelt. His eyes fall to her ring again, but he doesn't realize he's staring at it until she breaks the silence.

"It's a purity ring—it symbolizes a vow I made to abstain from sex until I'm married."

He sighs in relief. He's glad it's not a promise ring; well technically it is, but it's not the type of promise ring that binds her to a guy back in Phoenix. Nope, he only has God to compete with.

As he lifts his head to look at her, his eyes dance with amusement at the fact that she had caught him looking at her ring.

"I saw you staring at it," she teases with a playful smile.

Killian smirks and cocks a brow, leaning in and whispering something sultry in her ear. "How do you know it was your ring I was staring at?"

Emma lifts a brow, tilting her head toward him. "You mean you were interested in something else in my lap?"

He wants to grab her face and kiss that naughty little smirk she's donning. "More like what's in between your lap. How do you think your ring caught my eye in the first place?"

He loves it when he hears her breath catch in her throat. He loves having that kind of effect on her. He loves it a little too much.

"Well, um… we should probably head in," she says, turning her head away from him, trying to reassemble herself.

He can tell she's all flustered as she struggles to open the door. "Here, allow me." He reaches across to open the passenger door, his other hand slipping over her knee. He really didn't mean to touch her, his hand merely migrated there.

He can hear Emma's breath hitch again over the pounding of his heart in his ear.

"Are you sure you want to join us?" he asks, clearing his throat as he pulls away from her and opens his own door.

"Yeah, sure, why not? Sounds like a fun group."

"Well they are pretty fun, but I just wanted to give you one last chance to back out."

Emma laughs. "Thank you, but I'm good. I want to meet your friends."

"Okay, just checking." He smiles at her and she offers one in return before they jump out of the truck and head inside.

"Hey, Killian! Over here!" Ruby shouts across the diner, waving a hand in the air.

He and Emma make their way toward a round table where his friends are sitting as they all stare at her.

Will and Robin are whispering and laughing to themselves and Ruby and Regina have big grins plastered on their faces.

"Just remember, ignore Will," Killian says in Emma's ear so she can hear him over the chatter of the diner. "In fact, just ignore all of them."

"Okay," she laughs, "but I'm sure they're not that bad."

"You're right. They're worse."

He walks over with Emma, holding his breath. "Hey guys, this is Emma. She just moved here from Phoenix."

"Hey, Emma, I'm Ruby and this Regina. You can sit next to us if you want," she says patting the chair between them.

Emma looks at Killian, a little unsure, so he gives her a reassuring nod, although he's a little bummed Ruby pulled her away from him. Apparently Will is too, and he frowns as Emma sits across from him.

"Hey, Emma, the name's Will," he greets with a big grin as Killian takes the chair between him and Ruby.

Robin is sitting between Will and Regina, his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulder as he offers Emma a warm smile. "Hi, I'm Robin."

"Nice to meet you," she says politely.

Regina and Ruby seem to gush over the new girl, overwhelming her with questions before Ashley, their waitress, brings Killian his usual Cherry Coke and takes Emma's drink order since no one knows what she drinks yet.

"I'll take a Cherry Coke."

"Aw, they're soulmates," Ruby teases Emma and Killian, making them both blush.

He wants to just offer his to Emma, but he doesn't want to weird her out. Too much.

_Be subtle, Jones, be subtle._

"Ashley, this is Emma, She's new," Ruby introduces to Ashley.

"Hi, Emma, how do you like it here so far?" Ashley asks with a warm smile.

"I like it. Everyone's really nice." Emma's eyes are locked with Killian's as she adds, "I have a really good tour guide, so that helps a lot."

He blushes profusely and looks into his glass, taking a sip of his soda through his straw. This woman is trying to kill him.

"That's great. I'll get your soda, be right back," Ashley says before rushing off.

Killian was hoping Ashely would've distracted Will, and that he would've flirted with her like he always does, but today he's too busy staring at Emma. Not that he blames Will though. Killian's already obsessed with her and he just met her.

"You look even better in person," Will blurts out to Emma from across the table.

Killian almost dies in his seat from humiliation.

"In person?" she questions, her thin brow raised in confusion.

"Uh, yeah…" Killian starts to say, but Will interrupts him.

"Killian here sent a pic of ya this mornin'."

_Bloody hell. _

Killian is silently cursing Will enough as it is, and then he remembers what he'd texted him and Robin when he sent the photo. Killian's face immediately pales. He'd said she was his future wife. He'd said she was going to have all his babies.

_Fucking Christ._

_Don't tell her what I said. Don't tell her what I said. Don't tell her what I said, _Killian prays silently as he glares at Will.

"Oh really, you sent him a picture of me?" Emma's eyes are on him now, and he feels like he could burst into flames at any moment.

His face is scarlet as he offers a small smile and scratches behind his ear, hoping the floor of the diner will open up and swallow him whole. "Uh yeah… Will wanted me to take a picture of you," he explains, quickly throwing Will under the bus, because if Killian's going down, Will's going with him.

"Aye, I told him to send a pic if you were hot."

_Oh god._

Killian plants his face in the palms to hide the redness in his cheeks as he whispers silent curses into his hands. "Bloody hell."

"Oh? Is that so?"

To his relief, Emma doesn't sound pissed. Maybe a bit curious, but not pissed. He sighs in his hands, and when he lifts his head, she's still staring at him intensely with a raised brow.

"Now you know why I told you to ignore him," Killian chuckles nervously, trying to amend the situation.

"You did warn me," she laughs never taking her eyes off of Killian as he feels a foot lightly rub at his ankle. Judging by the soft smile on her face, he thinks it's hers, perhaps to reassure him that he doesn't have to be embarrassed about snapping her photo in class and sending it to his friends. He wants to look under the table to see that it's her foot, but he knows it would be too obvious.

"Oi, is that any way to talk about your best mate?" Will asks him, offended.

"He's not wrong to warn the poor girl," Regina remarks.

Will pouts and the others laugh as Ashley returns with Emma's drink and takes their lunch orders. Killian recommends Granny's cheeseburger to Emma, but she goes for the grilled cheese sandwich instead. She says they're her favorite and she wants to try Granny's version. He'll have to remember that. He wants to fill his head with all things_Emma._

After Ashley returns with their food, and they all start digging in, Emma says it's the best grilled cheese sandwich she's ever had and she makes yummy noises as she chews her food. Killian likes the sounds she makes. He likes that she's enjoying her sandwich.

Ruby and Regina ask her if she's trying out for cheerleading, but Emma says she's too busy with church, school and work to cheerlead.

"Where do you work?" Ruby asks curiously.

"Nowhere yet since I recently moved, but I'm working on saving some money so I can get a place of my own when I graduate high school. Plus, having a job will give me an excuse to not be at church all the time."

"So, are you catholic?" Regina inquires before taking a bite of her burger.

"No. Evangelical. My Father's a pastor at the Living Hope Community Church."

"Wait, what's the difference between being a Catholic and being an Evan—whatever you call it?" Will asks with his mouth full of fries. "Either you believe in God or you don't."

"You knucklehead," Regina shakes her head, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Don't mind him, Emma."

"No, it's totally fine," Emma assures with a smile, and she goes on to explain the difference between Catholicism and Evangelism. Normally Killian would probably tune it out, but with Emma, he finds himself hanging on her every word and wanting to know more of what she has to say and what she believes in.

"But I don't want to bore you guys with religious talk if you're not into it."

"Oh please, you're not boring at all, lass. Maybe you can give some private lessons about your religion," Will says with a wink.

Killian kicks him in the shin underneath the table.

"Ow, what in the bloody 'ell was that for?!"

Killian says nothing and just glares at him.

_What part of 'she's my future wife' did you not understand, mate?!_

Will apologizes for cursing, but Emma assures the group they don't have to walk on eggshells, just as she'd told Killian.

"Hey Emma, you should apply here as a waitress," Ruby suggests. "We could use an extra hand."

"Oh, you work here?"

"Yeah, Granny's her granny," Regina answers for her.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Do you have applications here or do I apply online?"

"We have some here. I can get you one before you leave."

"Thanks, that's nice of you."

"No problem," Ruby says with a wide grin. "Any friend of Killy's is a friend of ours."

"What have I told you about calling me Killy?" he grumbles. He hates that nickname with a passion.

"What's wrong with Killy?" Emma asks. "I kind of like it. But don't worry I won't call you that."

_Oh. _He loves how Killy falls from her lips and suddenly he loves that name. He could hear her call him that all day. "Emma, you can call me whatever you want," he assures with a cheeky grin.

Ruby's mouth falls open and she appears to be offended. "So five years of friendship and I don't get to call you Killy, but you know Emma for one day and she can call you whatever she wants?"

Killian nods. "Exactly."

The rest of lunch goes off without a hitch, and the guys pay for lunch. Will actually argues with Killian because they both insist on paying for Emma's meal, but Killian is the first to hand Ashley his bank card. Emma tells him thank you and that he didn't have to, but he says it was his pleasure. He'd pay anything to put a smile on her face; he doesn't mention that though.

After Emma gets an application and they leave the diner, Killian takes her back to school so she can get her car. She drives an old yellow Volkswagen and he can't help but laugh when he sees it.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's old fashioned," he comments, giving the roof of the car a friendly pat. "She's about as old as they come."

Emma scowls at him as though he'd just offended her instead of her vehicle. "Hey, don't make fun of her." She throws an unpleasant look at his truck, scrunching up her nose. "Besides your Ford is not exactly new."

Killian brings his hand to his chest, as though he's been wounded. "Oi, don't knock my Ford. We've weathered many a storm together."

"Well don't knock my Bug," she retorts, planting her hands on her hips. "We've also been through a lot. She may be ancient, but she's very dependable."

"Fair enough," he chuckles.

When silence overwhelms the air around them, he gets extremely nervous again and starts scratching behind his ear. "So, um… I'm sorry about Will. He can be a big pain in the arse sometimes."

Emma shrugs like it's no big deal. "You did warn me ahead of time," she points out.

"That I did, and you still wanted to join us," he says with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, well it wasn't so bad," she assures with a soft smile, which fades when she purses her lips, studying him intensely as she crosses her arms over her chest. "So um, you sent him a pic of me, huh?"

_Bloody hell. _He was hoping she wouldn't bring that up. He could kill Will for telling her about the photo he'd sent.

"Aye," he replies bashfully, his cheeks heating up with blush. "I hope you don't mind."

"Well, that depends on the picture you took. Can I see it?"

_Bloody fucking hell. _She wants to see the photo? If she sees it, then she'll see the text he'd sent Will.

_Fuck fuck fuck, he's so screwed. _"Uhhhhh… I can't actually," he tries, his cheeks burning. Scratch that. His cheeks are on fucking fire.

She frowns in disappointment. "Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing," he mumbles, his eyes falling to the pavement between their feet.

He doesn't realize his mistake until she says, "My photo is embarrassing?" and he looks up and sees the offended look on her face.

"No, love..." He closes his eyes in regret and opens them. She looks thoroughly confused as she stares at him with those sharp green eyes piercing through his soul. "I meant the text I sent along with your photo is embarrassing."

She arches a brow, a hint of intrigue flashing in her eyes. "A text? Can I see it?"

_Yep, he's going to murder his best friend. _"Love, I assure you, you really don't want to."

"Why not? It's about me isn't it?"

"Well yeah but—"

"So, show me." This time it's not a question, it's definitely a demand and something tells him he does not want to refuse her.

He sighs in defeat. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." He pulls out his phone, and with trembling hands, he brings up the photo, along with the message he'd sent to Will. It's all there on his screen for her to see. He hands his phone to her and holds his breath.

She looks at it and blinks a few times, but he can't tell what she's thinking. He really wishes he could read minds at that moment.

"I'm sorry, love," he says quietly, every word laced with shame and remorse.

"You regret sending it?" she asks, her eyes glancing up at him. Her stare sends an explosive bomb at him, making him flinch.

"No, I don't." He swallows thickly, waiting in high anticipation for her response. "But I'm sorry if it offends you. I never meant for you to see it. You're just the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and you're really nice too."

She doesn't say anything for what feels like ten years, so he takes that as a failure on his part.

"Sorry," he whispers and starts to turn around. She still has his phone, but she can keep it for all he cares. Or throw it in a river. The phone can drown in humiliation, along with his heart.

She takes him by surprise when she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and lays a kiss on his mouth. He slams his eyes shut to savor the feeling of her lips—they're like soft, delicate rose petals—pressed against his lips. She pulls away, leaving him standing as still as a statue, his eyes still closed.

When he finally opens them, she's doing something on his phone, but he's not sure what, because he can't keep his eyes off her lips. The same lips that connected with his. He can still feel a pleasant tingling sensation on his mouth, and his entire body shudders when he replays the kiss in his head.

She finishes with whatever she's doing on his phone and hands it over to him. He takes it as she leans in and murmurs something in his ear, "Like I said, there are more kisses where that first one came from…. so you better wash your lips." Emma gets in her car and roars up the engine, a shy smile playing along her lips as she pulls out of her parking spot and drives off.

Killian, however, can't seem to move. He can't breathe. He can't speak; his brain is still trying to process what had happened. He showed her the most humiliating text and she kissed him! She planted a big wet one on him and then told him he'd better wash his lips so she can kiss him again. He's dumbfounded and he's still standing here in the vacant parking lot as he watches Emma's car disappear into the distance.

When he's finally able to move again, he lifts his phone and unlocks the screen to see what she had done, his heart pounding mercilessly.

A big, goofy grin takes over his whole face.

What she had done gives him the strength and energy to move his feet again and he practically skips to the driver's side and hops into his truck. Yep, that's right—he skips_ and_hops.

Not only did Emma add her phone number to his contact list, but she'd also typed _My Future Wife_ in place of her name. As in _his_ future wife. Which means he'd see _My Future Wife _displayed on his caller i.d. every time she texted or called him.

_Emma Nolan, you're falling in love with me already. And you're going to fall HARD. _

Killian still has a stupid grin plastered on his face as he peels out of the parking lot. He's still in awe, a complete disarray of emotions. Emma _kissed _him. On the lips. Then she called herself his future wife.

_Best. _

_Day. _

_Ever._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here we go again. I'm having so much fun writing this story so I had to get this next chapter out. I know everyone's anxiously waiting for what's to come, but I think it's necessary for the plot to show how Killian and Emma get together first. Plus, I hate skipping over that stuff. We'll be moving along quicker in the chapters to come though.**

* * *

"Tell Granny you need Sundays off. And Wednesday nights."

Emma furrows her brows, scowling at her father from across the table as he continues to eat his breakfast. "I can't make demands before I'm even hired."

He looks up at her chewing the rest of his scrambled eggs before he responds. "You can give her your availability, can't you?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Then you can tell her you're not available Sundays," he says dismissively. "It's a day of rest. And besides, what will the church have to say if you're not there singing in the choir?"

Emma huffs and rolls her eyes, dropping her fork on the plate. She picks up her mug, mumbling something nonsensical into it before taking a sip of her Keurig brewed cappuccino.

Her brother Leo is sitting between them, not paying attention as he plays on his phone.

"Leopold Henry, what have we told you about being on your phone at the table while you're eating?" Mary Margeret scolds him from across the table.

"But I'm not eating," he says, never taking his eyes off his phone screen while his breakfast plate still holds most of his food.

David looks at Leo's plate and frowns, crossing his arms before reverting his eyes to him. "That's right, you're not. You've barely touched your breakfast. Now, listen to your mother and put the phone away so you can finish it before your food gets cold."

Leo sighs and sets his phone down to pick up his fork and poke at his eggs.

Emma smiles a little, relieved her brother found a way to distract their parents, even if it was unintentional.

"I still don't understand why you can't take the job that's closed on Sundays as you did in Phoenix," her father says before taking a sip of his coffee.

Darn. it didn't work.

Emma frowns. "Because I'd rather work at the diner where all my friends frequent."

"But Emma, you get paid to work, not socialize."

"Why don't we discuss this tonight after dinner?" Mary Margeret interjects in a kind tone.

Emma glances at the clock on the wall, quickly downs the last of her cappuccino and wipes off her mouth with her hand. "Great idea, Mom." After her parents chastise her for not using a napkin, she leaps up and grabs her school bag from the back of her chair.

"Emma, you haven't finished your breakfast. We don't waste food in this house," her mother reminds her. "There are poor—"

"Starving children in the world, I know," Emma finishes, nodding in agreement. "You're right, I shouldn't waste food." Laying on the floor under the table is their dog, Wilby, who is patiently waiting for any food scraps he can get. Emma picks up her plate and sets it on the floor in front of him, "Here you go, Wilby," she says, ruffling a hand through his fur. Wilby stands on all fours and wags his tail in appreciation as he starts gobbling up the bacon. "There, now it's not wasted."

Her mother tilts her head, glaring at her as Emma kisses her cheek. "Bye, Mommy." She goes over to her brother and then her father and does the same. "Bye Leo, bye Daddy."

Leo mumbles a "See ya later, sis," as he picks up his phone again and continues playing his game.

"What's the big rush? You still have plenty of time," her father points out as he takes a peek at his watch.

"I want to get some reading in before my classes begin."

Her parents furrow their brows in suspicion.

"Since when do you go to school early to catch up on your reading?" David asks.

Emma shrugs. "Since I'm a senior. This is my most important year, right?"

"Well, yes…" Mary Margeret replies, narrowing her eyes. "You're sure there's no other reason?"

"Yep." It's not a complete lie. She had hoped to do some reading, but now she probably won't have enough time since her parents had made her sit down and have breakfast with them and because she'd been arguing with her father about applying at the diner. She doesn't tell her parents that though. She spins around and heads for the door, but then stops and turns around. "Oh, by the way, I have someone coming over tonight to help me with Trig. Okay, bye!"

"Wait! hold on just a minute, young lady," Her father demands in his firm, _Dad _voice, causing Emma to stop in her tracks. She never argues with her father when he uses his _Dad _voice.

She sighs and turns around again. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Who's coming to our home to help you with Trig?"

"It's only Killian, the boy who's been showing me around."

"The boy we still haven't met yet?" her mother is quick to point out.

"Relax, he's a nice boy, he introduced me to his friends and they're all really nice."

"Do they go to church?"

"Daaa-aaaddd, not all nice people go to church."

"I know that, Emma, I just want to know the people you're hanging around with."

"I thought you wanted me to make friends. You wanted me to meet different people so I could _prepare for the real world," _Emma says, finding the use of air quotes considerably satisfying. Her father is the one who enrolled her in public school rather than a private Christian school and didn't want her to be isolated from people who were different than her. Not that she's complaining. She just doesn't understand what the big deal is to have a boy over. She's seventeen and will be on her way out the door in less than a year anyway.

"Well, yes, but as long as you're living under this roof, we have a right to know who's coming over to help you with your homework."

"Then you'll meet him tonight. I have to go." Emma practically sprints out the door before her parents can respond. She jumps in her yellow bug and peels out of the driveway, heading to school as fast as she can without getting pulled over.

She's rolling her eyes again as the conversation with her father about applying at the diner roves through her mind.

Her life rotates around church and evangelism—youth group, prayer circles, supper clubs and bible studies. For once in her life, she wants to do something that doesn't involve church. For once she'd like to not be held to impossible standards and forced to meet her father's expected pristine behavior befitting a pastor's kid She wanted to do something just for her. Maybe it's selfish, but she is just a kid after all. She's the pastor's kid and she's sick of it.

When she was little, Emma had loved and worshipped God with ravenous adoration.

She'd get excited about going to church on Sundays and had been happy to wear a dress and a pair of tights, sitting in the front row beside her mom while her dad preached about heaven, love and obedience. It was so much easier back then though. It was easier when she looked at the world through rose-colored glasses and smiled all the time. Everywhere she went, she smiled. She smiled because she thought there was nothing wrong in the world and that everything gave her a reason to smile. God, her family, perfect strangers, the animals, the trees and the sky. Everything was so beautiful and perfect, so why wouldn't she smile?

She saw the world as black and white, like her parents were one of those couples from an old television show where the perfect little family had breakfast every morning at the kitchen table. The siblings always got along and the parents kissed each other goodbye before the dad left for work with his briefcase and the mom did the dishes and cleaned the house with a smile on her face.

She always had this warped illusion of her parents and thought they were like the ones portrayed on t.v. She thought they were the ideal couple who had this epic fairytale love story. Like Snow White and Prince Charming. But ever since she'd learned the secret they'd hidden from her for most of her childhood, she has seen them differently. Like she was under a sleeping curse that had been lifted, and now she's fully awake to the reality of her existence. She now sees her parents as normal, flawed adults, not fairytale characters living happily ever after.

She looks at her whole world a little differently now. A little more openly. The leaves on the trees are greener, the sky is bluer and the world is much uglier than what she remembered as a kid. Or maybe it's the same, but now she's seeing everything clearly. The real world isn't black and white after all.

Once Emma's inside the high school, she finds the nearest restroom, where Ruby is waiting for her.

"It's about time," the brunette complains as she looks at her phone. "School's about to start."

"Sorry, I was being interrogated by my parents for leaving early."

"No problem. Did they suspect anything?"

"I don't think so. I just told them I wanted to catch up on reading for some of my classes."

"Okay, cool." Ruby pushes open the door to the ladies' room and enters with Emma following behind her as some other girls are filtering out.

Emma feels a little naughty, like they're involved in some sort of drug-deal transaction. Ruby pulls some clothes out of her school bag and hands them over to Emma, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Emma's mouth falls open as she studies the outfit in her hands and holds up the skirt. "Does this skirt follow the fingertip rule?" She's pretty sure her fingertips would fall below the hem.

Ruby's smile widens as she shakes her head. "Nope. But that's the point. If you want to impress a guy, you have to be bold."

Emma gulps thickly. "But what about Killian? Will this impress Killian?"

"It will make his eyes pop out of his head. That's what you wanted, right?"

Emma nods and bites her bottom lip. She's never worn an outfit like this, but if it makes Killian's eyes pop out of his head, then she's willing to give it a try. She goes into the stall and changes out of her blue jeans and grey tee. Her stomach is full of knots once she pulls on the black skirt and finds out her fingertips fall well below the bottom hem. She's sure she will never get away with wearing this. The red blouse covers everything, but the sleeves are made of see-through lace and the bottom hem of her shirt would show off her midriff if she reaches for anything above her head.

Emma takes a deep breath and pulls open the stall door, cautiously stepping out.

Ruby's jaw drops, her big green eyes bulging out of her skull.

Emma feels a flash of anxiety about this whole situation. "This was a bad idea, I should just change." She starts to turn around, but Ruby grabs her shoulders to stop her. "Why? You look hot! Holy crap, Killian is going to lose his mind when he sees you."

"Really?" Emma asks, still doubtful as she looks up at Ruby again.

She's still grinning from ear to ear. "Oh yeah."

When they leave the restroom and part ways, Emma heads to her locker, looking around for Killian as everyone's eyes are on her. She feels naked in these clothes, even though she's covering everything. But she's not used to wearing red; she's not used to wearing short skirts and her skirt is extremely short. She tugs at the skin-tight fabric, pulling it down as far as it will go, which is not very far. She hopes her parents don't find out about this. They'd be so disappointed in her. She's a little disappointed in herself, to be honest. Then it occurs to her—if she gets called to the principal's office for this, she'll have to confront the principal. The_ principal. _As in Mr. Jones. As in Killian's father!

_Crap. _

How is she going to explain this to him? Her parents have instilled honesty in her, and for the most part, she tries her best to be honest, but she's guessing honesty will bode ill for her in this situation.

_Oh, I just wanted to dress like a slut to impress your son. No big deal._

No, she definitely can't say that.

_This was a bad idea_. Why did she let Ruby talk her into this?

Emma's pretty sure her face is as red as her shirt by the time she reaches her locker and hangs her bag on the hook, contemplating whether or not she should just dart back to the restroom and change. She pushes herself up on her tiptoes to reach her books, a little self-conscious that she's showing off her bare stomach and her back. Maybe no one's watching. As she grabs her things, she hears books tumbling to the floor behind her.

"Bloody hell."

The sound of his voice makes her heart flutter. She loves his accent and the way the deep timbre of his voice tugs at her belly.

She tucks her textbooks under her left arm, clutching onto them tightly, and shuts her locker door before turning around. Ruby was right. Killian's jaw is on the floor and his eyes are popped out of his skull. Maybe this was not a bad idea after all.

"Hey, what's up?" she asks casually, trying to ignore the way he's gaping at her. Trying to ignore the way her heart skips when she gazes into those smoldering, sea-blue eyes. He's wearing a pair of blue jeans and a plaid shirt, with the first few buttons undone, showing off a white shirt underneath and his bare chest where a skull and crossbones and other pirate charms dangle on a chain. The sight of him always does something to her she's never felt before she'd met him.

He bends down to pick up his things, and that's when she remembers his books had fallen to the floor, along with his notebooks, papers and his jaw. Not wanting to moon everyone, she kneels on the floor, rather than bend over, and sets her books down to help him gather his things.

"You really don't have to…"

"I want to," she says, handing him some papers that had fallen out of his notebooks. Her eyes meet his and their close proximity takes her breath away. Her heart is racing and it's impossible to breathe with him looking at her the way he is. She has to rip her eyes away from his hypnotizing stare to pick up her books.

"Thanks, love," he says with an embarrassed smirk as he rises.

"It's my pleasure."

When he takes her hand and helps her up, his touch sends a surge of warmth through her body.

She pulls her hand away, only to straighten her skirt as his gaze scrolls down her body and then up again until their eyes lock. "Emma, you look…" he begins as he sweeps his free hand through the air between them, motioning toward her body.

Emma's cheeks burn under his gaze. She hadn't expected _this _much of a reaction from him.

"You look… different," he finally finishes.

"Different?" she asks, lifting a brow, not sure if he means _different _in a good or bad way.

_"__Good _different," he assures, managing a small grin.

"Thanks." She flashes a sheepish smile, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

They make their way toward their first class as Killian starts scratching behind his ear. He's so adorable when he does that. But really, he's adorable when he does anything.

She looks down, trying to hide the blush from her cheeks.

He gives her another once over as they walk and then he leans in and whispers in her ear. "You're trying to kill me, love, aren't you?"

She lifts her head and smirks at him. "What if I am?"

He shrugs. "I'd let you."

Emma shudders at his words and she purposely brushes her hand against his as they walk. She'd also purposely tucked her books in her left arm, on the side opposite Killian for this particular purpose. He's also holding his books in his other arm, so perhaps he had the same idea, considering he's touching her knuckles and thumb with his.

She feels the loss when he moves his hand away, but she's definitely not complaining when he slips his palm into hers. Her skin tingles and her heart flutters as he entwines his fingers with hers. She bites her bottom lip and smiles at him. He smiles back at her, tightening his hand around hers.

They continue to class like that, holding hands and walking slowly, not looking forward to separating. Before they enter the room though, Killian's still holding onto her hand as he pulls her aside, his features etched with concern. Emma gives him a questioning look, her brow raised in confusion.

"Emma, you should change."

She frowns at him, a little irritated and offended. One minute she's floating on a cloud, thinking he liked the way she looked, and now he's telling her to change? "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asks defensively.

"Believe me, love, there is nothing wrong about the way you look in those clothes, but you'll get in trouble for not following the dress code, and I don't want Mrs. Squires to send you to the principal's office. I don't want my dad to tell your parents or for you to get in trouble with them."

"Well, maybe I don't need you to protect me. I look out for _me."_

"Emma… I know I don't need to protect you, but you don't need to dress like that to look good. You're already the prettiest girl in school. All the girls are already jealous of you," he says with a small smirk.

Emma narrows her eyes at him. She's not sure whether she should slap him or kiss him. The latter sounds rather tempting though. She sighs and hangs her head. "I just wanted to… I see how all the other girls act around you and I was afraid you'd think I was too much of a good girl," she mumbles as she stares at the ground and toys with the hem of her shirt. "I just wanted to impress you."

Killian lifts his hand, gently lifting her chin so she'll look him in the eye as he flashes her a smile. "Emma, it's okay to be a good girl. You don't need to change who you are, especially not for me. Besides, in case you haven't noticed," he says leaning in until his lips are only an inch away from hers, "I happen to like who you are. I was impressed with you the second I laid eyes on you."

Emma manages a small smile under his heavy gaze, her geeks heating with blush. "Yeah, I did kinda notice. You're right, I shouldn't have wanted to change my look for some guy."

"Oi, I'm not some guy, I'm your future husband, remember?" he teases, pretending to be offended.

Emma laughs and nods. "That's true." She looks around, scoping out the hallway to find it mostly empty; students and teachers are already in the classrooms, and the bell is about to ring, so she takes advantage of the opportunity to do something she's wanted to do all morning, without having an audience. She grabs the charms of his necklace and gently pulls him to her, capturing his lips. Killian emits a little groan and moves his lips delicately against hers, curling his free hand around her hip. There are no tongues involved, but she can taste a hint of mint on his breath and sighs pleasantly, indulging in the softness of his lips.

The kiss is tender and sweet and she never wants to break free from his lips or from _him. _The scent of his musky cologne is intoxicating and the way he grips onto her hip and gently nips on her bottom lip sends pleasurable sparks all over her skin. Knowing she has to stop before someone sees them, she slowly breaks the kiss, their lips clinging to one another as she pulls away. "Thank you," she whispers and licks her lips, resting her forehead against his.

"Of course, Emma," he breathes, his voice completely wrecked. "If you want to change, I'll cover for you with the teacher."

"Okay." She kisses him once again on the lips before pulling away, offering a flirty smile. "I'll see you in class."

"Okay." His grin is lopsided as he backs away.

As soon as he disappears into the classroom, the bell rings.

Emma retrieves her bag from her locker and changes before entering the classroom. She instantly feels better in her normal clothes. Killian seems to agree as he smirks at her and wags his eyebrows when she takes a seat next to him.

The teacher barely acknowledges her and continues with her lesson plan. Emma sighs in relief and turns her head to see Killian typing something on his phone and then she sees her silenced phone light up on her desk with a message.

**Future husband of mine: 🔥🔥🔥**

**Future husband of mine: Yep, still smokin' hot**

Emma muffles a laugh with the palm of her hand, her cheeks flooding with blush. He had started texting her the other day and she'd quickly plugged him into her contacts as her future husband. She still can't believe the cutest boy she's ever met wants her as his future life. But she's not about to question it.

**Emma: Shut up **

**Future husband of mine: Emma, love, you're more than welcome to make me shut up after school 😉**

**Emma: Don't tempt me. I might take you up on that challenge 😉**

**Future husband of mine: I can't wait :) **

**Emma: What did you tell Squires?**

**Future husband of mine: That you had to use the restroom for a feminine emergency. She didn't question it.**

**Emma: *snorts* Nice. Thanks again :)**

**Future husband of mine: No problem.**

**Future husband of mine: Your parents are okay with me coming over, right?**

**Emma: Yeah of course. They can't wait to meet you. **

**Future husband of mine: Should I be worried? Or terrified? Or both?**

**Emma: No. Just be yourself and you'll be fine.**

She looks over to see him blushing profusely as he stares at his phone screen.

**Future husband of mine: Thanks, love.**

**Emma: YW**

**Future husband of mine: 💋💋💋**

**Emma: 💋💋💋**

They share kisses through text as the day goes on and then they share an actual long kiss in the parking lot before they leave for her house. He did challenge her to shut him up, after all, and she never backs down on a challenge.

* * *

Emma's a little nervous about Killian meeting her parents, to be honest, but when she arrives at her house with him, he doesn't appear to share her anxiety. If he does, he doesn't show it.

"You're Emma's father, right? What was your name?" Killian greets David at the front door.

Emma smiles to herself. She can't believe he'd remembered the conversation they had the day they met when she'd told him she wished someone would greet David as Emma's father instead of greeting her as the pastor's kid.

"Yes, I am. David Nolan."

Killian holds her father's gaze and firmly shakes his hand. "Killian Jones. Nice to meet you, sir."

Her mother greets him with her usual cheerful energy and vibrant smile as she pulls him into a hug. "It's so nice to meet you, Killian."

"You too, Mrs, Nolan," he says politely.

"Please, call me Mary Margeret."

"Will do."

Emma sighs in relief when her father pats Killian on the shoulder and invites him in. He offers to take Killian's jacket and stores it in the closet before they head to the kitchen. Though Emma's nerves start to dwindle, she's more worried about the inevitable interrogation process delivered by her father.

_What's your GPA?_ _What are your plans when you graduate high school? Do you have a job?—these questions _would make Emma's palms sweat if she were the one being grilled like she's being interviewed for a job, but Killian retaliates quickly, firing back his answers smoothly and confidently, like he's been preparing for this his whole life. It's a good thing he has his future all planned out, and Emma knows her father is impressed by him. But still, it's hard to listen to. She and Killian aren't even dating and his father is already down his throat.

_Are _they dating? Do they have to go out on an actual date to be considered dating? Emma doesn't even know.

She and Killian finally get to their math homework, and they sit at the kitchen table while Wilby begs for Killian's attention, which he gladly gives, petting him and rubbing his belly. Wilby loves strangers, but she imagines Killian has a one-of-a-kind touch and she wishes to be on the other end of his hands, instead of the dog. Emma berates herself for thinking like that. She's wearing a purity ring and she's not supposed to have impure thoughts. Emma stares at the ring, twisting it around her finger as Killian explains a complicated math equation to her.

A year ago, she attended a purity ball where she and her father dressed up in ball gown attire and spent a night of dinner and dancing together. At the end of the evening, she was given a red rose and a purity ring her father had provided her with. On the inside of the band, there's an inscription that reads _True love waits_. Emma had scoffed to herself upon receiving it. Her parents surely didn't wait. But that's a whole different story. During the purity ceremony, Emma's youth pastor had explained that the flower in her hands represented her purity. Each time she gave someone a piece of her heart, she was tearing off a petal from her flower. This meant that if she gives and gives and gives her heart away, there will soon be nothing left to give.

As she sits with Killian and watches him, watches the way he smiles at her and the way his eyes dance when he jokes around with her, as she stares at his lips and holds his hand, threading her fingers with his, whenever her parents aren't in the kitchen, she wants to give Killian her flower. And she wants to throw her purity vow out the window. Why should she wait for true love anyway? Her parents didn't.

"Your parents seem young," Killian comments when it's just the two of them in the kitchen.

"They had me when they were young," Emma replies, not wanting to expand on her answer.

He looks at her, arching a brow. "How old are they?"

Emma averts her eyes, staring at the math problem in front of her while she chews on the end of her pencil. "Forty," she mumbles. But forty is rounding up. _A lot. _She immediately regrets lying to Killian. She hates being dishonest in general, but with Killian, she feels really guilty.

"Really? I would've guessed thirty-five or thirty-six."

Her father enters the kitchen, she assumes to check on them, and they immediately release each other's hand before David catches them.

Emma's surprised when her father asks Killian if he would like to stay for dinner. He answers with, "Aye, as long as Emma doesn't mind. And of course, she doesn't.

Dinner goes smoothly, except she's a little bummed Killian has to sit across from her and not beside her. On second thought, she likes having him in front of her so she can stare at him and gaze into those ocean blue eyes.

After dinner, she and her parents see Killian to the front door.

"Do you ever go to church with your father?" David asks him once they reach the foyer.

Emma groans inwardly. _Please don't, Dad. _She prays her father doesn't scare Killian off.

Thankfully he doesn't seem to mind the question. "I used to go all the time, but not so much anymore."

Emma narrows her eyes at him. She doesn't believe him. One, because he never mentioned he used to go and two, because she can tell he's lying by the way he scratches behind his ear. He's nervous and has every right to be. Her father is kind, but he can be quite intimidating at times.

"Well, Killian, it was nice meeting you and I would love to see you at church sometime if you're ever interested in returning."

Killian blushes and scratches behind his ear. "Um… actually I was planning on going this Sunday."

Emma's not sure who's more surprised—she or her parents. "Oh that's wonderful," her mother comments. "You'll get to see Emma sing in the choir. She's a very talented singer."

"Mo-ooom," Emma whines, rolling her eyes.

Killian lifts a brow, intrigued. "You sing? You've been holding out me, Emma."

"She doesn't like to brag," her mother says, wrapping her arm around Emma and kissing her temple. Emma forces a smile, her cheeks burning red.

"Well, I'll have to hear for myself then," he says, winking at Emma, making her heart flutter. "I'll definitely be there this Sunday."

"Alright, see you then," Mary Margeret says with a beaming smile.

"Bye, Killian," Emma bids him with a wave.

"Goodnight, Emma." They exchange longing looks, but neither of them can show any affection toward each other. The look he gives her says it all though.

David hands Killian his jacket that he'd retrieved from the closet and Killian slips it on, reaching into his pockets. "Oh, I think I left my phone on the table. Can I check?"

"Oh sure, go right ahead," Mary Margeret answers.

"I'll help him find it," Emm says.

They head to the kitchen in search of the phone, with her father tagging along, but it's nowhere to be seen.

"You know what, I must've left it in the truck."

"Well, if it happens to turn up here, I'll make sure Emma gives it to you at school," her father tells him as they return to the foyer.

Killian offers a warm smile. "Thank you, I appreciate that. And thanks again for having me over for dinner."

"It was our pleasure," Mary Margeret assures him.

David holds the door for him, and he steps outside. To Emma's horror, her father joins Killian on the porch and closes the door. Her mouth suddenly goes dry as she watches her father talk to Killian. About what, she doesn't know.

"Mom, what do you think Dad's talking to him about?"

"I don't know, sweetie. But you know your father; he's probably just asking Killian what his intentions are with you."

Emma gulps, her eyes widening at the realization. Her father is going to scare off the only boy she's ever liked.

She panics and can no longer watch, so she tells her mom she's going to bed. Emma brushes her teeth, changes into her nightgown and paces around her room, wondering how Killian responded to her father. She has to find out, lest she goes crazy. She's clutching onto her phone so tightly in her hand, her knuckles are white. She loosens her grip to type a message.

**Emma: Hey, sorry about my dad.**

**Future husband of mine: No need to apologize. He's a good man.**

**Emma: Oh good, you found your phone.**

**Future husband of mine: Aye, it was in the truck. I'd lose my head if it weren't attached lol.**

Emma laughs and types a response.

**Emma: Can I ask what my dad said to you outside? I'm dying of suspense here lol.**

Killian doesn't answer for what feels like forever. So she texts him again.

**Emma: Killian, you there?**

Finally, he responds a minute later.

**Future husband of mine: Love, he doesn't want me to see you anymore. **

**Future husband of mine: He threatened to tell my father that I've corrupted you if I continue to pursue you, and he'll persuade him to send me off to boot camp. He claims to be very persuasive, which I guess is why he's good at his job, right?**

**Emma: Oh come on, my father's all preach. He would never do that.**

**Future husband of mine: He was pretty serious about it and I'm not willing to find out whether he'll make good on his promise or not. I'm sorry Emma. I hope you understand.**

Emma's throat closes up and her vision clouds with tears. The phone slips from her hands, and her entire teenage world crumbles around her. This was so much worse than she'd imagined. She'd hoped her father only gave him a mild warning, but threatening to have Killian shipped off to boot camp? And she hadn't expected Killian to heed his warning. After all that talk of promises and the jokes about being future husband and wife and Killian telling her she didn't have to change for anyone, that she's perfect the way she is. After all that, he's willing to give up everything he could've had with Emma before it even began.

To think, she was willing to go against her father's wishes so she could be with Killian! She even thought about giving her whole flower to him! She can't believe she trusted him.

Emma is filled with sadness and anger as she picks up her phone and rereads his last text. She types something with trembling fingers and holds her breath as she sends it off to Killian.

**Emma: Yeah, I understand perfectly. **

She immediately pulls up his number to delete him from her contacts, but as her thumb hovers over the delete option, she can't do it. She wants a reminder of what a jerk he is when she needs it. Instead, she changes his contact name to Arsehole, as he would say in his stupid British accent. She plugs her phone into its charger and says her evening prayers before slipping into bed. She curls up, tears streaming down her cheeks as she twists the gold band around her finger. Perhaps this is the real reason why purity rings exist. To prevent young girls from giving away their virtue to some undeserving jerk just to get her heart stomped on.

Emma sniffles, wipes her tears with her hands and turns to her other side, trying to fall asleep. Her feelings are hurt, but it's not as bad as it could've been. It's better to get her feelings hurt now than to have her heart get broken later on.

True love waits after all...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this story sucks, or so I've been told in more eloquent words on ao3, but here we are anyway. I have the next chapter written but I'm deciding whether or not or not I will continue with the story. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"What's up with Emma? Why is she sitting with them?" Ruby asks, acknowledging them—the popular kids—with a sneer.

Killian shrugs as he continues munching on the rock-hard crust of what the lunch ladies call pizza. Pizza, my arse. Maybe if you consider stale crust, bland sauce and questionable white cheese, pizza. But he skipped breakfast and is hungry enough to eat a boot, so he's not about to be picky at the moment. He's told Ruby before that Granny should be their lunch lady and serve her delicious diner food. But then she'd have to close the diner. And that would be a travesty. The reason the diner is so popular with high school students is because they can't wait to have real food when they leave school for the day.

"Earth to Killian." Ruby waves her hand in his face, towing him away from his thoughts. "What's up with you? And why is Emma sitting over there?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself," he grumbles bitterly. He's trying not to think about her. Because if he thinks about her than he'll have to think about how sad and miserable he is because she hasn't spoken to him all day and is avoiding him like the plague. So, why she's sitting over with the popular kids instead of the people who quickly became her friends is beyond him.

"Did you two have a fight or something?" Ruby questions with a raised brow. "You've been obsessed with each other since you met and now she's eating on the other side of the cafeteria with those snobs. So don't tell me you don't know. why."

"What do you want me to say, Ruby? Things were great last night. I went to her house and had a nice dinner with her and family, and then when I arrived at school this morning and tried to talk to her, she walked away. She hasn't spoken to me since last night. So no, I don't have a bloody clue as to why she's sitting over there."

"Well, you better figure it out soon and get her back here."

"Why should I? She made her choice."

Ruby shrugs and takes a bite of the cheeseburger she'd brought from her shift last night. It looks and smells much better than his unsavory pizza. "Because it looks like Graham wants to keep her for himself," she mumbles through a mouth full of food. "Either that or she'll just become another notch on his belt before he dumps her."

"What?" Killian pales as he finally looks over at the popular kids' table. When he sees Emma sitting next to Humbert—sitting awfully close—and laughing with him, Killian's seeing red. He hasn't known Emma for very long and they haven't even had a chance to become serious, or anything really, he also knows he has no right to be jealous, but the emotions building inside of him aren't because of the green-eyed monster. They're because of a blue-eyed bloke who better keep his paws off Emma if he knows what's good for him.

If there's anyone Killian hates at Storybrooke High, it's that Irish arsehole. His reputation for manipulating girls and getting into their pants before dumping them afterward is not based on fabrication or filmy gossip. Killian knows this because he used to be friends with Graham. But that was two years ago before he got sick of Graham's bullshit. He got sick of hearing stories from Graham about the flavor of the month. The flavor of the month —Graham's words, not Killian's.

Each month during the school year Humbert chooses a new victim and it looks like Emma is next on his list. Killian can sense this from across the cafeteria, in the way Humbert looks at Emma and talks to her, with a cheesy grin and eyes buzzing with intrigue. He doesn't dare touch her yet, but he's biding his time. He must have seen Emma with Killian and has been plotting or waiting for the chance to get her alone, or at least away from him. Graham's learned over the years how to work quickly, and he knows Emma's the perfect target. It's no secret she's a pastor's kid; gossip spreads like wildfire around here. Graham most likely knows about her vow of abstinence until marriage and sees her as a challenge.

"Killian, hello! Did you fall into a jealous coma or something?" Ruby's in his face again, trying to get his attention.

He looks at her, concern etched in his features. "I'm not jealous, I'm worried," he claims, swallowing the large lump in his throat. "I can't let her fall into his trap."

"Then go over there and talk to her."

"If I go over there, I'll end up socking Humbert in the face, and then Emma will hate me even more."

"Then I'll go," Will offers out of nowhere. He'd been silently eating his pizza and listening in amusement the entire time.

Before Killian can protest, his best friend stands up and strides across the cafeteria. "Will, stop! What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Will spins around and grins, walking backward. "Don't worry, mate, I got this."

Killian is on the edge of his seat as he watches Will approach Emma. She looks up at Will and smiles politely as he says something Killian can't hear over all the cafeteria chatter. Her smile melts into a frown as she looks over at Killian. She responds to Will, her lips moving as she talks to him, and he says something back before returning.

Killian's in suspense, his chair scraping against the floor as he stands up, unable to sit still in his seat. "What did you say?"

"I asked her why she ain't talkin' to ya," Will replies casually, reclaiming his seat next to Ruby across the table.

"And?" Killian prompts impatiently.

"And she said, 'Why don't ya ask him why he doesn't want anythin' to do with me anymore,' " he answers, mocking a female voice, or at least attempting to.

Killian's utterly puzzled as he slumps down in his chair, scratching his head. "What did I do to make her think I didn't want anything to do with her?"

"You said you left her house and everything was fine?" Regina asks him.

"Well, not exactly. Between me and her, yes, everything was fine, but…"

"But what?"

"But her father followed me outside to have a little chat with me. He told me Emma wasn't allowed to date and he didn't want me around her anymore."

"You should've just told him you were only friends," Regina says. "You think I told my mother about Robin when we started dating?" She shakes her head. "Not a chance. She would've said I was too good for him."

"Oi," Robin whines, his lips forming a pout. "You know I'm sitting right here, right?" he asks defensively.

Regina rolls her eyes and leans in to kiss him on the lips. "I know that, silly. I said my mother would've thought that, not me. You know I liked you, even when I pretended I hated you," she laughs.

Robin seems to accept her answer and curls his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple. "I know. It still took some time for your mother to like me though."

"That's for sure," she nods in agreement and reverts her gaze to Killian. "To this day, she thinks we were friends until I told her he was my boyfriend. But by then she'd already warmed up to him."

"Well, I tried to tell her father Emma and I were only friends, but he didn't believe me. For some reason, he already knew Emma and I had romantic feelings for each other. So he threatened to convince my father to send me off to boot camp if I continued to pursue her."

"What did you say to that?" Ruby asks.

Killian shrugs. "I promised him I wouldn't go near her, but I had no intention of staying away from Emma unless she wanted me to." His face clouds with anguish as he looks over, catching another glance of Emma and Graham. They're still chatting and laughing with each other like no one else is in the cafeteria but them. "And I guess she does."

"So maybe her Dad told her what you said?" Ruby guesses.

Killian reverts his eyes to her and shrugs slightly. "Maybe. You think that's why she won't talk to me?"

Ruby gives him a sideways glance. "That girl dressed like a slut for you; she'd obviously be mad if she found out you promised to stay away from her."

"Don't talk about Emma like that," Killian retorts. "She's not a slut."

Ruby sighs and rolls her eyes. "Now, is that what I said? No, I said she was dressed like one. She was wearing my clothes, so I'm allowed to criticize how she was dressed. I'm not ashamed to say I dress like a slut. I'll say it loud and proud."

Regina laughs and shakes her head.

"So, why don't you just march over to Emma and claim your undying love for her?" Ruby suggests, theatrically batting her eyes and cupping her hands against her heart. "Tell her you're not staying away from her whether her father likes it or not. Chicks dig that shit."

"Awe, you two are so Romeo and Juliet," Regina gushes, donning a fake sweet smile. "I think I might vomit."

"Alright, quit teasin' him," Robin says to the girls.

"Thanks, Robbie," Killian says appreciatively.

Robin winks at him. "You're welcome, Killy."

For the first time that day, Killian's able to laugh as he rolls his eyes. "Alright, I'll try to talk to Emma again, but not while she's with that douchebag."

"Just don't wait too long," Ruby warns, glancing at Graham and Emma again. "He's definitely into her."

Killian clenches his fists on the table and glares at the bastard. If Graham puts one hand on Emma, he swears he'll rip his throat out.

Killian drops his face in his hands as the speech he's prepared for Emma runs through his mind on an endless loop. His heart is aching at the thought of rejection, but he knows he'll regret it if he lets her slip through his fingers.

They have Gym together, so he plans on talking to her before the class does their routine stretches. Problem is, Graham is also in their gym class, so he'll have to figure out how to get her away from him so he can talk to her. Which is why he'd made a dash for the gym after lunch and changed quickly, hoping to get to class early. Killian takes a deep breath and stands from the bench, shutting his locker door.

"So what's with you and the Virgin Mary?"

"Nothing… yet…"

The sound of Graham's voice on the other side of the lockers catches Killian's attention, and he quietly slinks over to the end of the row, hoping to hear what Graham has to say.

"But isn't she a goody-goody whose dad's a preacher or something? No way you're getting into her pants."

"Pshhh, that's what you think. If that jerk-off, Killian, can get close to her in a few days, so can I. He did something to piss her off so I offered a shoulder for her to cry on. I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hand in no time."

"Yeah, you can date her, but you think you can jump her bones?"

"Do I smell a bet coming on?"

Killian can't see the bastard, but he can hear the smirk in Humbert's tone. His fists clench at his sides as he fights the urge to throw a fist in Graham's face. He wishes he had his phone right now so he could record what Graham and his friend, Dillon, are saying.

"Yeah, why not?" Dillon laughs. "I bet you can't bang the Virgin Mary."

"Oh, I can. Not only will I bang her, but I'll prove it. I'll video record it and plaster it on the internet. Everyone will see she's no Virgin Mary. Just imagine the entire school watching the innocent pastor's daughter scream my name as I take her virginity."

Dillon laughs heartily, and Killian peeks around the corner to see them shaking on it. "It's a deal, man."

Killian's had enough. He emerges from behind the lockers and steps up behind Graham as the douchebag throws on a t-shirt.

"Hey, Humbert…"

Graham pulls down his shirt and turns around. Before he can reply, Killian swings his fist, clocking Graham directly in the nose and knocking him on the floor. "What the hell?!" Graham cries out, holding his nose as the other guys in the locker room watch.

"Keep your dirty paws off of Emma," Killian snarls, his fist stinging as he tries to rub away the pain shooting through his hand.

And that's how Killian ends up in the principal's office holding an icepack to his knuckles as his father chews him out. Killian had explained what happened, explained how Graham made a bet to sleep with Emma and put it on the internet, but his dad didn't wish to hear it.

"If you think I'm letting you off the hook because your father's the principal, you've got another thing coming."

"But, Papa, you should have heard the way they were talking about Emma—"

"You should have come to me first before resorting to violence. I would have handled Humbert. Now his parents are going to be down my throat. They donate a lot of money to this school and you've probably fucked that up."

"I'm sorry." Killian hangs his head, although he's not actually sorry for what he did. Graham deserved much worse.

"You have a week of detention, and I don't want an argument."

"I won't argue. It's a small price to pay for clocking that pompous arse in the face." He looks up, expecting his father to scold him, but he doesn't.

"That's my boy."

Killian furrows his brows in confusion, and his father chuckles.

"You think I don't want to do the same? I wish I could kick his arse out of this school, but I can't. His parents have me between a rock and a hard place. But I will have a little chat with him, I can promise you that."

"Thanks, Papa, for believing me," Killian says with a small smile.

"Of course I do, you're my son. When you say someone deserved getting punched in the nose, I know you had good reason." Brennan's lips curl into a smirk. "The reason being a certain blonde classmate."

Killian's eyes widen, his face flushed with red as his mouth hangs open. "How did you—"

Brennan laughs and rises from his chair, walking around his desk and sitting on the edge of it as he crosses his arms. "Because you haven't been in trouble at school once until now, even when you were in the eighth grade and came to me about a bully. You've never had the urge to resort to violence, so when I found out you punched Humbert, I assumed it was for some lass you're pining for. You just confirmed it when you told me what he said about her."

"I didn't punch him because I was jealous, I punched him because no female should be spoken about like the way Graham was speaking about Emma."

"I know that, Killian. I raised you to be respectful of women, and I'm glad to see you defending Emma's honor, but next time, come to me before you do anything rash, okay?"

"I will. Can you not mention this to her parents?"

His father nods. "I won't. But remember—"

"I know, no funny business. Don't worry, we're not even friends," Killian grumbles.

When his father dismisses him, Killian stands from his chair, heading for the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot…"

Killian turns around as his father returns to the other side of his desk and pulls something out of a drawer.

His phone.

Killian wrinkles his brows in confusion. "Where did you find that?"

"Mr. Nolan brought it in earlier. He told me you left it at his house yesterday when you went over there to help Emma with her math homework."

Killian takes his phone from his father, narrowing his eyes. "That's odd. Did he mention where he found it? We looked for it before I left."

"He said it was on the closet floor and that it must have fallen out of your coat pocket when he hung up your jacket."

"Oh." Killian leaves his father's office and looks through his phone to see if there are any missed calls or texts from Emma.

His heart sinks to find nothing. The last text she'd sent him was the kiss emojis from yesterday during school. Killian thinks about texting her, but decides against it, and instead waits for Emma at her car after school. When he sees her coming, he grows enraged as he spots Graham at her side, his nose all bandaged up as he walks with her.

Emma stops and turns to Graham, saying something to him that Killian can't hear. Graham nods and they exchange goodbyes before he walks away, glaring at Killian as he passes.

"Keep your mouth shut, Jones," he whispers, shouldering him before continuing toward his black Camaro.

Killian's eyes are locked with Emma's as she walks up to him skittishly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why did you give Graham a bloody nose?" she demands curtly.

"Because I like spending a week in detention," he replies sarcastically, his lips pulling into a small smirk.

Emma's not amused.

He clears his throat, his eyes darkening as he grows more serious. "Emma… I didn't do it out of jealousy, if that's what you're asking. The guy's a scumbag. I overheard him making a bet about you with one of his friends. I couldn't stand the things he was saying about you."

"What kind of bet?"

"Emma..." he pleads, not wanting to repeat what Humbert had said.

"Tell me," she demands, her expression remaining steely.

Killian sighs deeply and peers down, staring at the pavement. "He bet his friend he could sleep with you. And he was going to prove it by videotaping it." He looks up to catch her reaction, but he can't tell if she's pissed or not.

"You got a week of detention for me?"

He nods. "Aye. You can be mad at me all you want, but I couldn't stand how he spoke of you. And that's not jealousy speaking, that's just me being a decent human being. So, if you want to slap me or tell me to go to hell, then go ahead. He'll deny it and I can't prove it because I didn't have my phone to record it, but Emma, I swear to you, that's what happened. I'd give him another bloody nose in a heartbeat for a week of detention. I do it a million times over again to defend your honor."

Emma doesn't appear to be mad, at least not at Killian, but she does appear to be baffled. "But I don't get you; first you tell me you don't want anything to do with me and then want to defend my honor? That doesn't make sense to me."

He steps up to Emma, lifting his hand to caress her cheek, his face only centimeters from hers. "Emma, I may have told your father I'd stay away from you, but I never planned on keeping that promise. As long as you want me around, I'm not going anywhere."

She scoffs and steps away from him. "My father didn't tell me anything. You did."

"What?" Now he's the one confused. Does he not remember a conversation they had? No, he would've remembered a conversation like that.

"You texted me last night." Emma pulls out her phone and fiddles with it before handing him the device.

He reads the texts, then stares blankly at the screen. He pulls his eyes away to look up at her, shaking his head. "But Emma, I didn't send these. I lost my phone at your house, remember? I never found it in my truck. Your father brought it to the office and my father returned it to me."

Her eyes widen in bewilderment as Killian hands over her phone. "Wait, you didn't send this?"

Killian shakes his head and retrieves his phone from his pocket, pulling up the conversation between them before showing her. "See? The texts were deleted."

Emma glances at his phone screen and then at him. "But how do I know you weren't the one who deleted them?"

"Emma, if I sent those texts last night, then why would I be standing here, begging you to go out with me?"

"You're asking me to go out with you?"

"Aye."

"But how do I know you didn't send those texts and then change your mind when you saw me and Graham together?"

"Emma, you can ask my father; he just handed me my phone a few hours ago. I couldn't have sent those texts. I've been trying to talk to you since this morning. I didn't have a change of heart," he assures her, his voice cracking. "I knew exactly what I wanted the second I saw you on Monday."

"And what's that?" she challenges, arching a brow.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you. So you can either trust me or you can tell me to leave you alone and I'll abide by your wish. It's your choice, love."

Emma studies him for a moment, trying to gauge whether he's lying or not. It's not long before a smile breaks out over her lips, and he's so relieved she believes him, but just as quickly as she lets down her walls, she raises them again, her smile faltering, all the blood draining from her face. "But if you didn't send those texts, that means my dad did. That means…" Her voice trails off as she averts her gaze, staring vacantly into space.

"Emma?" he asks in concern. "You alright?"

Her eyes return to his, fear clouding her face. "Killian, he saw our texts. He figured out I was in your contacts as your future wife, he saw the way we spoke to each other and he saw the kissing emojis."

Killian pales as the realization of her words sets in. "Bloody hell," he whispers, dragging his hands over his face. "That's how he knew we were more than friends." Anger and guilt ripples through him. He hates what their innocent texts have caused. He hates that her father sent her those texts from Killian's phone. He hates that she was upset last night and that her father was the culprit. He hates to see her sad, and he will do anything to make her happy again.

"Killian, if he can easily pull a stunt like that, there's no telling the lengths he'll go to to make sure we stay away from each other. He'll have you sent off to boot camp, and I can't let you get into trouble because of me." Emma's eyes glisten as she continues. "I'll be ten times more heartbroken than I was last night. I can't fall for you just to lose you, it will hurt too much," she whispers, her words cracked and broken.

"But, Emma—"

"I'm sorry, Killian, but you have to let me go. It won't end well for either of us." Without giving him a chance to respond, she walks away from him and gets into her yellow bug, leaving his heart shattered into a million pieces.

His eyes sting with tears and he's incapable of moving as she stares at him through the window, tears streaming down her cheeks. When the engine roars to life, she pulls out of her parking spot and drives off.

His heart hurts and he can't breathe as he tries to piece together everything that had lead to this moment, his eyes never leaving the back of her vehicle, no matter how much it hurts.

Watching her drive away is one of the hardest things he's had to do in his seventeen years of life. It's even harder than fighting off the sting of rejection.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wasn't going to post this until next week, but I'm so overwhelmed by the feedback and support, I wanted to thank you all by posting this early. There are some things that will go unanswered in this chapter, but I will switch to Emma's POV in the next chapter and cover those things then. The next chapter will also jump ahead a bit so we can move forward with the story.**

**If you haven't noticed the rating or were wondering about it, this story does include teen smut, including masturbation, so please be prepared for that, or to skip it if you're not comfortable with it. You'll know when it's coming (no pun intended).**

**Thank you all so much for giving the story a chance and sticking with it so far. I appreciate you more than you know!**

* * *

Killian checks his reflection in the mirror for the hundredth time that morning, making sure his hair looks perfect, making sure his tie isn't crooked. He's never been to church before so he was worried about being underdressed. The church is casual, but his father always wears a suit and tie, so Killian had done the same.

"Killian, I'm leaving for church!" his father calls from downstairs.

Killian dashes out of his room so fast, he trips over his own feet and almost dives face-first onto the carpet, but catches himself at the door frame and runs downstairs once he recovers his balance. "Wait, I'm coming with you!" he announces as his father heads for the closet and pulls on his leather jacket. He eyes his son suspiciously as Killian reaches the bottom of the staircase, out of breath.

"You're going to church with me?"

"Aye." Killian slips his phone into his pocket as he reaches the door, hauling it open. He's so nervous, he's sweating under his dress shirt and blazer, so he knows he won't have to worry about a jacket. "Ruby got the morning off, so she's meeting me there."

His father looks perplexed as he follows Killian into the garage and closes the door behind them, his keys jangling as he retrieves them from his pocket. They head toward his silver Bentley, which always makes Killian's truck look pathetic in comparison. "And you and Ruby still aren't a couple?"

Killian wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. "I don't see her like that. Ruby's like a sister to me." It's true, Ruby's always been there for him as a friend, and they have this warped love-hate relationship, but he's never had romantic feelings for her. Plus, she's more into girls anyway.

"So the reason you're suddenly going to church has nothing to do with a certain blonde, who's the pastor's daughter, does it? And Ruby isn't tagging along for moral support, is she?"

Killian's face flushes as he hops into the passenger side. "Nope."

His father climbs into the driver's side and starts up the engine. "Uh-huh," he mutters sarcastically.

The reason Killian's going to church is that he's not giving up on Emma, but he's not about to tell his father that. He had argued with his friends until he was blue in the face, assuring them Emma was clear about her decision, but they made sure he would not give up on her. They had eventually convinced him into going to church when all he wanted to do was spend the morning in bed, sulking over her.

The church is packed when they arrive. There are enough people to make Killian feel crowded and claustrophobic, sweat trickling down his back. Now he remembers one reason why he doesn't go to church, other than adults wanting to chat with him and ask him questions about school and graduation and the future that he's already answered fifty times that morning.

_The things he'd do for this woman._

Ruby is sitting next to him on his left side, his father on his right, hunched over the woman on his other side, chatting her up with a charming grin. Killian fights off a smirk. Now he knows why his father attends this church without fail. It looks like he has the same idea Killian does. _Like father like son._

Killian is busy looking around for Emma in the front row of the large sanctuary when he feels a light nudge in his ribs. "Oi, what was that for?" he whispers, turning his head to scowl at Ruby.

She nods her head toward the stage and Killian follows her gaze to see Mr. Nolan, ceding to the choir as everyone stands from their pews. As a pianist plays in the corner and the choir begins the first hymn, Killian's eyes are drawn to the gorgeous blonde standing in the front, wearing a wrap-around royal blue dress, her long golden hair cascading around her shoulders.

It's Emma.

The musical arrangement is boring enough to put him to sleep, but a few minutes into the song, Emma sings solo and her voice fills the sanctuary through the microphone. It's the most beautiful voice he's ever heard in his life; she energizes the crowd with her words and her voice, and everyone's raising their hands in worship and singing along.

He's completely captivated by her, and he swears for just a second her eyes lock with his and her breath catches in her throat.

The pastor begins droning on again, but Killian is too busy watching Emma to listen to the sermon. She's busy watching him too, their eyes connecting several times as she sits with the choir on stage.

They sing a few more times before the service ends, and each time Emma rises, Killian is enchanted by her voice and finds himself worshipping God too—something he never thought he'd do. But love is a funny thing. It makes you do things you never dreamt of doing.

Afterward, his father drags him over to the pastor and is forced into an awkward conversation with Mr. Nolan that he's been dreading all morning as his father's eyes wander over to the woman he sat next to and watches her leave.

"Killian, you made it. I'm glad you decided to join us," David says, shaking Killian's hand.

"Me too," Mary Margaret chimes, wrapping Killian up in a hug.

Thankfully, David legitimately seems happy to see him and doesn't mention the conversation they had the other night. In fact, he's being extremely nice to Killian, which makes him suspicious. But maybe it's because his wife is there or because Emma hasn't attempted to go near Killian, and instead has disappeared from the sanctuary. Or maybe it's because they're at church and he wants to remain professional and levelheaded in front of all the churchgoers who look to him for advice and spiritual wisdom.

Brennan and the Nolans are engaged in boring conversation as Killian surreptitiously leaves and joins Ruby outside the sanctuary where people visit with each other while exchanging baked goods and gossip.

"She went upstairs," Ruby mutters through a mouth full of blueberry muffin. She waves her head toward the staircase. "Go. I'll be on the lookout for her father."

Killian whispers a thank you in her ear as he passes.

She grins, licking muffin crumbs from her lips. "You're welcome."

Killian casually heads upstairs, drawing no attention as he searches around for Emma. The second floor is empty, so he makes his way toward the ladies' room, and quietly knocks, hoping she's in there and that she's the only one.

When the door opens and Emma pokes her head out, a wave of relief washes over him. Her eyes widen in surprise when she sees him. "Killian, what are you doing?" she whispers. "My father will catch us together."

"Can I come in, then? I just wanna talk, Emma." His voice cracks and he swallows thickly, breathing out a shallow, "Please."

Emma pokes her head out further and looks around to make sure there's no one else around to see them. "Did anyone see you come up here?"

Killian shakes his head. "No."

She steps back, opening the door to let him in. He sighs softly as Emma closes and locks it before turning around, crossing her arms. "What do you want, Killian?" she demands, her voice almost low enough to be a whisper.

"I told you, Emma, I want _you," _he answers quickly, his eyes locked with hers. "Ever since you walked into my life, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." He can hear his words giving out under the weight of emotions he feels, but he doesn't care. He needs to say this. "You're always in my head. My thoughts, my dreams," he confesses, tearing down those walls of fear that surround him. "When I close my eyes, you're all I see. When I open them, you're all I see, even when you're not really there. When I heard you singing on stage, you sounded so amazing and I know all I'm gonna hear now is your beautiful voice in my head." _I'm in love with you, Emma, _he wants to say, but he doesn't. He doesn't want to scare her off, but his heart has clawed its way out of his chest much sooner than he'd preferred. "So, tell me, Emma, how am I supposed to just forget about you and walk away after one conversation with your father?" he asks, taking a step toward her, inhaling a shaky breath, inhaling her sweet, intoxicating perfume. "If you think an idle threat is all it takes to keep me away from you, then you're wrong. So, I'm asking you again, will you go out with me?"

An insufferable silence fills the restroom, and she's wide-eyed and speechless, unable to respond. But he_needs _her to respond. He needs to know what she's thinking. More than he needs oxygen to breathe.

She surges forward and grabs hold of his tie, their lips colliding so forceful, he almost stumbles backward. Instead, he growls and grabs her hips, lunging forward until her back hits the sink. He's hit with relief and happiness and hope as she kisses the hell out of him without any sign of remorse. He loves how her lips feel against his, so soft and pliant, and wonders what her mouth tastes like. He slides his tongue across the seam of her lips, asking for entrance, and she parts her lips in silent invitation, their tongues frantically finding each other. He groans in her mouth and she eagerly swallows the sound, her hands moving to his face and cupping his cheeks. He slides a hand through her golden locks, itching to feel how soft her hair is, as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Her hair is so soft and silky and he loves how it feels on his fingertips.

He never wants to stop kissing her; she tastes so sweet and heavenly, like hot cocoa and cinnamon and everything he never knew he wanted or needed until now. He savors her flavor every time their tongues connect, their bodies fusing into one as they move in sync, enchanted by one another. He feels everything you're supposed to feel when you kiss the right person. He feels sparks and sees fireworks, he feels dizzy, his mind is cloudy, and it feels like he's enveloped in the finest piece of velvet, floating above the clouds. It feels like the ground has opened up, like the entire world has vanished and all that's left is them. He's caressing her cheek gently, affectionately as their tongues twist around one another, tasting and probing. The kiss is fierce, yet so good and pure it awakens a possessiveness he didn't even know he had in him.

He scoops her up in his arms and lifts her up on the edge of the sink, never breaking the kiss as she spreads her legs for him and he gets comfortable in the cradle of her thighs. Heat surges through him and she helps him shove off his blazer, lest he burst into flames. Once the jacket is off and hits the floor, his arms instantly wrap around her and his chest is pressed to her breasts as she curls her arms around the back of his neck. Everything feels so right and perfect, yet so wrong at the same time.

They finally pull apart, uneven breaths dancing with each other, keeping them connected as she leans her forehead against his, adoration plastered all over her angelic features. "Killian, did you really used to go to church?" she asks in a shattered whisper.

His lips twist into a smirk as he nuzzles her nose with his. "Never stepped foot into a church until today," he answers, his words completely wrecked as his thumb strokes her cheek. "How did you guess?"

Emma manages a strangled laugh. "You're not a very good liar. And neither am I." Her features grow serious as she licks her lips. "This will not end well for us, you know that right? My mother always says lying is useless, the truth always comes out. But that might be because she's incapable of keeping a secret," she adds playfully.

He shrugs rather weakly, his entire body feeling the aftermath of their kiss. Once her tongue had connected with his, once he had a taste of her, all bets were off. "That's a risk I'm willing to take. If you'll take it with me?"

Emma nods, a smile creeping over her lips. "Yes. And yes, I'll go out with you… if my answer wasn't obvious when I kissed you."

Killian chuckles. "I figured as much." He captures her lips again and kisses her deeply, his tongue plunging into her mouth, hands roaming her back, pressing her closer to him. A moan slips past her lips when his groin rubs against her panties, and he almost loses himself. Her moan is the most exquisite thing he's ever heard, her body is the most lovely thing he's ever held in his arms and her mouth is the most heavenly thing he's ever tasted. He has to slow down and take deep breaths as they kiss. He has to control himself around her; he doesn't want to fuck this up. So he just kisses her slowly. He kisses her until their lips are numb and swollen, until there's no air left in their lungs, or rather until there's a knock on the door, pulling them back down to reality.

"Crap," she whispers as they reluctantly break apart.

He helps her down from the sink and they frantically work to straighten their hair and clothing, but when he glances at Emma, her face is all flushed and her lips are rosy red and swollen. Whoever's on the other side of the door will know they've been making out.

"Guys, I know you're in there. It's just me." The sound of Ruby's voice through the door makes them sigh in relief.

Emma straightens her hair some more as she sluggishly walks to the door and cautiously pulls it open. Killian hides behind her, looking over her shoulder.

Ruby smirks when she sees the two of them, both completely wrecked and disheveled, before her eyes fall back to Emma. "I just wanted to let you know that your Dad's looking for you. I told him you went to the restroom, but that was ten minutes ago." She looks at Killian. "And I told your father you got bored, so you went for a walk."

"Thanks, Rubes," he says with an appreciative smile.

"No problem." She grins from ear to ear, glancing between them. "So I take it you two made up?"

They both smile and blush, answering her question before they even say anything. Killian wraps his hand around Emma's hip and kisses her cheek. "Is it that obvious?"

"As obvious as that ridiculous grin on your face," she teases. She's not helping with the blush in his cheeks. "Come on, Em, you should go downstairs before your dad comes up here searching for you."

"Okay, we'll be out in a minute," Emma says.

"Okay, I'll keep watch."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Ruby says with a wink.

As Emma closes and locks the door, Killian looks down at himself and realizes he can't leave just yet. "Emma, you should go first. I need a few minutes to… regroup."

"After that kiss, I need some time to regroup too," she laughs.

He clears his throat and scratches behind his ear. "Aye, but for me, it's a little more obvious."

She turns around and lifts a brow, eyeing him in confusion. "What do you mean? You look fine," she reassures him, lifting her hands to straighten his tie. The way her warm breath fans his skin as she adjusts his tie and runs her hand down his chest does not help his situation in the least. She doesn't understand what he means though, and he doesn't know how to explain himself without being blunt.

"I have a hard-on, love," he blurts out and watches as her eyes widen, her mouth parting slightly.

She peers down between them and sees the prominent bulge poking against his slacks, trying to break free. "Oh," she replies, her voice unusually high-pitched as she lifts her eyes. She shakes her head and removes her hands from his chest. She blushes in embarrassment from not being able to figure out what he'd meant. "Of course. Sorry… I'll just… I'll leave."

"I'm the one who should be sorry." He flashes a bashful smile. "I got a little too excited while we were kissing."

The smirk she offers him is so adorable, he wants to kiss her again, but he knows she has to go so they don't get caught together. "I noticed, I guess I didn't realize _how _excited you were," she laughs.

"It's okay," he chuckles, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek. "Can I see you tomorrow before school?"

Emma nods and kisses him chastely on the lips. "Yeah, I'll think of an excuse to leave early," she says before pulling away.

He doesn't want to let her go, and he feels the loss once she's no longer in his reach. "Okay, I'll text you when I get there and wait for you in the parking lot."

"Okay. Bye, Killian." She smiles back at him as she opens the door.

"Bye, love."

She closes the door behind her and Killian turns around leaning against it, taking shallow breaths. His heart is pounding and he's still unbearably hard. He tries to think of other things, like baseball and airplanes and how Emma's father might murder him if he finds out Killian was making out with his daughter in the church restroom. But he can't get Emma out of his head. The way she tastes, the way she felt in his arms, the softness of her lips. The softness of her touch. He's completely enraptured by her and his lips still tingle from their kiss.

He looks down and curses himself. He's still hard.

He turns around and locks the door before undoing his pants, knowing he won't be able to settle down without taking matters into his own hands. He reaches into his pants and drags out his erection, taking himself in his hand, desire pounding through his veins. He feels instant relief as he pulls at the skin and strokes himself up and down, a groan tumbling from his lips as he tips his head back against the door and closes his eyes. This isn't the first time he's touched himself thinking of Emma. The first day he met her he had to relieve the tension he felt from that day. At least then he'd waited until he was in bed that night. He's jerked himself off before, he's a horny seventeen-year-old virgin, but he's never jerked himself off while having an object of his desire to help push him over the edge. Tightening his grip, he swipes his thumb over the stickiness gathering at his tip.

He imagines being with Emma, flesh against flesh, bodies writhing and thrusting as they make love, her legs wrapped around him, their hands linked, fingers entwined. When he pictures Emma in his mind as they both give themselves to each other, he imagines her long golden hair spread around her, vivid green eyes twinkling in the darkness as her mouth falls open in pleasure. But not all of his thoughts about her are dirty. He sees beauty and light and intelligence when he thinks of her, he sees perfection in her smile and the kind of person she is. He sees a woman he wants to get to know and spend the rest of his life with; he sees someone he wants to give the world to.

"Emma," he murmurs softly as the pleasure builds. He's biting his bottom lip and increasing the speed of his hand, wondering what she'd feel like around him, wondering how tight and warm she'd feel. His heart is pounding and heat is swirling through him so fast it makes him dizzy.

After that mindblowing kiss, it doesn't take long for him to reach his peak, and when he feels the familiar sensations and heat pulsating through him, he makes a dash for the sink and points the velvety tip away from him. He strokes himself fiercely, until pure bliss consumes him, until his muscles convulse, guttural groans crawling from his throat, until warm cum is spurting out onto his hand and into the sink. He pumps out a few more streams of the white stickiness into the drain, his breaths labored as he tries to gather his wits. By the time he empties every ounce of release, his entire body is spent, his legs like rubber as he slumps and grips onto the sink for balance. He lets his eyes fall shut for a few minutes, lets his mind clear of fog.

When he's able to find some sort of semblance and move his muscles again, he opens his eyes, retrieves some paper towels from the small wicker basket on the counter and cleans himself up.

"Fuck," he whispers, his voice hoarse, his body still trembling from his orgasm.

He tosses the paper towel in the trashcan and tucks himself back into his pants before washing his hands. He splashes his face with some cool water, dries his hands and grabs his blazer from the floor, trying to process what he's done before he leaves the restroom and has to explain to Ruby why he's been in here by himself for so long.

He just jerked off in a church restroom thinking about the pastor's daughter. The _pastor's daughter _. Who he's supposed to stay away from, and yet she's the only reason why he showed up to church in the first place.

_He's so going to hell for this._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Be aware this chapter contains teen sex and for the purpose of the story, unprotected sex. There are some readers who have asked me to warn them when the scenes which include smut arise because not everyone is comfortable with teen/underage smut, so I've marked the scenes with a page break at the beginning and end of the made the text bold and italicized. And yes I know the end of the chapter is not a surprise and it's not meant to be, but it will give you an idea as to where we're heading for the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Emma loves kissing Killian Jones. She loves having his mouth on hers devouring her; she loves the way his tongue tastes, loves the way he sinks his teeth into her bottom lip. She loves the smell of his spicy cologne and the sounds he makes during a hot makeout session; she loves how timid and shy he is, but also how desperate and needy he seems all at once. She especially loves when they get so caught up in a kiss like they are now, she can't help but pull him on top of her and part her thighs so she can feel the drag of his erection against her core.

The sounds of their heavy panting and sloppy kisses almost cover the sound of her heartbeat pounding in her ear, but not quite. This boy—no this _man_—makes her heart palpitate, he makes her want to do things she's never dreamed of doing. She feels wicked when she's with him, maybe even a little wild, like she can do anything. Being with him doesn't feel wrong though. No, being with Killian feels pretty damn right and _good_ and evokes feelings inside her she's never experienced before, both emotionally and physically.

Even through the sleeping bag, the bed of Killian's truck feels hard against her back, but she doesn't mind. Not when she has exactly what she wants—Killian's solid weight on top of her, his tongue in her mouth, the skirt of her dress bunched around her waist and the outline of his hard length pressed deliciously against her entrance, with only her slick panties and his thick denim jeans between them as he rubs himself into her. Okay, that's a lie; it's not exactly what she wants. She wants to give herself to him; she wants to give everything to him.

The back of his truck in the park is far from the ideal, but their options are sparse. She can't exactly invite Killian to her house and his father can't know about their relationship because then he'll tell Emma's parents. So they have to sneak around to see each other whenever they get the chance. They've ditched every home football game, retreating to the park in his truck so they can talk and kiss and do whatever they want with each other without rules or boundaries before he has to take her back to her car in the school parking lot.

"Killian…" she croaks as she tilts her head back into the sleeping bag, enjoying the feel of his lips on her neck, his stubble dragging along her skin as he kisses and suckles little love marks, making her incredibly wet. His hands are everywhere, squeezing her breasts and stroking her curves and her thighs as his hot mouth makes its way to her heaving chest.

He pauses at her plea and lifts his head, looking up at her. Even in the inky blackness of the night with only the moon offering light, she can see his lustful blue eyes and swollen lips, his hair completely wrecked. "What is it, baby? Do you want me to stop?"

She shakes her head furiously. "Please, don't stop. I want you, Killian."

He grins cheekily and kisses her on the mouth. "I'm already yours."

She gently pushes him away, staring into his eyes through the darkness. "No, I mean… I _want _you, Killian Jones." She reaches between them, cupping the firm bulge in his pants in her hand. "And it feels like you want me too," she teases with a smirk.

Killian's cheeks tinge with blush and a little growl claws up his throat, but he seems unsure. "You have no idea how much I want you, Emma, but…" he murmurs, lifting his hand to caress her cheek. "I don't want you to think we have to do anything you don't want to do. I don't want you to think I'm trying to pressure you. I am happy just kissing you and touching you and being close to you. I don't need anything more than that… not before you're ready."

She chokes back a whine and removes her hand from his groin. _Of course he's going to be a gentleman about this._ "But Killian, I don't feel pressured. I _am _ready. We've already agreed we want a future together beyond graduation, so why wait?"

"Yes, love, that's true. We have a whole future ahead of us, so why rush this?"

Emma playfully rolls her eyes. "Why can't you ever let gentleman Killian rest for a while. He deserves a break."

Killian chuckles and buries his face in her neck. "He only has your best interest at heart, baby, so why deny him?"

She touches his cheek, urging him to look up at her. "My best interest is _you, _Killian."

He swallows hard, staring deeply into her eyes as he takes her hand in his, kissing her fingertips. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She nods, a slow smile creeping over her lips. "I've never wanted anything more, Killian. I love you," she whispers.

He gazes at her in awe. He's speechless, unable to form words for an entire minute.

Emma immediately regrets her confession. She thought maybe he felt the same but now she's worried that she's scared him shitless. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. We've only been together for two months…"

"I love you, too," he declares in a breathless whisper.

She scans his eyes, seeing the sincerity pooled in his depths.

"I love you so much it hurts. It hurts every time I'm not with you. Every time I can't touch you or see your beautiful smile, it hurts." He closes his eyes, gently leaning his forehead against hers. He cups her cheek in his hand, stroking gently at her skin. "You're everything to me and I'd never forgive myself if I made you do something you regret later on."

"I don't have many regrets, Killian, as I'm only seventeen, but I can promise you… whatever happens between us, you'll never be one of them." She takes his hand in her hers and boldly brings his fingers inside her panties, against her slick entrance. His eyelids flip open, a low groan rumbling through his body. "I want you to be my first… my only, Killian, and if you want me too, I'm completely yours. No regrets, just us giving ourselves to each other, body and soul."

His breath catches in his throat and he scans her face several times, searching for her genuine consent before replying. "I want you so much." He captures her lips with a fire and passion she has never known before. He's so tender and sweet and intoxicating, her mind is spinning as she swipes her tongue against his, craving more of him. She can barely handle the effect he has on her. He plunges a finger inside of her, coating his digits in her essence as she grinds into his hand, moaning out her pleasure.

"Fuck," he curses, and she can tell he feels restrained by her panties. He carefully removes his fingers from her core and drags her panties down her legs, tossing the offending fabric aside. His eyes are locked with hers as his lips leave a trail of searing kisses from the arch of her foot and up her leg, every inch of skin he touches burning under his lips.

He lays next to her, hunched over with his finger buried in her heat and his face buried in her cleavage as he kisses the tops of her breasts where her dress doesn't adequately cover. Her moans are lost beneath the thunder that rolls and rumbles overhead, breaking the stillness of the night. They flinch, but neither of them cares to stop… until a sudden downpour soaks them immediately, fat, heavy raindrops pelting Killian's truck.

A bolt of lightning streaks across the sky followed by a loud boom as they grab their jackets, moving quickly. He helps her out of the bed of the truck and escorts her to the passenger's side.

Emma laughs as he opens the door for her. "Such a gentleman, even when you're soaking wet."

He smirks at her as he helps her into the seat and kisses her cheek, his lips wet against her skin. "I'm not the only one who's soaked, darling."

"Well duh, we both got caught in the rain," she points out playfully.

He winks at her and plants a wet kiss to her ear as he whispers in a deep, husky voice that does things to her, "I wasn't talking about the rain."

_Fuck. _If she wasn't wet before, she definitely is now. That's the Killian Jones she'd hoped would come out to play. But honestly, she loves every single version of Killian Jones.

Before she can respond, he's gone, making his way around to the driver's side. Emma slumps her head back into the headrest of her seat, her heart still pounding relentlessly as she silently curses the rain.

Once Killian is in the driver's seat, he roars up the engine, turns up the heat and checks his phone, staring at the screen as though he's considering something.

"What is it?" she asks in concern.

"It's uh… it's nothing." He peels his eyes from the screen and looks over at her. "My dad… he just texted me saying he won't be home tonight. He's staying at his girlfriend's place."

"Oh. I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, the relationship is new. She's been going to your father's church for years, and my father finally mustered up the courage to ask her out," he chuckles.

"Ah, I see. Well, it sounds like he's happy then?"

"Aye, he is." A small smile curves his lips. "I haven't seen him this happy since… since before my mom was diagnosed with cancer."

Emma offers a soothing smile and takes his hand, caressing his thumb with hers.

He squeezes her hand and leans in, pressing a delicate kiss to her temple. "So, what now, love? Shall I take you back to Ruby's?"

Emma purses her lips to ponder his question. She really doesn't want to part with Killian just yet. Or ever, if she's being honest. She'd told her parents she was at Ruby's because they both had the night off from the diner. She'd left her car in Ruby's driveway in case her father had decided to drive past the house, and she even left her phone there in case her father decided to track her. After David sent that text from Killian's phone, she didn't want to risk him finding out about her relationship with Killian. She hates that she couldn't confront her father about it; if she did, then he would know Killian had gone against his word and pursued her anyway.

"Well, just because it's raining doesn't mean we can't hang out some more," she points out nervously. "I mean unless you want to take me back."

"Emma, I never want to take you back," he chuckles, and his statement seems to help her nerves dwindle a bit. "I'd be more than happy to hang out with you some more, but our clothes are all wet. I don't want you to catch a cold."

Emma nods begrudgingly and turns her head, staring vacantly ahead, watching sheets of rain roll over the windshield. "Yeah, maybe it's best if you take me back to Ruby's. She probably has some clothes I can change into."

"Or..."

It's amazing how one simple word brightens her spirits instantly as she whirls her head around to look at him.

"We could go to my house and watch some movies on Netflix in my room? I can give you some dry clothes of mine to wear and throw yours in the dryer."

Emma purses her lips in contemplation. _Like she has to think about it. _"Hmmm… so, I can go to Ruby's Granny's house and do girly stuff… or I can go to my boyfriend's house, where it will be just the two of us, watching Netflix and making out and cuddling in the comfort of his bed. And I'll get to wear his clothes that smell like him. That's a tricky one, for sure."

Killian laughs. "I know, it's a very tough decision. So… what do you say, love?"

"Ummmm…. I think I'll to pass. I'd rather go to Ruby's."

Killian's face clouds with disappointment. "Okay, baby, whatever you want." He's trying to hide the sadness in his voice and she's trying to suppress the smile from her lips, but they both fail miserably and a big grin takes over her face, laughter escaping her throat.

She can't even joke about wanting to pass up a chance to be with her boyfriend. "I'm joking, silly." She leans over and plants a kiss on his cheek. "Of course I'll come over."

He breathes a sigh of relief and chuckles, his cheeks painted with an adorable shade of pink. "I knew you were bluffing."

"Uh-huh," she teases, softly seizing his lips with hers. The kiss is meant to be quick, but Killian playfully grabs her and wraps his arms around her so she stays where she is as he deepens the kiss.

Before the kiss grows too heated, they break apart and put on their seat belts.

"I'll just have Ruby text my dad from my phone and tell him I'm spending the night. That way we don't have to be in a hurry to get me home on time."

"Good idea, love," he says, handing her his phone.

**Killian: It's Emma. Slight change of plans. Can you text my dad from my phone and tell him I'm spending the night at your house? Mr. Jones is gone for the night so Killian is taking me to his house.**

**Rubes: Helllllllz to the yeah I'll text your dad! But I want details tomorrow.**

**Killian: Lol how about tonight? We're just watching movies and then he'll take me to your house.**

**Rubes: Sure sure ?**

**Rubes: Question, what if David calls your phone?**

**Killian: Just answer it and tell him I went to the bathroom. He'll never suspect I ditched my phone.**

**Rubes: Good point. Will do.**

Emma hands the phone to Killian as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"We good to go?"

She nods. "Yep, she's going to text my dad."

Emma's heart is pounding and her stomach is coiled with nerves as they arrive at Killian's house. He pulls into the garage and they enter the house through the side door, which leads to a small hallway near the stairs. She'd received the okay from her father to stay at Ruby's for the night and Ruby told him she had a change of clothes and everything she needs for Emma to spend the night—he didn't want her driving around in the storm, anyway. As much as her father's consent to stay at Ruby's had helped ease her nerves, the prospect of being with Killian alone in his room makes her head spin.

"Do you want anything to drink? Or some popcorn?"

"Sure I'll take some popcorn. Do you have Cherry Coke?" she asks, remembering they have the same beverage preferences.

A big grin spreads across his face. "I do." He leans in and kisses her lips. "I'll get you some clothes and then start the popcorn."

They remove their shoes and jackets, storing them in the closet, and Emma follows him upstairs and into his bedroom. Killian flips on the light and finds some clothes from his dresser drawer, handing her a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. She can't help but notice how much he's blushing and unable to look at her directly. Is it because they almost had sex? Or because they're in his room alone together?

He grabs a pair of pajama pants for himself and he leads her across the hall where the bathroom is. He turns on the light before heading for the cubbies next to the sink. She halts when she catches a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and turns to face it, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. The wetness from the rain had forced the top of her dress to stick to her contours like superglue, and her pebbled nipples are evident through the layers of clothing. Emma crosses her arms to cover her breasts as Killian pulls out a couple of towels, and when he turns around to hand her one, he chuckles when he sees her. "Didn't realize how wet you were, did you?"

His statement doesn't help tame the blush in her cheeks. "No," she laughs.

"Here you go, love," he says, handing her a towel. "I'll change in here. You can take my room." His smile transforms into a smirk as he leans in, murmuring in her ear. "Although I must admit, you look ravishing when you're wet."

Emma's cheeks are on fire, her skin tingling as his words reverberate through her. Willing her feet to move, she leaves the room, trying to reassemble herself as he peels off his soaked t-shirt, revealing a strong, deliciously toned torso. His jeans follow, leaving him standing in his boxers, which he slowly eases off and kicks to the side. Unbeknown to him, Emma hadn't exactly gone far when she fled the bathroom. She'd left the door ajar, and he hadn't bothered to shut it. She knows she shouldn't be staring, but she can't seem to tear her eyes away from the sight. She has to bite her lip for a second to stop a moan escaping her mouth when she sees his bare, perfectly shaped butt and his manhood springing free as he rubs himself down with the towel. Being very much a virgin she doesn't have much basis of comparison, but from what she's heard from her friend's experiences with their boyfriends, she's sure Killian is bigger than average.

Emma is so entranced by him, too busy imagining what his erection would feel like inside her, she doesn't realize when she places her hand on the doorknob to stop herself from going dizzy with all the arousing thoughts invading her mind. The door creeks and he looks up just in time up in time to see her scurrying across the hall and into his bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She quickly peels off her clothes, realizing she forgot her panties in his truck. _Oh well, she'll get them later. _She removes her bra, drying herself as best she can before dressing into his dry clothes. The image of his naked body flashes through her mind as she lifts the top of the faded Metallica t-shirt and breathes in the smell of the fabric. Just as she suspected; it smells just like Killian. Warmth surges through her core and she instantly shakes away her thoughts and dries her hair with the towels as she turns around, getting a good look at his room to distract herself.

There are posters of airplanes on the walls, model airplanes hanging from the ceiling and science awards on a bookcase which is loaded with books, and his wall clock is a compass. She laughs at his Star Wars bedspread. She would never have guessed he was such a nerd. She is however not surprised he has a weightlifting machine and a pull-up bar in his room because those muscles and abs couldn't have appeared from reading books.

Emma grabs her damp clothes and leaves the bedroom, meeting Killian in the hallway. He's wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants and looks pretty damn good for a nerd. His arms are muscular and his stomach is rock hard, she can see his abs rippling as he walks toward her and his muscles bulge as he carries his wet clothes. She's not the only one enchanted by the view in front of them.

His eyes are sweeping up and down her form appreciatively as he licks his lips. "Mmmmm, you look much better than I do in that shirt, love," he says, wrapping arms around her back.

Emma blushes and fights the urge to grab his hand, pull him into his bedroom and throw him on his Star Wars comforter. "Are you sure that was your bedroom?" She can't help but tease him.

Killian flashes a sarcastic smirk as he releases her and slips his hand into hers. "Very funny, love." He leads her downstairs and shows her where the laundry room is so she can dry her clothes. He tosses his in as well and throws in a dryer sheet before starting the dryer.

They enter the kitchen, and Killian finds the box of microwaveable popcorn from the pantry and throws a bag in the microwave, turning it on.

Killian gives her a quick tour of the downstairs while they wait for the popcorn to pop.

Emma looks around the living room, her eyes falling on a photo on the mantle of a woman. Emma picks it up, studying her face. "Is this your mother?"

Killian nods softly, his eyes darkening a little when he stares at the photo in her hand.

"She was beautiful. She has your smile," Emma comments with a warm glint in her eyes as she glances at her boyfriend.

"Thanks, love, I get that a lot," he says with a shy grin.

Emma replaces the photo on the mantle and looks behind Killian, her eyes landing on another photo. One with Killian, his father, and another boy. Her eyes widen as she rushes over and picks up the frame. "Oh, my goodness, you look like such a nerd!" She glances at Killian and he's beet red.

"Haha, yes, I had a nerdy phase." He tries to grab the frame from her hand but she spins around keeping it out of his reach as she studies the picture.

"Is this your brother?" she asks, pointing to the brown-haired, curly boy next to him, who appears to be a couple of years older than Killian in the photo.

"Aye, that's Liam. He's the athlete. I'm the nerd."

Emma can definitely detect the resemblance. "So, all the Jones brothers are handsome, I see."

Killian quickly reaches for the frame again, this time snatching it from her hands. "Alright, that's enough ogling my brother," he teases with a chuckle.

Emma rolls her eyes. "I wasn't ogling your brother, I was ogling the adorkable nerd next to him," she giggles.

"You certainly were when I was in the bathroom changing," he points out with a sly grin, and Emma blushes profusely, not even bothering to deny it.

"Damn right I was. My boyfriend is smoking hot." He blushes again as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck and gets on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. "There is no one more handsome than you, Killian. I promise."

A small smile curves his lips, his face flushed as he wraps his arms around her waist, still clutching onto the picture frame. "There's no one more beautiful than you, my love."

The blush deepens in her cheeks as she gazes into his eyes. "So, what happened to the glasses?"

"Well, I got tired of being called four eyes and getting picked on by bullies because I was so small and scrawny. It didn't help matters by living up to everyone's expectations and burying my face in textbooks and being more interested in science and math than girls. So, I ditched the glasses, got contacts and bought a Bowflex after I saved up enough money from my job as a paperboy. But even when I bulked up and girls became more interested in me, I wasn't interested in them."

Emma arches a brow, eyeing him suspiciously. "So, what changed then?"

He grins and leans in to kiss her lips. "I met you."

She gently swats him on the shoulder. "You liar," she teases him.

Killian chuckles. "I swear it's the truth, love. I've had crushes before but they were on girls I knew could never have, and it was just too exhausting liking someone who would never be interested in me. So I just stopped liking them altogether. You can ask Robin and Will. I was dreading the task of showing around the new girl, but the moment I laid eyes on you, I was a goner."

"Really?" She remembers that day like it were yesterday. She was so nervous about going to a new school, but she was so grateful to have Killian show her around. And it didn't hurt he turned out to be gorgeous.

"Aye." He releases her from his hold, returning the frame to the top of the mantle. "Can I tell you something even more embarrassing than being interested in school more than girls?"

"Yes, please," she chants a little too enthusiastically.

He turns around, gazing into her eyes with a genuine expression on his face. "You're the first girl I've ever kissed."

Emma's eyes almost pop out of her skull. "Are you serious?!" She thought he was an experienced kisser the first time they made out. He has definitely improved since then though.

"As a heart attack. But you know what?"

"What?"

He wraps his arms around her back and presses his forehead against hers. "I don't regret it one bit. I'm glad you were my first kiss," he murmurs, eyeing her lips.

Emma kisses him softly before pulling away. Truthfully, she's relieved she was his first. "Well, then I should probably tell you… you were my first kiss too."

"I was?" He looks genuinely shocked.

"Yes," she laughs. "I don't exactly go around kissing every cute boy I meet."

"I know, love," he chuckles. "So, why me?"

"Because you were sweet and nice and not like other guys who have shown interest in me. Being the pastor's daughter isn't exactly a turn-on for guys, and the ones who weren't turned away weren't the type of guy I imagined being with."

"And what type was that?"

Emma bites her bottom lip, mulling over his question. "Honestly, I didn't really have a type or at least one that I was aware of, but now that I do, only one guy falls into that category… you."

Killian grins and they get lost in another kiss before they remember the popcorn in the microwave which beeped a few minutes ago.

"So, how did a guy like you become friends with Graham?" she asks, mentioning his name begrudgingly as they enter his bedroom, Emma carrying the bowl of popcorn and Killian carrying two Cherry Cokes.

"Well, we became friends after I offered to help him with his homework." He sets one of the cans down and pops open the tab of the other soda, handing it to her. "He was failing his classes and had to improve his grades if he wanted to continue playing sports. Then I found out he was manipulating girls, so I ran away from that friendship faster than you can say _Hasta la vista, baby._"

Emma burst into laughter at his Terminator impression. "You're such a nerd."

He blushes, not even attempting to argue.

Killian flips off the light, and they get settled into his bed, sitting next to each other and resting their backs against the headrest with the bowl on both their laps. He turns on Netflix and they search through the movies until they agree on one; Emma honestly doesn't care about what they watch, as long as she can be close to Killian. She curls up next to him and lays her head on his chest as he wraps an arm around her shoulders and kisses her temple. She rests her hand on his stomach, enjoying how solid and firm his torso is under her fingers.

His body feels so warm against hers and his hands feel so strong against her back as he starts rubbing gentle circles through the oversized t-shirt she's wearing. A delicate moan escapes her lips as she closes her eyes, relishing in the touch of his hands. It feels so good being alone with him like this, being in a warm bed, rather than the bed of his truck. She feels warm and comfortable and her mind keeps drifting to that moment in his truck before the rain had begun. She feels a flash of warmth in her belly at the memory.

"Isn't this nice?" he murmurs, stroking her hair and sweetly kissing the top of her head.

Emma nods against his chest. "This is so nice, I never want to leave. I just want to stay right here forever."

"Me too, love, me too."

About an hour and a half into the movie, the popcorn is gone, their empty pop cans are on Killian's nightstand and Emma's sitting between his legs, her back pressed into his chest as his arms are snug around her under his Star Wars comforter. She yaws, her eyes falling shut.

"You sleepy, baby?" he whispers softly.

Emma nods against her chest.

"Shall we continue the movie or would you rather sleep?"

"We can finish it," she says sleepily. She wishes they could finish something else they had started.

After the movie ends, Killian suggests another one and Emma agrees because she's not ready to leave his arms just yet, only to use the restroom. He turns on the lamp as she stands up, stretching her limbs, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Okay. I'll take the bowl and cans downstairs, otherwise, my dad will have a conniption if I leave them here."

"Okay," she laughs. "Meet you back here in a few minutes."

* * *

_**Emma sighs as she brushes her teeth with the toothbrush Killian had given her that was still in the package from his last Dentist visit. She can't believe they almost had sex, and now they're just hanging out in his bed like nothing happened. She has no problem with that, she just doesn't know how she'll be able to keep her hands to herself for much longer.**_

_**She rinses out her mouth and returns to Killian's room to find he hasn't returned to yet. She's about to slip under the covers but then decides she doesn't want to watch another movie. She has something else in mind. Her heart is pounding mercilessly as she pulls off Killian's boxers and lays across the bed on her side, planting her cheek on her fist and her elbow on the mattress. The t-shirt she's wearing is just long enough to reach her thighs, just low enough to tease her boyfriend.**_

_**As she waits, a mixture of emotions simmer inside her, and when the door finally opens, excitement and anxiety rise in her chest.**_

_**Killian enters with more Cherry Cokes. "I grabbed the pops before I realized how dumb that was considering you just—" Killian freezes mid-sentence, his mouth hanging open when he sees Emma laying on his bed in nothing but his t-shirt. His fingers clench around the cans, the aluminum crinkling a little in his hands. "Bloody hell…"**_

_**"Considering I just brushed my teeth?" she finishes for him with a giggle.**_

_**"Aye," he musters, his voice cracked.**_

_**"We could save them for later," she suggests with an impish smirk.**_

_**"And what pray tell did you have in mind that would keep us too occupied to enjoy our sodas?"**_

_**She purses her lips and rubs her chin like she has to think about his question. "Hmmm… I have a few ideas."**_

_**Killian draws a long, unsteady breath, expressing perhaps exasperation at his own indecisiveness as to what to do, but probably also expressing the itch that was building in his pajama pants. "Love, I think you're trying to kill me."**_

_**Emma feigns innocence as she bats her lashes. "Whatever do you mean? I would do no such thing."**_

_**Killian growls as he sets the pops down and climbs on the bed, running his hand up her leg as he lays on his side in front of her.**_

_**"You know exactly what you're doing, otherwise you wouldn't have removed my boxers from your long, pretty legs."**_

_**"They fell off…" she shrugs. "Ooops." Her lips are laced with a mischievous smile.**_

_**"Uh-huh," he chuckles and leans in a little closer, claiming her lips with his.**_

_**Her eyes flutter shut as she moves her lips against his, enjoying how warm and soft his mouth is, their tongues connecting, sending liquid heat through her blood. He slides his hand in her hair as they deepen the kiss and become completely consumed by each other. Her entire body pulsates with need, her nipples hardening through the shirt she's wearing, her breasts flushed against his chest. His hand moves from her cheek and runs down her neck before venturing south. He doesn't stop at her breasts, but instead slips his fingers under her shirt, around her thighs and in between her legs, feeling how wet she is. She's completely soaked.**_

_**She swallows the delicious groan clawing from his throat as he coats his fingertips in her nectar. "Still soaked, I see," he comments, smirking against her lips.**_

_**She smiles, unashamed. "Even more than I was when we got caught in the rain."**_

_**He chuckles and continues kissing her. Emma's curiosity blooms and she lifts her knee toward the ceiling to allow him better access, but instead, his hand glides up her body underneath the t-shirt and he cups her firm breast in his hand, squeezing it gently, her nipple stiff under his palm. She moans when he brushes his thumb over the pebbled flesh. She can't decide which feeling is strongest in her—excitement or apprehension—but she feels ready, more ready than she's ever felt before. Beyond that, she needs him inside her; she needs to feel them become one. Her body quivers slightly, from being a little afraid, but also very eager. Not only will this be the first time they're together, but it will also be their first time.**_

_**The thought of having him inside of her makes her dizzy and her whole body tingles.**_

_**She kisses him hungrily, running a hand over his chest, appreciating the little groan he offers when she sucks on his tongue. He switches his hand to her other breast, kneading the soft weight in his fingers, pulling gently on her nipple and she feels his erection hardening in his pants, twitching against her entrance. Emma moans, her body erupting with feelings she has never experienced before. She reaches between them and slips her hand inside his pants, wrapping her fingers around his dick. It twitches involuntarily at her touch.**_

_**"Oh my God," she moans, feeling how hard and big he is, feeling the ridges of muscle underneath his skin.**_

_**He groans against her lips as she gives him a few experimental strokes. Soon, white stickiness is oozing from his velvety tip that she can feel under her thumb. Emma's core pulsates with need; being able to touch him and feel how badly he wants her hastens her urgency to have him. She removes her hand only to shove down his pants, and he helps her, both of them moving frantically. When he's kneeling before her naked, his cock long and aching, the thought of him erupting inside of her—because of her—makes her rapturous. "Fuck."**_

_**Killian chuckles, amusement dancing in his eyes. "I've never heard you swear before."**_

_**Emma smiles bashfully, her cheeks flooding with blush. "Sorry."**_

_**"Please don't apologize. I enjoy hearing you cuss."**_

_**"Yeah?" she asks, arching a brow as her hand returns to his shaft and continues to stroke him. "You like when I say fuck?"**_

_**He groans and thrusts his hips into her touch. "God yes."**_

_**She sees what washes over him—a feeling of not being in control, of needing release, of begging for whatever she has in mind to come next. And Emma can barely maintain herself.**_

_**"Oh fuck, Killian…" She's so consumed with heat, she removes her top without thinking about it, her heart slamming in her chest. This is it, the moment she has waited for, when she steps out of the shell she had encased herself in and bears herself to him so he can drink in her naked form, take in her beauty and appreciate the young woman in her. She tosses the shirt to the floor and can see any traces of doubt in his eyes completely dissipate when his eyes take in all she has to offer. She delights in how his eyes light up when he sees her naked for the first time.**_

_**"God, Emma," he whispers, his voice completely wrecked as his eyes glide over her breasts, her pink nipples stiff under her gaze.**_

_**Emma's felt cute before, beautiful even, but she's never felt sexy before him. Feeling sexy is a foreign concept to her, but the way Killian looks at her, the way his eyes sweep over her form makes her feel sexy. He makes her feel desirable.**_

_**"You're so gorgeous." He lowers his head and moves in, kissing along the curve of her breast, eagerly latching on to a nipple with his lips. He draws the stiff bud into his mouth, allowing his teeth to nibble gently on the delicate flesh as he wraps his arms around her back.**_

_**Emma moans, writhing in his hold as she straddles him so she can grind into him. She grips onto his shoulders and dips her head back, her nectar smearing over his length. He slides his hand down her belly as he explores her breasts very thoroughly, taking one in his mouth and one in his hand, squeezing, pulling and suckling her nipples as his other hand falls to her entrance, her nectar coating his fingertips. He's in the right position to suck on her breasts and finger her at the same time.**_

_**Emma's legs tremble as he gently strokes her folds, which are gleaming with wetness, so much so that his finger easily slides into her. He licks her breast, twirling his tongue around her areola and sucks her nipple into his mouth, groaning several times at how good she tastes. How good she feels in his mouth. How good she feels around his finger. His hands and lips take turns exploring her breasts, switching back and forth between each one as he feathers her clit. Emma moves her hands to his hair as he thrusts his finger inside of her heat, her chest lifting and falling sporadically as he finds the spot that produces a moan from deep in her belly. She's not prepared for the sensations surging through her, as much as she wants him, as much as she craves him. Her fingers clench around his hair as her walls clench around his finger. She rides him vigorously, chasing the unbelievable pleasure coursing through her as a wave of violent tremors possesses her body; it's so sudden and unexpected and explosive. It's an incredible sensation, unlike anything she's ever felt before.**_

_**With one final suck, he releases her breast from his mouth with a pop, his eyes connecting with hers as he revels in the way she falls apart in his hand. Her whole body is shuddering and her arms and legs are shaking as he presses a kiss to her forehead, the room spinning around her. Killian grips her waist to hold her steady, and she's grateful because her knees are weak and she wouldn't be able to hold herself up on her own.**_

_**She's obviously no expert, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out she just experienced her very first orgasm. She's in shock at how fast she exploded, and how he only had to use his hand to make her cum, and she can't wait for his cock to replace the finger she'd felt inside of her seconds ago. "Killian… I need you," she cries desperately, surprised she can even speak after that mind-boggling orgasm.**_

_**Needing no further encouragement, he gently lays Emma on her back, lowering his head to kiss her slowly. She responds by easing her legs apart and hooking them loosely around his back.**_

_**Breaking the kiss he stares deeply into her eyes, searching for even a trace of doubt or disapproval. "Are you sure about this, love?"**_

_**She nods, cupping his cheeks in her hands. "Yes, Killian. I love you. I want you. Please make love to me," she adds, in case he's still not sure about whether she wants this.**_

_**"I love you too, Emma," he says raspily and gently lowers the head of his cock at her slick entrance.**_

_**Their eyes are still locked, heartbeats thumping wildly as he slowly eases into her tight sheath. She's so wet, he glides in easily before finding resistance. Emma bites her bottom lip, preparing for this part to hurt, but she's so desperate to be filled by her boyfriend's cock, she doesn't mind. He hesitates for a second and lingers there, enjoying the sensation of being so tightly enveloped by her warmth, but Emma snakes her legs around him and her hands clutch onto his shoulder blades, pulling him into her. She holds her breath, and when he plunges through her walls, she's hit with a heady mixture of pain and pleasure and bites down gently on his shoulder. Any pain she feels though immediately subsides, and she only feels pleasure, the pleasure of finally submitting her body to him.**_

_**Thunder crashes outside, heavy rain beating on the window as he moves inside of her, slowly at first, exploring her uncharted depths. Neither has ever felt so complete. She feels full—very full, her walls perfectly conforming around his cock and soon, he's making love to her at a steady, natural pace. Emma moves with him, and they're perfectly in sync. This is everything she had hoped for and so much more. He feels perfect inside of her and she wants every second of this to last forever.**_

_**"God, you feel incredible," he groans, barely keeping himself together as he buries his face in her hair, which is spread out over the pillow. "I'm not going to last long, baby," he whispers in her ear.**_

_**"It's okay," she moans, his words making her shudder. "We have all night."**_

_**He lifts his head and she gives him an encouraging smile. He answers with a grin and kisses her lips. "I love the idea of that."**_

_**Emma tightens her legs around his back, wanting more of him, and soon he's driving into her deep with reckless abandon.**_

_**"Killian!" she cries, her peak cresting the surface, slowly but intensely. Her mind is a cloud of lust and all she can think about is her boyfriend's dick inside of her, slowly bringing her to her sweet demise.**_

_**Killian reaches between them and strokes her clit, and Emma quickly learns this technique is her undoing. She falls completely apart in his arms, moaning and whimpering and cursing as her entire body jolts, her toes curling into the back of his thighs, her fingernails clawing into Killian's back.**_

_**Her walls flutter around him, and the increased pressure is too much.**_

_**"Emma…" He groans and snaps his hips repeatedly, his muscles convulsing. Cum spurts from the slit of his cock, pouring deep inside her depths, her walls shuddering around him, milking every last drop. He pumps into her for a few seconds longer, savoring his orgasm.**_

_**Still inside her, he gently collapses onto her body, breathing sporadically as he rests his head on her chest, panting against her skin.**_

_**She stares at the ceiling, her vision blurry as she combs her hands through his hair. She's heard her friends speak of losing their virginities as they tried to explain what orgasms felt like, but never in her wildest fantasy, did Emma imagine what this could feel like.**_

_**She's glad to have given herself to Killian, she truly has no regrets, even as she stares at her purity ring and bites her bottom lip, but it ended too fast. She was right though. They have all night. His father wouldn't be home until tomorrow afternoon. And they squeeze every last drop out of their evening, making love a couple more times before jumping in the shower together.**_

_**After turning off the lights, they return to his bed, both content and sated as they slip under the covers and hold each other, easily falling into a deep, blissful slumber.**_

* * *

**Seven Weeks Later…**

The December air is bitter cold as Emma gets out of her bug and trudges to Killian's truck. She's shivering and numb all at once, but not because of the weather.

How could she let this happen? How could _they _let this happen? Both of them were irresponsible, too enamored with each other to think about the consequences of their actions.

Emma is silent as Killian helps her into the truck, which is still running, producing heat. _Always a gentleman,_ she thinks, _except when she needed him to be a gentleman the most. Stop, _Emma chastises herself. She can't blame him for this. She's just as responsible for this as he is, maybe even a little more since she initiated it in the first place.

He goes around to the driver's side and gets in, shutting the door as Emma stares vacantly through a watery gaze, absentmindedly watching the snowflakes land softly on the windshield.

Maybe she's worried for nothing. Maybe she's overreacting. Maybe she shouldn't even say anything until she knows for sure. But if she doesn't get this off her chest, she might implode.

"Emma, baby, you alright?" His expression is laced with concern as he takes his hand in hers. "What did you need to tell me?"

Emma draws in a deep, exasperated breath, her face drained of blood as she turns to look at him. She has to tell him. She has to prepare him, just in case her fears are confirmed. She can't even think about what will happen if she's right. She just can't. Her mind is already reeling with how Killian might react at the possibility. "Killian, I'm…." she stammers, unable to get the words out at first.

But he offers her an encouraging smile and takes both of her hands in his, gently kissing her knuckles. "What is it, love?"

She takes another deep breath, gathering the courage she needs from the way he touches her, the way he looks at her. "I'm late."

His face clouds with confusion. "Emma, we still have a few minutes before the bell rings. We'll be in class on time."

"No, Killian… that's not what I mean." She shakes her head, trying to hold back the tears stinging her eyes.

Killian's eyes are swarmed with worry as he waits for her to explain.

_Just rip off the bandaid, _she tells herself, squeezing her eyes shut. She opens her eyes again and the way Killian's staring at her makes her heart hurt. He's so worried and confused and if she doesn't explain soon, she's afraid he'll start sobbing too. So she blurts it out and prays for the best.

"I might be pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Seven weeks ago…_**

_Before Killian met Emma, he didn't believe in God. He had his own reasons but basically he didn't understand how God could allow all the pain and suffering in the world. _

_He didn't believe in God. Not until he met Emma. Because only God could create such a beautiful and perfect creature. And finding her wasn't by chance. It had to be a part of God's divine plan. Killian doesn't consider himself lucky. No, he considers himself blessed. _

_Killian could definitely get used to waking up like this. The sun hadn't come up yet, and he had his own version of the moon in his arms, so pure and beautiful, he could gaze at her forever. He's never felt like this before. Never in his life has he enjoyed anything as much as he enjoys being with her. Holding Emma in his arms as they lay in bed to the sound of the drizzling rain with not a care in the world evokes emotions he can't begin to describe. Tonight is easily the best night of his life. Not only did Emma confess her love for him, but he finally got to hold her in his arms as they lay in his comfortable bed instead of the bed of his truck. And then they made love in it. _

_He could easily lay here forever, just holding her in his arms, his mind only filled with the memories of their lovemaking playing on repeat. He loves that he is the only one to have seen her naked and at her most vulnerable, to witness her finding sweet release. And he loves when she curses because he is the only person who gets to hear her curse. He's the only person who gets to see that side of her. He's the only one who gets to be with her in such an intimate way. The feeling of being inside his beautiful girlfriend was indescribable. He could feel her walls wrapped around him so tightly, and since there were no barriers between them, he could feel how wet and soft she was, her nectar so warm and inviting, he almost lost his mind as he lost himself inside of her. _

_Emma stirs in his arms, a pleasant sigh escaping her lips. _

_"Are you comfortable, love?" he asks softly, running his fingertips up and down the length of her arm, enjoying how soft her skin is as he presses a kiss to her elegant neck. _

_"Mmmhm, very comfortable," she replies sleepily. _

_"Good," he murmurs, dropping another kiss to her bare shoulder blade and tightens his arms around her. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" _

_She shakes her head. "Not at all. That was incredible. Everything I hoped it would be." _

_"I'm glad." _

_She turns around in his arms until her naked breasts are pressed against his chest, a lazy smile settled across her lips. She reaches out a hand to touch his face, her thumb brushing over his stubbled jaw as she gazes into his eyes. "You were perfect." _

_"You were, too," he says, grinning like an idiot. _

_She smiles and captures his lips, his heart speeding up again as they get wrapped up in a heated kiss, his hand caressing her cheek and his tongue slipping past her lips to taste her soft mouth. The kiss lasts much longer than he expects, and he ends up entering her and coming inside her once more before he takes her to Ruby's. _

**_Present_**

Killian isn't sure how to respond at first; there's shock on his face and his mouth is hanging open even though he's unable to form words. But he knows Emma needs him to respond. He knows Emma needs to be comforted or reassured, or for him to tell her it'll be okay, or maybe to convince her she's overreacting and that she may not actually be pregnant. "But how? I mean…" he stammers, his brain frantically searching for the right question. "We've been using protection, love."

"We didn't use one our first night together, or the morning after, remember?"

Of course he remembers. That night was the best, most incredible night of his life. But he hates himself for not using protection with her. They hadn't realized until days later and by then it was too late for Plan B. But she assured him she couldn't get pregnant because she'd just had her period their first night together.

**Seven weeks ago...**

_How could he'd be so fucking stupid?! He asks himself this over and over again, his face buried in his hands as he sits in his truck, waiting for Emma. _

_Once she climbs in, he lifts his head to see that her face is riddled with confusion and concern, her green eyes studying him inquisitively. "What's wrong, babe?" _

_He reaches for her hand and lays gentle kisses over her knuckles. "I just… I'm really sorry, Emma." _

_"Sorry for what?" _

_His throat goes dry, and he swallows thickly as he gazes at her, full of regret. "I'm sorry I didn't use protection." _

_"Oh," she replies softly, but she doesn't seem to be worried. "Killian, you don't have to apologize for that." _

_A look of confusion furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?" he asks before realizing why it may not be a big deal that they didn't use protection. His eyes light up with hope. "Wait, you're on birth control? I just figured your parents would never allow you to—" _

_"No, I'm not," she quickly cuts him off. "You're right, my parents don't believe in birth control. It's a wonder they don't have ten children," she remarks with a gentle laugh. _

_He falls back into panic mode. "Then how can you be so calm, love?" _

_"Because I just had my period the night we were together. I need to be ovulating to get pregnant. My cycle is the same every month, so that means I had seven more days until I would ovulate again, minus the five days your sperm can live inside me, so no worries, we're in the clear." _

_Killian eyes her in surprise. "For being a virgin only a few days ago, you seem to know a lot about this stuff, love," he teases with a small smirk. _

_Emma shoves him playfully and laughs. "Yeah, well my parents wouldn't allow me to attend sex ed class so I had to find out this stuff on my own. And luckily my parents don't dictate who I'm allowed to be friends with. You learn a lot from having sexually active friends, especially if one of those friends is Ruby. So trust me, I would've said something that night if I thought otherwise." _

_Killian breathes a sigh of relief. "I trust you, love." _

**_Present_**

After they realized (or at least _thought) _they had dodged a bullet, Killian bought a jumbo pack of condoms and they hadn't had unprotected sex since then.

"But if you're late, you would have noticed last month, right?" He doesn't know much about the female anatomy but he does know they get a visit from Aunt Flow every month. Though he lost his mother at a young age, he's learned a thing or two from having female friends and an older brother who had a girlfriend for most of high school.

"That's the thing, Killian, I _didn't _notice. All I ever think about is you," she admits in frustration.

His heart warms, and he graces her with a small smile, encouraging her to continue.

"I completely forgot about my time of the month until the other day when I was at the grocery store with my mom and she asked me if I needed tampons. I said yes because the last time I had my period, I had a week's supply and knew I would have to buy more for December. Well, now it's December so I thought I only had a few more tampons left. But then when I got home, I checked my supply and realized I had more than a few. I had a week's supply left, Killian," she croaks, tears spilling down her cheeks. "So I checked the calendar, and sure enough, I haven't had my period since October, and now it's December and I still have no period!" When Emma stops rambling, she looks completely wrecked, like she's about to burst.

Killian reaches over and wipes away her tears, his thumb brushing over her cheek. "Hey," he whispers gently, "we don't know for sure yet if you're pregnant or not. I mean, you can miss your period for other reasons, right?"

"Yes, but what if I _am _pregnant? My parents will kill me!" she shrieks, pulling away from him and slumping back into her seat, her hand clutching tightly around the door handle. The pain she's feeling makes his heart hurt.

They hear the school bell ring, but going to class is the last thing on their minds.

"I can't go to class like this, I'm freaking out," she says, releasing the door handle and running her hands over her face.

Killian thinks for a moment. He knows going to class will be useless. They'll both be wondering if Emma's pregnant or not. "Well, how about this—we go to the drug store, get a pregnancy test and go back to my house so you can take it and find out for sure?"

"But, Killian, I can't go. What if I run into someone I know? What if I run into someone from church? They'll tell my parents, " Emma cries in panic.

"I can go. No one knows we're together except our friends, so if I run into someone I know, they won't know I'm getting the test for you."

Emma nods. "Okay. Let me give you some money for it." She reaches into her back pocket, pulling out some cash, but he puts his hand on her arm to stop her.

"That's okay, Emma, I'll get it."

"Why? You're not the one who has to take it."

"Well, no, but this is my fault, Emma," he replies grimly. "I should've worn a condom. That's only on me."

"But I'm the one who initiated it. You said you were okay with waiting and I was the one who was impatient. This isn't your fault, Killian."

"It's not yours either, Emma. We both should've been more responsible. But that doesn't matter now. What matters is finding out. Besides, you're the one who might be carrying a baby inside of your womb for nine months, so the least I can do is pay for the pregnancy test."

She doesn't argue with that logic.

Killian drops Emma off at his house, stops at an ATM to withdraw money from his bank account and drives to the drugstore with bated breath. He's been to this particular store a million times, but he's never had to buy pregnancy tests before. He only knows where they're located because they're next to the condoms, which are ironically located directly across from the baby diapers. Which is probably what he'll be buying the next time he's down this aisle if Emma really is pregnant.

To think, less than eight months down the road, Killian could be holding a baby in his arms, a baby to love and protect with everything he has. The thought scares the hell out of him, but also excites him and warms his heart. He knew he would have children someday, he just didn't think it would happen so soon. He only blames himself though. He should've done everything he could to prevent this from happening. But he knows without a doubt he'll do everything he can to make sure Emma never feels like she's alone in this. Because she's definitely not.

He's in this for the long haul, no matter what the long haul brings. If he lives long enough to see it of course. He doesn't normally pray, but right now he's praying Emma's father practices what he preaches and shows him a little mercy rather than murder him in cold blood. But he can't think about the consequences just yet. First, he and Emma have to find out if she's actually pregnant or not.

Choosing a pregnancy test is a nightmare. He's overwhelmed by the selection and his palms are sweating because it turns out, there are several kinds of pregnancy tests, a variety of brands and a wide range of prices. There are some that say _First Response, _which he understands are for early results, but there are others that say _One Step _, which make him scratch his head. He thought all pregnancy tests involved only one step—to pee on a stick.

He's not sure which one to buy, so he grabs one of each kind. He ends up spending almost eighty bucks on pregnancy tests, but it's a small price to pay, even when the middle-aged clerk at the checkout counter gives him a judgmental look like she's thinking he's too young to be knocking someone up. But he somehow makes it out of the store without a hitch and drives back to his girlfriend.

Perhaps in ordinary circumstances, Emma would've laughed at all the pregnancy tests, but she's too frazzled and panicked, her fingers shaking as she selects one. Killian opens the package, handing her one of the sticks inside and reads the directions on the box out loud. Emma wastes no time pulling down her jeans and panties before sitting on the toilet.

"Do you want me to leave so you can have some privacy, love?" he asks, scratching behind his ear as he averts his eyes from his girlfriend. It's not like he hasn't seen her naked but watching her pee is rather awkward.

"No, please don't leave," Emma pleads.

So his eyes return to her, and he walks over and rubs her back reassuringly. "I won't go anywhere. I'm here," he murmurs softly.

When Emma's finished, she replaces the cap on the test, sets it on the counter and washes her hands, which are still trembling. Then they wait. Emma sits on the toilet seat lid and buries her face in her hands. "I can't look at it," she says, her words muffled by her palms. "Tell me when it's ready."

Killian's heart plummets as he moves her long hair over her shoulder and rubs her back in soothing circles. It's not supposed to be like this. The only results she should be hiding from and asking him to read out loud are grades and college letters, not pregnancy tests.

The instructions say they're supposed to wait five minutes, but when Killian looks at the tiny screen of the test, the results are already there, the two pink lines clear as day.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, debating whether he should tell her yet. She still has three more minutes of hope, and he doesn't want to take that from her, so he waits. The minutes pass—three, two, one—and Killian moves in front of her, facing her and kneeling down before her. He gently removes her hands from her face, speaking as gently as he can, but his voice is trembling. "Love…" He peers into her eyes, but he doesn't have to say anything because Emma already knows what he's going to say.

"Nooooo!" She bursts into tears and once again buries her face in her hands. His heart shatters into a million pieces at the pained sounds she makes, and he throws his arms around her, letting her sob uncontrollably into his shoulder to her heart's content as he whispers in her ear over and over, "I'm so sorry, Emma."

Even though they knew it was possible for her to be pregnant before she took the test, neither of them were nowhere near prepared for this.

In eight months, Emma will give birth to their child, and Killian's not quite sure how to feel right now. Of course he'll be happy and excited when the time comes, but right now he's too torn up by Emma's reaction, and he has to find a way to rectify this somehow. He has to let her know things will be okay. He has to have a plan because he's praying Emma won't give their baby up for adoption. That would crush his heart even more than it is. He has to make sure she knows he's not going anywhere. That he'll be with her and their baby through thick and thin.

Slowly he releases Emma, placing one hand on her arm as he caresses her cheek with his other hand. He doesn't wipe the tears away just yet. She's allowed to have her tears over this.

Emma looks at him with glistening, green eyes all red and swollen, tears slathered over her face. "Killian…" she chokes out. "What am I going to do?"

His heart constricts and tears spring to his eyes. How can she think for one second she's alone in this? _"You_ aren't going to do anything, love," he reassures her.

Her eyes widen in fear. "No! Abortion isn't an option for me!" she screeches, clutching onto her belly protectively.

A smile almost creeps over his lips. For the first time, he can see the protective mother in her eyes. "I would never suggest that, Emma."

"Then what are you saying?" she asks inquisitively and wipes away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

He stands up and grabs a Kleenex from the bathroom counter and kneels in front of her once more. He wipes her tears, studying the wreckage in her beautiful features. It pains him to see her like this, but it's all the more reason to try to make things better for her. He tosses the tissue into the trashcan and takes a long, unsteady breath as he reaches into his pocket, pulling out something he had wanted to give her for Christmas. But he figures now is an even better time. Clutching onto the square jewelry box, he holds it out to her.

Emma gasps when she sees it, her eyes widening in panic.

He chuckles. "Relax, I'm not proposing."

She breathes a little sigh in relief and he finds the courage to open it, revealing a heart pendant on a silver chain with a ruby heart-shaped rose in the center. Emma reaches out and fingers the stone, her eyes softening as she studies the pendant.

"Turn over the pendant, baby," he says sweetly, and she abides, reading the inscription out loud.

"True love lasts forever." Her eyes well up with tears again, but he knows these tears are different. These are tears of joy. Tears of hope.

"I got this a week after we started dating," he admits softly with a sheepish smile. "I knew right away I wanted to be with you for as long as you'd want me, and I thought a promise ring would be too obvious to your parents, so I got you this necklace as my promise to you..." His eyes dart from the necklace to her face, meeting her gaze as he speaks the sincerest words he's ever spoken, other than saying I love you. "I'm in this for the long haul, Emma. So whatever obstacles are ahead, you _never _have to face them alone. I'll be here as long as you want me to be."

"But, I can't ask you to throw your life away for me," she says, her words shattered as more tears fall down her cheeks.

Killian looks at her, appalled she would think that. "You think I'd be throwing my life away if I raised a baby with you?"

"We're too young," she croaks. "We haven't even graduated from high school yet. How are we even going to afford a baby?"

"We graduate in five months, Emma, and you won't have the baby for another three months after that. We can come up with a plan by then. I'll work two jobs while I go to flight school and we'll take our baby to daycare so you can go to school. Or if we go to college here in Storybrooke, we can drop our baby off with our parents while we work and go to school, that is, if they don't disown us," he adds with a gentle laugh. He caresses her cheek, not sure how much he's convincing her they can do this, but he offers a hopeful smile. "I don't have all the answers yet, and it will be hard, but we'll figure it out. _Together. _You won't be alone in this. Ever." He carefully pulls out the delicate chain, sets the box down on the tiled floor and holds out the necklace. "I promise you, love, the only way you can get rid of me is if you asked me to go away. Until then, I'll be here for you and our baby no matter what."

"But what about my parents? We'll have to tell them, eventually. They'll never be okay with this."

"We'll tell them when you're ready, Emma. In two months when you turn eighteen if you want. You'll be an adult then and they won't be able to tell you what to do anymore. Besides, we'll elope if we have to," he says jokingly, but he's definitely not opposed to the idea.

Emma manages a heart-wrenching smile through her tears and tilts her head forward so he can put the necklace around her neck. She moves her hair out of the way and he clasps the chain together, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Stunning, just like you," he compliments sweetly, making her blush. "I love you, Emma Nolan," he whispers and slips his hand underneath the bottom hem of her shirt and places his palm on her stomach. "And I'll love our baby just as much. I promise you that."

Emma sniffles and wipes away some more tears. "I love you, too." She leans in and presses her lips against his.

She tastes like tears, and his heart aches as he wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly as their lips stay latched, just relishing in the feel of each other's lips.

When he stands up, he packages up the test and hides it underneath the bathroom sink. Then he picks her up bridal style and brings her to his bedroom, placing her on his bed before he climbs in with her.

"Love, do you think the drugstore would let me return all the unopened pregnancy tests?" he asks casually, pulling the comforter over them.

For the first time that day, Emma giggles as she shoves her hand playfully against his chest. "Really? That's what you're worried about?"

He shrugs and chuckles. "What? I spent a lot of money on those, money that'll be better spent on our baby, am I wrong?" he asks, swiping her hair away from her angelic face.

Another giggle escapes her lips and his heart soars at the sound. "No, you're definitely not wrong about that," she agrees and snuggles against him, impossibly closer.

He smiles and wraps his arms tightly around her, dropping a kiss to the crown of her head. He has to admit, after the events of the day, it feels so good to hear her laugh. Finding out she was pregnant was the easy part though.

Now comes the hard part. They have to tell her parents.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know it's a quicker update than normal, but I had some time and inspiration to get this chapter out. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you ultraluckycatnd for looking it over and thank you everyone for reading!**

**Again there is some smut, not actual sex, but just in case, I included the asterisks before and after the scene. I wasn't sure where to put it afterward, so there is some aftermath after the asterisks indicating what they had done, but if you want to skip it entirely, feel free to jump ahead to the scene break.**

* * *

"Dad, stop!" Emma laughs as she swats her father's hand away from the pan. "It's not ready yet."

He pouts and pulls his hand away, his hands resting on Emma's shoulders as she stirs the sauce. "But it smells delicious. I can't just have a taste, you know, to sample it?"

"No!" Emma and her mother say in unison.

"Not until dinner's ready." Mary Margaret gives him a quick kiss on the lips, then points to the kitchen door. "Now leave so we can finish making dinner."

He's still pouting, but he kisses the side of Emma's head and sighs as he removes his hands from her shoulders and reluctantly leaves the kitchen.

Mary Margaret shakes her head as she turns on the faucet to rinse some dishes they had dirtied while they had prepared the lasagna. "Your father is so impatient."

"What's new?" Emma agrees with a laugh, but she can't deny she loves spending time with her family like this. She loves cooking with her mom because it's one of the things they get to do together that doesn't involve church or school. It's really handy having a teacher as a mom because she's always willing to help with homework, but most of the time neither of them wants to think about school.

Emma had sent in a bunch of college applications to appease her parents, but she already knows she's going to Storybrooke University since they have a police academy training program. She can get her associate's degree there and take the required testing the following fall. By then, her baby will be two years old and she'll have plenty of time to get in shape again after the pregnancy. SU also has a really great athletic facility and computer lab, they have campus daycare and family housing available to full-time students with children. Luckily, she and Killian don't have to be married to qualify as a family in the state they live in; they only have to be eighteen and full-time students permanently living together. Not that she's opposed to marriage; she can definitely see that happening somewhere down the road. But, she and Killian have enough on their plate as it is without having to also plan a wedding. And she doesn't want to get married just because she's pregnant. She doesn't want a shotgun wedding. Once they turn eighteen and get admitted into SU, they can apply for family housing.

There are also many jobs they could get close to, or on campus. The university has an Aviation program and offers night classes, so when they're not working, one of them can stay with the baby while the other one goes to school.

It's still weird thinking about that. _Their baby. _

She's about ten weeks pregnant and even though she knows she's too early to really show yet, apart from a small baby bump, she's still paranoid about it. Luckily, for a good majority of her pregnancy, it will be cold outside, which means Emma will be wearing lots of baggy sweaters. She's thought about telling her parents, but she's not ready yet. She sees how happy they are and how proud they are of her; she doesn't want to disappoint them. But she knows she has to tell them soon. If she doesn't, they'll figure it out on their own, eventually.

She'll tell them soon, though. It helps that she and Killian have some sort of a plan now. She and Killian both decided SU would be the best choice, and it would be a huge plus that they'd be staying in Storybrooke, close to their families.

When the lasagna is almost done, her mother asks her to set the table, so Emma gets on her tiptoes and reaches into the cupboard, grabbing four plates and stacking them. Emma can feel her mother's eyes on her when her sweater rises, revealing the slight swell of her belly.

"Putting on a little holiday weight I see?" Mary Margaret teases playfully.

Emma freezes, her face paling at her mother's comment. Is her belly really that noticeable? She sets the plates on the counter and self consciously tugs the hem of her sweater down to cover her stomach. "Uh, yeah, I guess so. Too much of your pie and Christmas cookies," she laughs nervously.

"I understand, believe me," Mary Margaret says, placing her hands on her belly. "I, myself, tend to overdo it with the cookies, both with the baking and the eating," she laughs. "Just wait until you're a college freshman. With the amount of stress and pressure you'll be under, you'll likely gain that Freshman 15."

Emma's cheeks burn as her mother hands her the silverware, and she grabs the plates and heads to the table to set it, hoping her mother doesn't notice how flushed she is. Gaining fifteen pounds during freshman year is the least of her worries. She'll be too busy taking care of her infant with her boyfriend while working to help pay for said infant's needs and going to school to worry about her weight.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to upset you," Mary Margaret says in a worried tone. "You really shouldn't feel so self-conscious about your body." She strides over to Emma, gently cups her cheeks in her hands and presses a kiss to her forehead. "You're beautiful and perfect the way God made you. Don't forget that."

Emma offers a feeble smile and continues her task as her father enters the kitchen.

Mary Margaret looks at him and says, "Right, honey?" even though he wasn't present for the conversation.

"What's that?" he asks, cracking the oven open to look inside and get a whiff of the yummy food smells. "Mmm, the lasagna looks and smells delicious."

"Emma's beautiful and perfect and doesn't have to worry about gaining the Freshman 15."

David closes the oven door and turns around, furrowing his brows. "Of course she is. Who said otherwise?"

Emma rolls her eyes as she finishes setting the table and goes over to kiss his cheek. "No one, Daddy."

The timer on the oven goes off and Mary Margaret turns it off, along with the oven. She grabs some oven mitts, takes out the pan and transfers it over to the counter to cut the lasagna up into serving sizes. "All I said was, Emma put on a little holiday weight because she's got a cute little belly on her, but that she shouldn't feel self-conscious about it," she says to David while looking up from her task.

"I'll get Leo," Emma grumbles, wanting to leave this topic behind in the dust, especially with her father in the room.

She makes her way out of the kitchen when she hears her father say, "Of course she shouldn't feel self-conscious. I have to beat the boys off of her with a stick as it is."

Emma stops in her tracks and spins around, glaring at her father. "What do you mean you have to beat boys off of me with a stick? What boys?"

He shrugs nonchalantly and leans back against the counter. "Boys at church mostly. Do you know how many times I've caught them in the front row, trying to look up your dress while you're on stage singing?"

"Daa-aaad!" Emma screeches and raises her hands to her face, groaning into them.

"What? I didn't actually beat them off with a stick. I only gave them a polite warning."

Emma drops her hands to see the clueless look on his face. He really has no know idea how embarrassing he is asking boys to stay away from her. Anger surges through her as she thinks about the texts he sent her from Killian's phone. "Yeah, like you gave Killian a polite warning to stay away from me," Emma blurts out, but doesn't realize it until it's too late and claps her hand over her mouth.

_Crap. _

Her father's expression becomes hard as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Emma, that boy lied to my face. He told me you two were only friends, yet the texts between the two of you said otherwise."

Emma almost explodes and looks to her mother for support and sees the bewildered look on her face. Her mother had no idea what he had done. "Why were you looking through his phone?! That's just weird and wrong, Dad!"

Mary Margaret narrows her eyes at her husband. "You were looking through Killian's phone?"

David sighs and plants his hands on his hips. "Yes, because I wanted to see if he was lying. He was obviously trying to pursue you, Emma."

"And that's such a bad thing?! I'm seventeen, almost eighteen, and you're still telling me I'm not allowed to date!"

"Because I don't want you to make the same mistake your mother and I did!"

_And there it is. _

Emma's heart plummets in her chest, her eyes welling up with tears. And she knows it's not because of her hormones. "So I was a mistake?"

Her father's expression softens as he steps toward her. "Emma, that's not what I meant."

Emma steps back to put more distance between them. "You just said you and mom made a mistake and we all know you're referring to mom getting pregnant with me."

"Emma, you are not a mistake, you know that. I just meant—"

"I know exactly what you meant." Tears are streaming down her cheeks as she dashes out of the kitchen, despite her parents' pleas for her to come back.

She hurries to the foyer as her brother is bounding down the steps. Emma grabs her jacket from the closet and frantically pulls it on. Then she grabs her backpack and pulls the straps over her shoulders.

Leo eyes her in concern as he reaches the bottom of the staircase. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answers dismissively and wipes away her tears with the sleeve of her jacket as she heads for the door.

"Where are you going? I thought dinner would be done by now."

"It is, but I can't stick around another second. Tell Mom and Dad I went to Ruby's and I'll be back before my curfew."

"Okay."

"Bye, kiddo," she says with a sniffle and drops a kiss to the top of his head.

"Bye, sis. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Emma escapes and peels out of the driveway in her car before her parents find out she's gone. She needs to get away. She's sick of her parents referring to her as a mistake. She steers with one hand and places her other one on her belly and vows to never make her child feel like a mistake. She may be too young to be a parent but she's having a baby with the man she loves and wants to spend the rest of her life with him. Even if she didn't have Killian in her life, she would never consider her baby a mistake.

Emma knows she should call him and let him know she's coming over, especially since she knows his father is home and she's never actually been there with Mr. Jones also there, but right now she doesn't care. She has to see him. And if her parents find out, well she doesn't really care at this point.

She pulls into his driveway, a bit nervous about what his father will think of her showing up out of the blue. She looks in the sun visor mirror and wipes the rest of her tears away from her eyes, making it less obvious that she's been crying. She grabs her backpack, gets out of the car and walks up to the front door, her hand trembling as she knocks.

The door opens a few seconds later, and the person who answers the door is not who she suspects. It's a young woman, probably a few years older than her. She's confused at first because she's not the same woman who Mr. Jones is always flirting with at church before he finally made her his girlfriend. No, this woman is too young to be Mr. Jones' girlfriend.

"Hi, can I help you?" the woman asks kindly.

Emma pulls the cuffs of her sleeves over her hands, trying to keep her hands from freezing as a chilly wind swirls around her. "Um, is… is Killian here?"

The curiosity on her face is more evident, a smile beaming across her lips. "Yes, he's in his room." She steps back, opening the door wider to let Emma in.

"Who is it, babe?" a man asks from the living room.

"Someone's here for your brother," she calls out to the living room and returns her attention to Emma in a quieter voice. "I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"It's Emma."

Her eyes light up, and she calls out to the living room, "It's Emma!"

This makes Emma very happy. This young woman's reaction could only mean one thing—Killian has mentioned her name, probably talked about her.

The man steps into the hall and Emma instantly recognizes him from the photos she'd seen him in, only he's a little older now. He has brown curly hair and the same blue eyes Killian and Mr. Jones have. Emma knew he and his fiancé were visiting for winter break, she just thought they had left already.

"Hi," he says, stepping up to her and extending his hand. "You're Emma?"

She nods nervously and shakes his hand. "I am."

He looks at his fiancé, and they exchange not-so-subtle smirks before he returns his attention to Emma. "I'm Liam. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Finally?" she asks, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Aye, you're all my brother talks about when our father's not around."

Emma's surprised by this. She didn't think he told anyone except for his friends about them. "Oh? Hopefully good things?"

Liam laughs as he wraps his arm around his fiancé. "Are you kidding? He talks about you like you're his savior."

Emma smiles at that. "Really?"

"Aye, it's pretty pathetic, actually."

His fiancé gently swats his shoulder and rolls her eyes. "I'm Elsa."

Emma shakes her hand and Liam offers to take her coat. She sets down her bag to pull off her coat, and he takes it to store it in the closet. Emma tugs off her boots so she doesn't track snow on the carpet and places them neatly next to the other boots before grabbing her bag.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Liam asks as the three of them walk into the living room.

Emma shakes her head. "No, thank you. I'm just here because Killian's helping me with my homework."

Even though Liam and Elsa seem kind, Emma's stomach is full of knots. And then she sees Killian's father when he walks out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand.

He stops in his tracks when he sees Emma standing in his living room. "Emma? I didn't know we were expecting you. Is everything okay?"

She nods. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just need help with my Chemistry homework and Killian offered to help me."

"Oh. My apologies, he never mentioned you were coming over."

"He doesn't know," Emma says nervously. "He offered a few days ago, but we never discussed a day or time. Sorry, I should've asked him if it was okay with you if I came over."

"It's okay, Emma. You're more than welcome here. And I'm sure Killian won't mind you dropping by unexpectedly. He's upstairs in his room. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm okay, thank you." Emma's nerves ease a little at the kindness Killian's family shows her.

"Let me show you to his room," Elsa says.

Emma has to suppress the smile threatening her lips because she's already been well acquainted with Killian's room. And his bed.

She follows Elsa upstairs, letting her lead Emma to his room. "So, I thought you and Liam were heading back to Boston after winter break," Emma says.

"Yeah, there's been a slight change of plans because our flight was canceled due to the weather. But we're leaving soon."

"Ah, I see."

They walk down the hall and before they reach Killian's room, Emma's hand migrates to her belly. She's tried to break the habit so people won't notice, but sometimes she does it subconsciously and doesn't notice it herself.

When they reach Killian's room, Elsa goes downstairs and Emma knocks on the door.

"What do you want, you wanker?" Killian grumbles as he hauls the door open. "I'm bus—" He pauses when his eyes fall on Emma. "Emma?" Apology fills his eyes as he opens the door to let her in before shutting it again. "I'm sorry, baby, I thought you were my brother."

"It's okay," Emma reassures him and takes his hand in hers. She looks around the room and sees the open textbook and homework spread out over his desk. Her eyes revert to his. "I hope you don't mind me showing up like this. I just needed to get away."

"Are you kidding? Of course, I don't mind. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just got into an argument with my dad." Emma sets her bag down on the floor and wraps her arms around the back of Killian's neck. "And I needed to see you."

Killian cups her cheeks in his hands and kisses her softly. When he releases her lips, he presses his forehead gently against hers. "I'm glad you're here. I missed you," he whispers with a smile.

"I missed you too. I hope I don't get you in trouble, though, for having a girl in your room."

Killian chuckles and slips his hands underneath her sweater, placing his palms on her belly. "I'm more worried about getting in trouble for this little troublemaker we created," he comments playfully. He gently rubs her stomach, his touch instantly making Emma feel better.

She laughs and lifts up her shirt, placing her hands over his. "You're right about that. Our baby is a troublemaker, and they're not even born yet."

Killian wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Our baby isn't even born yet and I already love our little troublemaker," he whispers against her skin.

His words give her goosebumps—pleasant goosebumps—her heart warming inside her chest. "I do, too."

"So my papa was okay with you coming up here?" he asks and tilts his head to gaze into her eyes as he raises his hand to her face, his thumb gently caressing her cheek.

Emma nods into his touch. "I told him we were working on our Chemistry homework."

Killian chuckles and smirks. "Our Chemistry is the last thing we need to work on, don't you think?"

Emma giggles and rolls her eyes. "You're such a nerd."

_"Your _nerd," he adds and pulls her into a warm hug.

"Damn right you are," she murmurs against his neck, pulling her arms tightly around him.

He just holds her in his arms in a comfortable silence as she rests her head on his shoulder. She never wants him to let her go. She just buries her face in his sweater and relishes the smell of him. She doesn't even realize how much she had missed him until now. She hates being without him.

When they break the hug, Killian looks contemplative, his expression more serious now. "You said you got into an argument with your dad. Do your parents suspect anything?"

Emma shakes her head. "I don't think so, but we need to tell them soon."

"We will, Emma."

She sighs softly, kissing her boyfriend again. It's just a slow, gentle kiss, but it eases her more than she can comprehend. He releases her lips and peppers her cheek and neck with several kisses. Emma giggles at the way the stubble lining his jaw tickles her skin. He smiles against her neck and proceeds lower and lower down her body, until he's on his knees, lifting up her sweater again and sprinkling delicate kisses over her belly.

"You're so beautiful and perfect. If our baby is a girl, she's gonna be so beautiful and perfect just like you."

Emma closes her eyes, her hands combing through his hair as she relishes in the feel of his warm lips on her skin. "If our baby is a boy, he'll be handsome just like you."

"Whether our baby is a he or she, they'll probably have your eyes and your smile." His voice is warm and soothing against her belly as he continues with sweet caresses and kisses, making sure to cover the entire expanse of her stomach.

"That feels nice," she murmurs, his soft lips making her completely forget their conversation.

She loves moments like these. It's just a shame they don't get many of them since they have to sneak around to keep her parents from finding out about them. But she's looking forward to moving in with Killian after graduation. She's looking forward to getting out of her parents' house.

Killian tugs at the waistband of her yoga pants and she opens her eyes, giving him an inquisitive look.

"What are you doing?"

He smiles and looks up at her with mischief in his eyes. "Just relax, Emma. I want to make the mother of my child feel good." He doesn't wait for her response before he starts pulling down her pants.

She places her hands over his to stop him, panic in her tone. "But what if someone comes up here looking for you?"

"Good thinking, Emma," he says and quickly gets up, hurrying across the room and locking the door. He comes back to her and reclaims his spot in front of her on his knees. "Now, where was I?" he asks with a sly grin. "Oh, right…" he tugs at the waistband of her pants again, "getting these pants off of you." This time, she doesn't stop him and he pulls her pants down her legs, taking her panties along with them until she feels cool air fanning the skin below her waist.

Her breath is caught in her throat, her heart slamming in anticipation.

His hands slide over her bare butt, firmly squeezing her cheeks in his palms and he's about to continue kissing her belly, but then he stops and looks up at her. "This is safe, right? I mean, it won't hurt the baby, will it?" he asks in concern.

Her boyfriend is so hot, and he's even hotter when he's concerned about their baby like this. He's going to be an incredible father.

Emma arches a brow, a small smile curving her lips. "What do you plan on doing that would initiate your concern for our baby?"

He flashes her a wicked smirk and gently noses her nub, breathing deeply through his nostrils to take in her scent. "You know exactly what I plan on doing to you."

Emma's entire body shudders and she tries to hide the effect he has on her by batting her lashes innocently. "I'm afraid I don't," she claims, but her shaky voice gives her away, and she can see the smugness in his grin.

He growls against her skin, sending vibrations through her core. "I plan on licking your pretty pussy until you cum in my mouth."

Emma moans and bucks her hips against his lips. "Killian…" She's cupping his head in her hands and pressing herself against his face, searching for something more. "Fuck," she whispers, rocking her hips against his mouth. She can almost feel his tongue on her, even though all she can feel is his hot breath. She didn't expect him to be so crass, but she's not complaining; she loves when he's like this. She has to brace herself against him to answer his question. "No, it won't hurt the baby. In fact, sex during pregnancy has a lot of benefits."

"Is that so?" he asks with a quirked brow as he looks up at her, curiosity in his expression.

Emma manages a nod. "Since we started having sex over two months ago, seven months is a long time to go without, so I researched sex during pregnancy to make sure it was safe."

He gives her a wicked smirk. "You're a siren."

She blushes and grins, but isn't willing to argue. _"Your _siren."

He growls. "Damn right you are."

He kisses her folds which are gleaming with her arousal and he eagerly licks it up with his tongue. A moan tumbles from her lips and she clutches onto him for balance, letting her eyes fall shut. She wants his tongue deep inside her, but apparently, he's hellbent on teasing her right now because he's picking her up and placing her on his bed. She scoots backward with her pants and underwear still wrapped around her legs and lays her head on the pillow, anticipation coiled in her belly. He removes her bottoms before climbing onto the bed and getting settled between her legs. Emma's heart is pounding as he softly paws her thighs wider apart until she's completely exposed to him.

His hands are now on her hips as his lips make a hot trail down her nub and he whispers, "You're so hot and beautiful," between kisses. His tone is low and husky, and Emma's amazed at his ability to make her wet and wanting after how angry she was with her father. He's now the furthest thing from her mind, and all Emma can think about is Killian's warm lips on her skin.

"Killian…" she begs unabashedly, her voice cracked with the desire coursing through her veins as she looks down, her eyes meeting his.

He grins up at her. "So impatient."

She's about to argue but the words are swallowed by a thunderous moan the second Killian wraps his wet lips around her clit and starts sucking.

"Oh, fuck!" she cries, unladylike, but not caring.

Killian chuckles against her body and the vibrations travel through her like an ecstatic earthquake. Pinning her thighs apart with his warm hands, he starts working his tongue on her clit, mimicking the way he kisses her mouth. "God, you're so wet for me," he groans, lifting his head for just a moment.

She whines in frustration and tugs on his hair, urging his face back where it belongs.

Killian circles her clit with his tongue, catching it in a whirlpool of pressure and wetness and just enough friction. This isn't the first time he's gone down on her, but she's always amazed by how good it feels. Even the first time when he didn't really know what he was doing, he quickly found out what buttons to press by her reactions and what made her tick. And still, he gets better every time.

She makes noises deep in her throat she didn't even know she was capable of before him—wild, uninhibited, un-Emma-like noises that he always assures her he absolutely loves.

One of his hands leave her thigh and as his tongue continues its seemingly impossible rhythm, he slips a finger inside her.

"Killian!" Hoping anyone downstairs didn't just hear her, she grabs a pillow near her head and covers her face with it.

He adds another finger as his tongue slides across that one spot that always sets her off. With the combination of his fingers relentlessly thrusting inside her and the way he devours her with his tongue, Emma flies over the edge without warning, and she's coming in his mouth, grasping fistfuls of his hair and moaning into the pillow. He clamps his lips around her clit and squeezes rhythmically, riding it out with her as she rides his tongue. Her walls grip his fingers in waves and he waits until her tremors have completely dissipated before slowly sliding his two fingers out of her and into his mouth to lick them clean.

Emma tries to catch her breath as he lies beside her.

"Mmmm, you taste so good," he comments as he sucks the last of her flavor off his knuckles. He removes the pillow from her face and lies beside her, wrapping his arm over her and pulling her close against his body.

He happily cuddles with her while she lies in a blissed-out daze because he's so damn good with his mouth, and she wonders how she became so blessed with someone like Killian. He's almost too good to be true.

Emma turns toward him in his arms and when she does, she feels his erection poking her through his jeans and suddenly feels selfish that he didn't get to cum. "Um, do you want to do anything else?" she croaks, reaching between them for his belt buckle, mischief lacing her lips.

He chuckles. "Love, I'm not opposed, but I don't expect anything after that. Tasting you and making you cum is more than enough."

Emma doesn't listen though and instead moves her hand to his erection and starts palming the firm bulge in his pants.

"Emma… you don't have to," he groans, but the movements he's making with his hips and the arousal surging through his piercing blue eyes betray his words.

"Did you know that sperm is good for pregnancy?"

Killian arches a brow at her, very much intrigued. "It is?"

She nods. "It cures morning sickness and lowers blood pressure." She's not sure if that's actually true, she only read something online about it, but she's more than willing to test out her findings.

"Through oral… or..." he starts to ask, moving his hand to her entrance and slipping a finger inside her, mimicking the way he moves inside when he makes love to her.

She smirks at him and says, "Both."

Killian groans. "Well, in that case…"

His reaction gives her all the inspiration she needs, and soon his belt is unbuckled, his pants are undone and her hand is in his boxers stroking his cock.

He groans, his forehead resting against hers as he rocks his hips into her touch.

He feels so good in her hand, she wants him inside her but she fights off the urge to climb on top of him and ride him, because she has other ideas in mind. She releases him for only a second and shoves down his boxers so she has more room, his manhood bobbing against his stomach. She sits up and gently urges him onto his back before she takes him in one hand again while her other one cups his balls.

"Fuck…" His words are shattered and his eyes are in the back of his head as she strokes his hard length roughly in her hand and simultaneously massages his balls.

Precum is oozing from his tip and she can't wait to have his amazing dick in her mouth. She removes one of her hands so she can lean in and kiss him first. She's laying on her side, her fingers alternating from gently caressing his balls to pumping his cock as they get caught up in a mind-boggling kiss, her tongue sweeping over his. She moans, arousal surging through her when she tastes her orgasm on his tongue and feels the wetness on his stubbled chin. She doesn't hate it. In fact, she kinda likes how she tastes and it makes her crave the way _he _tastes. Breaking the kiss, her lips work down his neck and his chest, her hair dragging along with her. He gathers as much of it as he can in his hands to keep it out of her face and sinks his head back into the pillow as she leaves a path of wet kisses down his stomach and makes her way to his throbbing erection.

Her hopes are immediately shattered by the knock on the door.

"Killian." Liam's voice is muffled by the door as the knob jiggles fruitlessly.

"Fuck," Killian whispers as Emma quickly removes her hand so he can pull his boxers and jeans up. He jumps out of bed, frantically zips himself up and replaces the button.

"Killian, you know Papa's rules. You're not allowed to have a girl in your room with the door locked. Now open the door."

"Just a sec," Killian calls out as he grabs Emma's pants and hands them to her.

"Open the door right now!" Liam yells and Killian gets flustered as he helps Emma with her pants.

She stands up and pulls them on before quickly running her hands through her disheveled hair and sits on the bed. Killian is still hard as a rock but with the way Liam's banging on the door, he knows he doesn't have time to calm down.

"Killian, open the door or I'll bust it down!"

Killian quickly yanks the door open. "What do you want?" he asks, obviously agitated by the intrusion.

Emma waves at Liam, a shy smile curving her lips and she and Killian both try to be nonchalant. But as Liam glances back and forth between them and then to her backpack on the floor, which is both bulging and unopened, she knows he's on to them. He knows they weren't working on homework.

Killian turns to look at her and she has to suppress a laugh because she can see the obvious bulge in his pants.

Liam glares at him, offended. "I came up here to say goodbye to my brother because Elsa and I are taking off."

Killian's face clouds with apology. "Oh. Okay, bye, Liam." He tries to hug his brother, but Liam puts up his hands to block him.

"Not so fast, little brother. Before you go near me, you need to wash your face."

Emma brings her hand to her mouth and snorts into her palm at his comment. Liam was so insistent on Killian opening the door, he forgot he had her orgasm all over his chin.

"It's _younger _brother," Killian mutters and then storms down the hall to the bathroom.

_Great. _She's left alone with Liam, who's well aware of what she and his brother were doing a few minutes ago.

She offers a small smile. "I hope you have a safe trip," she says, rather than sitting in awkward silence.

"Thanks, lass," he says with a polite smile. He steps into the room and extends his hand to her. "It was nice meeting you."

Emma's cheeks burn and her eyes flash with embarrassment as she thinks about where her hand was. "I would shake your hand, but I have to wash mine first," she says apologetically.

He retracts his hand, rolling his eyes. "Right."

Emma quickly leaves the room and passes Killian on her way to the bathroom. He stops her and takes her hands in his, pressing his lips to her forehead, his beard now clean and dry. "I'm sorry about my brother, love."

"It's okay," she assures him with a smile and a kiss on the lips. As she does, she can sense Liam's presence, and when she pulls away, she looks back to see Liam watching them with his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face.

She continues to the bathroom and washes her hands, dreading going downstairs. She hopes Liam doesn't say anything to his father.

She dries her hands and the three of them head downstairs, meeting Elsa at the door. Mr. Jones joins them and thankfully, doesn't seem to know anything about what happened in his son's bedroom. He asks about the commotion upstairs, but Liam assures his father they were just doing homework and didn't want to be interrupted, so that's why the door was locked. Mr. Jones seems to buy it.

He and his eldest son and soon to be daughter-in-law exchange pleasant goodbyes. Emma waves to Elsa and Liam as they head out the door with their luggage. Brennan asks her to stay for dinner and she's relieved beyond belief and also happy to stay and spend more time with Killian. However, she doesn't get a chance to finish what she had started before Liam interrupted them. It would be too risky since Mr. Jones tells Killian he has to keep the door open when Emma's in there with him after dinner. They begrudgingly obey and instead, actually work on homework.

* * *

Emma groans as she lays on the couch in her living room. She hasn't spoken much to her father since their argument a few days ago, despite all of his attempts to talk to her. But she has a bigger issue now—morning sickness. She wishes Liam hadn't interrupted her and Killian that day. She wishes they could have tested the theory about sperm curing morning sickness. But she's not sure why they call it _morning _sickness; they should call it _any time of day _sickness because nausea and vomiting are not picky about what time of day they choose to strike.

On top of that, she's always exhausted and it's getting more difficult to hide her pregnancy from her parents. Last night, she had to rush out of the kitchen when she smelled her mother's chicken and dumplings. She loves chicken and dumplings. But her hormones and a heightened sense of smell weren't having any of it.

Emma's holding her belly, feeling green in the face when her mother walks into the room.

"Are you feeling okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little under the weather, that's all," Emma rasps as her mother takes a seat on the edge of the couch beside her.

Her mother presses the back of her hand to Emma's forehead. "You do feel rather warm. Maybe I should take you to the doctor," she says in concern.

"No," Emma replies in panic. "I'll be okay, I just need to rest is all."

"Well, I should check your temperature at least to make sure it's not too high. You feel a bit feverish."

"Mom, I'm fine," Emma assures her. "I don't want to go to the doctor."

"Why, because then I'll find out you're pregnant?"

"Yes, exactly," Emma replies and lets her eyes fall shut.

Once she realizes what was just exchanged between her and mother, her eyes fly open wide, her face paling. She sits up quickly, staring at her mother in awe.

"How did you… how did you know?"

Her mother gives her a sad smile, and Emma can't tell her if she's disappointed or offended. Or both. "Because I've been pregnant twice. I know the signs and I know my daughter more than you think I do."

Emma's face clouds with apology and also panic. Since her mother knows, does her father know too?

"After I commented on your belly the other night, I got to thinking. I knew your belly wasn't caused by holiday weight because you're always able to eat whatever you want without gaining a pound. I'm always so jealous of you," she says with a small laugh as she wraps her around Emma's shoulders.

Emma smiles weakly, still in shock but somewhat at ease that her mother isn't yelling at her right now.

"Then you ran away from my chicken and dumplings—that was the second clue. I've been making chicken and dumplings for you since you were seven years old and never once have you ever rejected my chicken and dumplings."

Emma nods in agreement, blush warming her cheeks. "That's true."

"And then I find you sleeping all the time and not feeling well. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together, Emma."

"Does Dad know?"

Mary Margaret shakes her head, and Emma sighs in relief. "No, I haven't told him. Because I want you to be the one to tell him."

Emma nods. "I will. Killian and I planned on telling you and Dad together."

Her mother's eyes light up. "I knew it! Killian's the father!"

Mom!" Emma screeches, pressing her index finger to her lips to shush her. "Not so loud," she whispers.

Mary Margaret claps her hand over her mouth. "Ooops, sorry, Emma."

"What do you think Dad will do when he finds out?" Emma asks in a panicked tone.

Mary Margaret sighs and they both slump back into the couch. "Well, knowing your father, he'll be disappointed, but… he'll still love you," she says, looking over at Emma and swiping away some stray strands of her daughter's hair from her face and tucking them behind her ear.

"But what about Killian? Do you think he'll lash out against him?"

"Emma, I can't answer that. You know he's very protective when it comes to his children. Finding out you're pregnant might break him. He didn't want the same to happen to you that happened to us when I became pregnant. He doesn't want you to struggle like we did trying to raise an infant when we barely knew how to raise ourselves."

"But the difference is, Killian and I are graduating soon. And we have a plan. It's not like Killian knocked me up and left me. He's helping me raise the baby." Emma pulls out her necklace from underneath her sweater to show it to her mother. "He gave me this the day we found out I was pregnant and made a promise to be there for me and our baby no matter what. We love each other, Mama."

Mary Margaret smiles as she studies the pendant. "He is a very sweet boy, and I don't want you to get your heart broken, but I know you're almost an adult and you'll make your own decisions, whether your father and I approve or not. I tried to tell David that forbidding you from having a boyfriend would only drive you into one's arms, but I can't blame your father for wanting to protect you from teen pregnancy.

"You were wrong before when you said he thought you were a mistake. Because he doesn't think that at all, Emma. Yes, we had you before we were ready, but neither of us would change anything. The only mistake we made was not being prepared for you. Your father and I had to run away because my parents ran a very strict Catholic household and didn't believe in premarital sex. When they found out, they disowned me and kicked me out. And his stepfather threatened me and told me to stay away from his son because he said I would ruin his life."

_That sounds familiar, _Emma scoffs to herself.

"So David ran away with me, but we had nowhere to go when I was pregnant with you, so we got married, thinking my parents would accept me into their home again, but they didn't. So we stayed on a friend's couch and had to leave when you were born. Thankfully by then, we had saved up some money for a tiny studio apartment but we could barely make the monthly payments. We didn't even have enough room or money for a couch because it was either that or a bassinet. Our apartment consisted of a kitchenette with an icebox and a sink, a bathroom, a makeshift table and a mattress that didn't have a bed frame." Mary Margaret shrugs. "But we made it work."

"That sounds awful," Emma comments. She knew her parents were sixteen when they had her but she had no idea what they went through at that time.

"Your father did everything he possibly could to make sure you always had food in your belly and a roof over your head. So after we graduated from high school, he went to college and worked three jobs while I stayed home to take care of you. And he made a vow that he would never be like his step-father. I shouldn't be telling you this, but I guess it doesn't matter since you never met him anyway, but your grandpa George always claimed to be a Christian, even though he was an abusive drunk. And despite your father's upbringing, David had always aspired to be a man of God. Did you know he wanted to be a priest before we met?"

Emma shakes her head. "No, I didn't know that."

Her mother nods. "When we met, he knew right away he wanted to be a family man." She takes her daughter's hand and squeezes gently as Emma digests everything she's just heard. "Emma, we may have had you sooner than we expected, but _you _were our plan all along, _not _a mistake." She moves her free hand to Emma's belly. "And neither is my grandbaby."

Emma smiles at her mother's explanation. It does make her feel better, but her father shouldn't have said it the way he did. "Wow, you're gonna be a grandma."

Mary Margaret frowns playfully at her daughter. "Hey, I may be a grandma, but I'll be a cool grandma." She thinks about that for a second, letting her words sink in. "Wow, that's weird to say. I'm gonna be a grandma. But hey, I'll be one of the youngest and best-looking grandmas there is."

Emma laughs and leans her head on her mother's shoulder. She's actually relieved her mother knows now. Not only will she no longer have to be paranoid about her finding out, but her mother knows what it's like to be pregnant, so she'll be a great source of information. Emma's head is filled with so much junk about pregnancy from the internet, she doesn't know what's true and what's not. "This is nice. I'm so glad you found out. I just hope Dad doesn't flip out. I hope he's as understanding as you are."

"Now, I wouldn't go that far. You're still grounded for breaking your father's rules," she says firmly.

Emma frowns. "And here I thought you were gonna be a cool grandma."

Mary Margaret smiles brightly and rests her head on Emma's. "Oh, I will be, you don't have to worry about that. My grandbaby will be so spoiled, just you wait."

Emma smiles and rubs her belly. She really can't wait to have this baby.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, we are back, finally. I hope everyone is staying safe and well during these times, and I hope this chapter is able to take your mind away from it for a bit. I do have to warn you though, it's not full of unicorns and rainbows, so please grab some tissues before you start reading. Even I was bawling my eyes while writing this and I knew this chapter was coming for several months! Trust me, you're going to hate me by the end of it and feel the urge to throw things, and I won't blame you one bit. I do hope to redeem myself in the coming chapters though, so please bear with me.**

* * *

"I have to use the bathroom. Can I get you anything, baby?"

Emma smiles sweetly at her boyfriend and shakes her head. "No, I'm good, thanks."

"Okay, love." He leans over and kisses her forehead. "I'll be right back."

"Kay."

As Killian stands up, she sets down her pen and digs into her bag in search of a pen that works. The ink ran out when she was trying to finish writing out the last equation, and Mr. Meade always encourages them to use pens on their math homework because he says erasing makes math all about the right answer, and he'd rather it be about the learning process. Before Killian started tutoring her, she'd always used a pencil, but now she's confident enough in her work to use a pen.

She looks up as Killian is heading for the door. "Actually, do you have an extra pen? Mine ran out of ink."

"Sure, love," he says, turning around, his hand lingering on the doorknob. "There's one in my bag. And since we're almost done with your Trig, if you want to get out my Chemistry notes from my bag too, we can start on that afterward."

"Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome." He rushes over and kisses her again, this time on the lips. "Love you."

"I love you, too." She gazes at him with a sappy grin on her face and rests her hand on her baby bump. "We both love you."

Killian chuckles and bends over to drop a kiss to her belly. He strokes her belly, speaking in a low murmur. "Daddy loves you too, little love."

Emma's heart flutters, a giggle escaping her throat. She loves when Killian talks to their baby and kisses her baby bump, especially since she's only in her first trimester. This means there will be many more gentle kisses and sweet nothings spoken to her pregnant belly.

After he leaves the bedroom, Emma goes to the bed and unzips his backpack. She's so lucky to have him helping her with her homework. Her grades have improved significantly since she came to Storybrooke, since he started tutoring her. She needs to maintain a 3.0 GPA to go to Storybrooke University, so she can't let her grades slip. Her future with Killian and their little bean depends on it.

Emma pulls out his notebook labeled _Chemistry _. She unzips one of his front pockets and reaches into it, feeling around for a pen. When she finds one, she grabs it and pulls it out, accidentally taking something else with it. An envelope falls to his Star Wars comforter, and Emma picks it up to replace it in his backpack. But when her eyes catch the eagle emblazoned on the envelope, she pauses and takes a second look at it. It's a letter addressed to Killian from Embry-Riddle Aeronautical University.

Her heart tightens at the prospect of what the envelope may contain. She should just put the envelope back and not read it. She starts to replace it in the bag, but she knows if she doesn't look inside, the curiosity and guilt will consume her. Emma may not be the brightest, but she's not oblivious to the possibility that he's capable of getting accepted into the best schools in the country. So it's very likely she's only holding him back by being pregnant with his child.

Emma's curiosity gets the best of her and she opens the unsealed envelope. Killian had already seen the contents and yet he had never mentioned the university to her or that he even applied there.

She pulls out the crisp page and begins reading.

_Welcome to Embry-Riddle Aeronautical University! _

It's an acceptance letter.

Killian got accepted into the largest accredited university specializing in aviation and aerospace, and the ample opportunities that come along with it. Her heart swells with pride as she scans the letter, a smile lighting up her face. He had told her he didn't care where he got his education, but passing up an opportunity like this could be a huge mistake. The possibilities for Killian would be endless and he would have a degree he could be proud of instead of a degree from some small town no one who lives further than a fifty-mile radius has even heard of. Emma's face pales and her smile dims when she looks at the sender's address and realizes the university is in Daytona Beach, Florida. He couldn't get much further away from her than Daytona Beach unless he went to school on the West Coast.

Emma skims through the letter and searches for the date he has to reply by and finds it toward the bottom. May 1st. She tucks the letter into the envelope and sticks it into his bag where when she finds a few more letters. They're all from schools with the best aviation programs in the country, and every one of them would require him to leave the state to attend. They would all take him away from her and the baby. They would take him away from their plan.

Her heart physically hurts, tears springing to her eyes as she reaches for the promise necklace Killian gave her and fingers the pendant. She knows she could never get into one of those colleges. It's already too late in the game. She barely has the grades to get into Storybrooke as it is. And she doesn't want to move that far from home and deprive both their child and their parents of the chance to be close and spend time together. Killian would have to choose either one of those colleges or her and the baby. He wouldn't be able to have both.

Emma releases the pendant, letting it dangle from the chain and replaces all the contents in his bag before zipping up all the pockets she had opened. She grabs the pen and notebook, taking them over to the desk and reclaims her seat, trying to fight back tears. She tries not to think about the acceptance letters, but she knows the guilt of making him settle for Storybrooke University will eat her alive.

Killian returns with two Cherry Cokes, flashing a warm grin.

Emma looks away before he can see the despair written all over her face, and she blinks away her unshed tears as she returns to the equation she was working on when her pen had run out.

He cracks open one of the cans and hands it to her. "Here you go, love. In case you get thirsty," he says sweetly, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

Emma accepts the soda with a small smile and thanks him before taking a sip. She wants to mention the letters, but if she does, she knows Killian will say he's not going to any of those colleges. He'll say he doesn't want to be separated from Emma or the baby. He made a promise to her, and if there's one thing she's learned about Killian, it's that he always keeps his promises.

* * *

"Are you ready, love?"

Emma nods and offers a small smile, even though she's nowhere near ready. She's a nervous wreck. Why? Because today, she and Killian plan on telling her father she's pregnant. After informing Killian her mother figured it out already, it relieved him to know how well she took the news and that she's allowing Emma and Killian to tell David. They also plan on telling her father they're raising the baby together. But ever since Emma discovered that letter from Embry-Riddle a few days ago, she's not even sure how she feels about dragging Killian to Storybrooke University with her. She knows he can do so much better than this place, and she'd feel too guilty if he chose another path because of her. "As ready as I'll ever be. Are you?"

Killian places his hand on her baby bump through her thick winter jacket, delicately stroking her stomach in soothing circles, and smiles as he kisses her temple. "Aye. Just pray for me, love, will you? I wish to live long enough to hold our baby in my arms."

Emma laughs, despite the nerves eating away at her insides. His touch has a calming effect on her and eases her more than anything in the world ever could. The laughter dies quickly in her throat, though. The possibility of her father overreacting is very possible. She just hopes her worst fears won't come true. She hopes her father won't try to hurt him. Her father has never been a violent person, he's always been the exact opposite—loving and caring and composed—but then again, no one's ever knocked up his daughter before… until now.

Killian had told his father she was pregnant, and Mr. Jones was angry at first because he had warned Killian not to go after the pastor's daughter, that there would be consequences from the pastor. Thankfully, he calmed down and had an open discussion about it with his son. Killian told his father he was helping Emma raise the baby, and pride had replaced his disappointment. He only wanted Killian to do the right thing by Emma, and they were able to talk through it.

Emma's hoping her father will react in a similar fashion—disappointed, but able to talk through it.

Killian kisses her lips for a few seconds before resting his forehead against hers, his hand still caressing her stomach. "Whatever happens, we'll get through it together, okay?"

"Okay," Emma whispers and swallows the large lump in her throat. She feels nauseous, but not because of her pregnancy.

As Killian gets out of her car and goes to his truck, jumping into the driver's seat, her heart is aching at the thought of ruining his future. He waves and smiles at her through their windows as he fires up the engine. She waves and smiles back, hoping he can't see the devastation and conflict she feels at the moment. She pulls out of the school parking lot and heads home, stewing in her thoughts, being tormented by how slowly the moments pass until that inevitable moment when both of their lives may change.

**Less than a year later...**

_Emma pulls out of the Riverbend Apartments parking lot and makes her way through heavy traffic. She glances at the clock for the hundredth time before returning her eyes to the road ahead. She's running late again for her first class of the day, but luckily it's a big, dimly lit lecture hall, so the professor rarely acknowledges or even notices when students arrive late. Even so, she hates being late for class. Luckily today, the traffic is flowing smoothly, and Emma's able to make it to her destination quickly. _

_After killing the engine, she gets out and shoves the car keys in her pocket before tugging her grey beanie more snugly over her ears as the chilly wind hits her face. She reaches the backseat door and hauls it open. _

_A smile lights up her face when she sees her daughter blinking open her beautiful, sea-blue eyes above the pale pink blanket with grey polka dots draped over the bottom half of the car seat to keep her warm. _

_"We're here, kiddo," Emma coos as she brushes a thumb over her daughter's cheek. _

_Hope stirs a bit, lifting her mitten covered hands to each side of her face as she lets out a little yawn, a bubble forming at her mouth. By the looks of her sweet, angelic face, you could never tell she made a big fuss and gave her mommy a hard time this morning when Emma was getting Hope in her cute little outfit, comprising a sleeper onesie, a white, long sleeved shirt, pink pants with elephants printed on them and a matching cap on her head. _

_It feels like only yesterday when she brought her sweet baby girl home from the hospital. Emma's heart was bursting with love when she first gazed upon Hope. It still does when she looks at her, and it hurts like hell whenever she has to drop her off and leave her before heading to class. _

_Hope is her world, and she thanks God every day for the precious gift she's been given. _

**Present...**

When she reaches her house, her heart is hammering in her chest as Killian pulls up behind her car. The entire drive here had been torture. She takes a long, heavy breath and gets out of the car.

As they make their way up the walk, holding hands, she places her other hand on her belly, as though trying to reassure her baby that everything will be alright. Killian senses the uneasiness she feels and offers her an encouraging smile, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

She puts on a small smile of her own, and they walk up the porch steps as he whispers in her ear, "Everything will be okay, love."

And here she's supposed to be the optimistic one because she knows everything that happens is God's will. Or so her father has preached about all her life.

Her heart is pounding mercilessly as she opens the door and they step inside, releasing each other's hand. The kitchen is buzzing with pleasant chatter, so she leads her boyfriend there without even bothering to remove her coat, only unzips it so she can breathe properly as she prepares to ruin her father's day. She just wants to get this over with as quickly and painlessly as possible.

It's just her parents here; her mother had suggested to Leo that he go over to his friend's house for a couple of hours before dinner, so of course he didn't argue with her about that.

Her father is the first to see them, and his friendly demeanor fades, his eyes shooting daggers at Killian as he rises from his chair. "What's _he _doing here?"

Mary Margaret places a hand on her husband's arm, looking up at him from her chair with pleading eyes. "Sit down, honey, Emma and Killian have to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" he demands, eyeing his wife in confusion.

"Just sit and let them speak."

David gulps as he glances between his daughter and Killian. "If you're telling me you're dating, I already told you I forbid it."

Emma's praying her voice doesn't give out on her or that she doesn't chicken out when she speaks. "That's not what we're about to tell you, Daddy." It's not the most important thing at least.

The walk from the kitchen door to the table only takes a few seconds, but it feels like the longest trek she's ever made, maybe because she can hear her erratic heart pounding in her ear, or because her father's death glare pinned on her boyfriend sucks the air completely from her lungs.

David is sitting at the head of the table, so Emma claims the seat next to him and Killian sits on the other side of her. He can't seem to keep his knee from bobbing up and down, nor can he stop scratching behind his ear, so Emma reaches for him, threading her fingers through his underneath the table and rests their joined hands on his knee. His leg stops shaking, and he gives her a frail smile.

David reclines back, folding his arms as he glares at Killian. "Well, whatever it is, I'm telling your father about this. I specifically told you to stay away from my—"

"I'm pregnant," she blurts out, cutting him off. She hadn't meant to say it like that. She had meant to ease into it, but she thought she'd save Killian from having to hear her father's unnecessary lectures.

As David's eyes widen with pure shock, his face draining of all color, as he takes time to process what his daughter has just told him, she glances at Killian and squeezes his hand, giving him the signal (and the courage) to speak.

Killian looks at David dead in the eye and clears his throat. "I'm the father."

Emma's expecting her dad to rise from his chair. She's expecting anger to consume him, and maybe that will come eventually, but at the moment there's silence.

Loud, deafening silence.

She can almost hear crickets chirping, as though she had just told an awful joke. She doesn't know if she should speak again or she should wait for the news to take hold of him. So she waits with bated breath while wearing the weight of his certain disappointment and possible anger. Then there's the indescribable and overwhelming feeling of shame that washes over her in waves. She's ashamed of lying to him. Ashamed she went behind his back. But she'd feared he would never be okay with her dating Killian. She's also ashamed because now her father knows Emma had broken her promise when she had accepted her purity ring. She went against her father's wishes and had sex out of wedlock. She went against God. She had committed a sin. But so did her father, eighteen years ago.

"I know you said I couldn't date, but when Killian and I met, we couldn't deny our feelings for each other," Emma explains. "And when you made him promise not to see me anymore, we tried to stop it."

That might be a slight alteration of the truth. They hadn't tried very hard.

"I love your daughter, Mr. Nolan," Killian professes to her father, even though David has yet to breathe a word. He looks at Emma again and places his other hand over their joined ones. "We didn't mean for this to happen, but I promise you I will take care of them." His eyes are still locked on hers as he raises her hand and plants a gentle kiss on her knuckles. His gentle lips soothe her soul more than she can even begin to comprehend, and she graces him with a soft smile.

Emma's father is still speechless, just staring off into space, and Mary Margaret is eyeing him in concern.

"David, say something."

Finally, his eyes slowly travel to his wife. "You knew about this?"

"I figured it out a week ago on my own, but I wanted Emma and Killian to tell you themselves."

"You knew they were seeing each other behind my back?" he asks her, but his voice is surprisingly calm, lacking any trace of anger. If he's enraged, he's doing a damn good job at hiding it.

"Only after I figured out Emma was pregnant."

"And you said nothing to me about it?" he asks her in a stoic tone.

"David, that's not important right now," she says softly and places a hand on his arm. "What's done is done."

Her father's shoulders sag as he joins his hands on the table, hanging his head. Emma can't tell if he's inwardly praying or just contemplating what to say.

They sit there in silence again, but the silence is so tense and overwhelming, she swears she can hear her blood pumping.

Finally, her father raises his head and looks at her with tears in his eyes. "Sweetheart, I am so disappointed. I am."

Now it was her turn to hang her head.

"You've made poor choices, which now have consequences," he continues. "It won't be easy and there will be struggles and a hard path ahead of you. But I love you. I want you to know that. No matter what decisions you make, you will always be my daughter." Emma swears she can see the slightest smile tugging at his lips. "And now I have been given more to love."

Wait, what?! Her mouth is agape. Before she can respond, her father gets up from his chair, and he looks like he'll burst into tears. She rises from her chair and turns to face him. He reaches for her, wrapping her up in his arms, and simply holds her.

It's exactly what she needed and nothing she expected.

Emma squeezes her eyes shut, trying to fight off her tears as he cradles the back of her head and drops a kiss through her hair. Emma's heart bursts and the dams break, tears streaming down her cheeks, her body shaking as she cries, "I am so sorry I broke your rules, Dad. I am so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you."

What she encounters is something she'd been taught by him all her life, but never fully grasped… until now.

Grace.

She wasn't expecting this at all, but she is very grateful.

When they break the hug, Emma sniffles and wipes her tears. Mary Margaret is beaming with tears in her eyes, and she gets up and returns with some tissues, handing one to Emma and David.

Killian stands, and Emma can tell he's less nervous as he offers a smile of relief. His gaze meets her father's as he speaks sincerely. "I'm also sorry I lied to you—"

"Get out."

Emma's eyes snap to her father's, shock washing over her once again. "But, Dad—"

"Not you, sweetie." David stares at Killian with a steely expression. "I asked you to stay away from my daughter and you stood right in front of me and lied to my face."

Guilt flashes in Killian's eyes as he hangs his head. "I know… and I'm sorry..."

"Saying your sorry doesn't change anything. I said, get out of my house."

Emma eyes her father in disbelief. What happened to the grace he had just shown? "He is the father of my child! You can't keep us apart anymore."

"Emma, as long as you live under my roof, I want him out of my house and out of your life." David tries to walk away, but his wife grabs his arm trying to stop him.

"David, Killian is accepting his duties as a soon to be father. He's not running away from this. Why would you deny him that?"

David spins around and looks her in the eye. "Because they're too young. They're barely children themselves. In fact, I think it's better if you and I adopted Emma's baby so we can give Emma her best chance."

"Um, what?!" Now Emma is furious. She's beyond furious. She raises her hand to her belly through her thick sweater. "This is _my _child." She looks at Killian and takes his hand in her free one. _"Our _child. And we're keeping the baby."

"Emma…" David looks at her with pleading eyes. "I'm only looking out for your future here."

Something sweeps over Emma that she's never quite experienced before… not like this, and it's something she's witnessed with her own mother, something she's seen on Animal Planet when the mother bear is protecting her cubs. Before that pregnancy test showed positive a month ago, Emma had never realized how much a pregnancy forces a woman to grow up, whether they're a teen or a fully grown adult. And all of those protective, motherly emotions hit her like a freight train, and she expresses them twofold. "My future includes Killian and this baby—as my child!" she clarifies vehemently. "So if you're not on board with that, then that's fine! I won't be living under your roof anymore. We're leaving!" She tugs on Killian's hand, pulling him through the kitchen door.

"Emma, please, don't go," her mother begs, her words choked between sobs.

Her mother's heart wrenching pleas almost_ break _her.

Willing herself to ignore them, Emma continues through the front door and makes her way down the porch steps, hauling her boyfriend with her. The image of her mother's gutted expression makes her want to turn around and go back, but she fights the urge. Her long, loose hair whips around in the cold, frigid winds as they head to his truck. Tears sting her eyes as the chill in the air makes her shiver all the way to her bones, and she pulls down the sleeve of her jacket to cover the hand that's not clutching tightly around Killian's left one.

"Wait, Emma…" Killian tugs on her hand when they reach the walkway, forcing her to stop and turn around. "Do you really want to leave your parents?" he asks, his expression and tone racked with guilt. "I don't want to be the reason you shut them out of our lives, baby. I mean, I don't want you to shut them out at all. They're your parents."

Emma loves how he says _our _lives, but somehow his statement sends a shock wave of realization through her. He's right; she doesn't want to shut her parents out. Despite her father's behavior toward Killian, she still loves him and wants him to be a part of her child's life. Utterly confused and conflicted, Emma sobs uncontrollably, and Killian pulls her to him, wrapping his arms around her. "No, I don't wanna leave them."

Her parents rush outside, pausing on the porch when they see Emma and Killian on the lawn. Emma sniffles and lifts her head, wiping her tears as she looks at her mother through a watery gaze. The fear and devastation is evident in her mother's pale features as tears run down her cheeks. David wraps his arms around his wife and holds her, both of them wrecked and broken as they pray and wait and gaze at their daughter with desperate, pleading eyes.

Emma gulps and glances between them and Killian as she places her hand on her belly. She could go with him and leave her parents behind. Her brother. But she can't bear the thought of never seeing her parents or Leo again. She loves her family and can't stomach the idea of her baby growing up without knowing them. She can't stomach the idea of being away from them. She also can't stomach the idea of preventing Killian from living his life. He wants to be a pilot, and he can literally go to any college in the country. And she would forever regret it if she kept him from living his dream.

Emma turns around, taking his hands in hers, her fingers trembling. "Killian, I saw the letters."

"What letters, love?" he asks softly, furrowing his brows.

Emma forces a doleful smile through her tears. "You got accepted to Embry-Riddle. I found the letter a few days ago in your bag when I was looking for a pen."

"But Emma, I can explain. My father wanted me to apply for many colleges to keep my options open." A small smile tugs at his lips. "It doesn't matter though, I want to be with you and the baby, wherever that may be."

Emma shakes her head, as though the movement would stop her pulse from throbbing in her ear. "I want you to go to Embry-Riddle. You've earned this."

His smile fades, his eyes wide, flashing with fear. "I'm not going anywhere without _you." _

The plea in his features hits her hard, but she pushes through it, as much it hurts. She'd never forgive herself if he compromised his dreams to be with her. "I can't let you settle for less than what you deserve. Your dream is to be a pilot, and how are you going to be a father if you're gone all the time? That's not a life I want for my child, or for you."

His eyes glisten with tears as he releases one of her hands to caress the apple of her cheek, his fingers trembling. "But, Emma, baby, I can make it work." His words are completely shattered. "I can pick something else. I don't have to be a pilot."

She gulps down everything she feels for Killian and forces the words out, even though it kills her to say them. "You said the only reason you would ever leave is if I asked you to… so I'm asking you… I'm _begging _you..." Emma swallows the large lump in her throat, her bottom lip quivering. She's on the verge of bursting into tears again. "Please leave, Killian. I don't want to be with you anymore," she lies flat-out. She doesn't know if it's believable enough, but she's gotten good at lying over the past few months. Lying to her parents. Lying about being with him. Disguising her feelings for him. So she figures she should be a pro at it by now.

Judging by how white his face turns, how his hand goes limp as it falls from her cheek, how his expression completely knocks the wind out of her like someone sucker-punched her in the stomach, her claim must've been convincing enough. Now she just has to do the hardest thing she's ever had to do, other than telling him she doesn't want him anymore. She yanks the necklace from her neck and takes his hand, turns it over and deposits the silver chain and pendant in his palm, closing his fingers tightly around the contents. When she looks up, Killian is opening his fist and staring at the necklace. He lifts his head as tears stream down his cheeks. He looks like he's just been stabbed in the heart.

The ache clamps around her own heart so tightly, she thinks if she takes a full breath, her heart will just explode into a million pieces. This boy—this_ man…_ he is the only person in the world who sees her right down to her bones. And has accepted her completely. None of the self-discipline or things she's learned in church or from her father had mattered when she was around him. She threw all of it out the window for _him. _And she'll never once regret it. NEVER. She'll never regret giving in to her primal, lustful desires for him, she'll never regret kissing him or making love with him or becoming pregnant with his child. "I'm sorry, Killian," she whispers, her words completely cracked and barely audible as she places her hand on her belly. "I have to do what's best for my baby."

As wrecked and heartbroken as he looks, he nods and wipes at his tears. "As you wish, Emma."

She hates that he's keeping his promise, she hates that he's kept all of his promises, because if he hadn't, then she never would've allowed her heart to give in. And if she didn't love him completely, then this would be so much easier. But she's also glad he's not making this any harder than it already is. She hates herself for pushing him away, though. She regrets her decision as much as she's trying to keep his dreams intact. She regrets it even more when he does something she doesn't expect. He falls to his knees and places his hands on her belly. Emma peers down at him through a watery gaze as he leans in, whispering sweet nothings to their child. She can't believe this will be the last time he'll be whispering sweet nothings to her belly. The thought draws a tear from her eye that's blown into the snow by a sharp gust of wind.

"I have to go now, but just know that…" he pauses when his voice cracks, "I'll always love you... no matter what. Take care of your mum for me, okay?" He leans in and presses a gentle kiss to her stomach, and she feels the wetness from his tears as they soak her sweater. "Goodbye, little love." His voice is strained, and she can tell he's trying not to break down completely in her front yard. He stands up and lifts her hand, dropping a gentle kiss to her knuckles, his soft lips warming her soul, despite the ice running through her veins. "Goodbye, Emma," he says, never breaking eye contact with her. "I'll never stop loving you. _Never." _

She'll never stop loving him either, but she can't tell him that. She can't fill him with false hope that there's a possibility of them getting back together in the future. "Bye, Killian," she whispers, barely able to produce the words from her throat as another tear rolls down her cheek.

He releases her hand and turns around, his shoulders sagged as he heads to his truck.

Correction. Watching him walk away is the hardest thing she's ever had to do.

She can no longer breathe; as many breaths as she tries to take, the surrounding air is too thin, and she feels like she's suffocating. Drowning in the middle of the ocean and she can't keep her head above water.

As she watches him get in his truck, watches him pull out of the driveway, it takes everything within her to not run after him, either that or break down and cry. But as soon as the truck is out of sight, she no longer cares about maintaining her semblance of strength.

Emma takes a raspy, painful breath and lets the powerful torrents pull her under, lets the ocean consume her completely. She sobs like she's never sobbed before. The painful clamp around her heart just closed shut, making her heart combust, and it hurts so fucking badly, unlike any other pain she's ever experienced before, she's worried her baby can feel her pain. She almost falls to the ground in a blubbering mess of tears, but two pairs of arms are holding her up and drawing her in. Her parents hold her in their arms, letting her cry to her heart's content as she tells them she let him go. She let the only boy she's ever loved walk away so he could live his best life.

"Everything will be okay, sweetie," David whispers softly and drops a kiss to the crown of her head, squeezing her tight.

Any resentment she feels for her father still lingers in her gut, but she would never forgive herself if her baby had to grow up without knowing Emma's parents.

**Less than a year later...**

_Emma unstraps Hope from the baby seat, and carefully picks her up, holding her three month old securely in her arms with the blanket wrapped around her little body and presses a delicate kiss to her little cheek. She goes around to the other side and grabs Hope's diaper bag containing everything her baby will need while Emma is at school, before making her way up the familiar walkway. The walkway where she'd broken Killian's heart (and her own). A bitter, unforgiving wind slices through the air and swallows her, making her shiver. But of course, it could be the memory that makes her shiver. Or both. _

_She pulls the blanket higher over the back of Hope's head and holds her closer as she ascends the porch steps. Before she reaches the front door, it's already being opened as her father steps outside. _

_He's donning a big, happy grin on his face and relieves Emma of the bag, strapping it over his shoulder. "There are my two lovely princesses." _

_Emma smiles as they head inside the house. Once they reach the foyer, she transfers her baby to David's arms without the blanket and removes Hope's mittens and hat, revealing the wispy blonde hair on top of her head. _

_"Sorry we're running late again. You know how fussy Hope gets when I'm getting her ready for the day." _

_"I have no idea what you're talking about," he chuckles as he lifts his granddaughter into the air and swoops her down, kissing her cheek, making Hope giggle. Emma's heart always melts when she hears the gleeful chime of her baby's laugh. It warms her soul. There is no better sound in the world. His _ _eyes are glued to Hope's face as she curls her little hand around his finger. "_ _She's always a perfect little angel for grandma and grandpa."_

_As though on cue, her mother steps into the foyer, her face lighting up when she sees her granddaughter. "There she is!" Mary Margaret takes Hope's little hand and kisses both of her cheeks. Her eyes are full of love when she looks from her granddaughter to her daughter and scoops Emma up into a big hug. "Oh, I've missed you both so much." _

_"You just saw me yesterday," Emma laughs, wrapping her arms around her mother. Though, she can certainly understand missing her bubbly baby girl every second of the day whenever she's not in her presence. _

_"True, but your father and I always miss you when you're gone, right sweetie?" she asks her husband, breaking the hug. _

_"Of course we do," David replies, looking at Emma. "You're our baby girl. You'll always be our baby girl." He transfers Hope into his wife's arms and pulls his arm around Emma's shoulders, kissing her temple. "We don't even know what we would do without you." _

_"Ugh, I don't even want to think about that," Mary Margaret murmurs as she gently rocks Hope in her arms. _

_Emma smiles weakly, her eyes welling with tears when she thinks back to that dreadful day almost a year ago, that day she'd almost left her parents and shut them out completely from her and her daughter's lives. She's so grateful she had made the right decision and stayed with them. She's so glad she didn't leave. _

_She's so glad Hope has her grandma and grandpa Nolan. _


	10. Chapter 10

Even at the tender age of five, Killian remembers the day the eye doctor said he needed reading glasses. Brennan thought his son was just taking a little longer than his classmates to develop reading skills; he also feared the possibility Killian had dyslexia. But after an eye exam, he discovered his son's illiteracy stemmed from not being able to see the words clearly. Because after Killian began wearing reading glasses, it took him no time at all to read as well and as quickly as his classmates. In fact, he soon surpassed his grade level. The glasses improved his farsighted vision and made the words in front of him no longer a blur. Soon, he became buried in books. Buried so deep, he didn't really see anything else.

His prime focus never really changed though. Even during his early teen years when he took his head out of his books and no longer wanted to be the scrawny, four-eyed nerd all the jocks picked on, even when he switched to contacts, worked out constantly and became toned and more muscular. Though he's not a huge guy, he has strength and power and can beat any guy in high school at arm wrestling, and yes even his male teachers who have challenged him. Even his dad. In fact, Liam is the only person he knows who can successfully beat him at arm wrestling, but he's a football player and an incredible athlete, has been for most of his life, so it's not really fair.

Killian's body may have changed over the years, but he has _ always _ wanted to be a pilot like his grandfather was, whether he needed to wear corrective lenses to have a twenty-twenty vision or not. His image may have changed, but his focus never did.

Until he met Emma.

She crashed into his life like a Vesta—the brightest asteroid in the sky—and lit up his entire world. Her light made him blind to everything else, and all he saw was Emma and her radiant beauty. His only focus was _ her. _ And when she became pregnant with his child, his only focus was _ them. _

"So, what, you're just going to let the girl you love slip through your fingers? You're going to let your own son or daughter go, never see them grow up?"

Killian's heart wrenches painfully in his chest. His heart hurts so fucking much, he can barely breathe. It felt like Emma smothered him with a pillow when she told him she didn't want him anymore.

He had everything. He had an incredible girlfriend who loved him and cared about him. Or so he thought. He had an unborn child; he had an amazing future ahead of him, one full of love and hope and possibilities. She and their little bean were his family, but in a blink of an eye, everything had slipped through his fingers. And he just walked away with the promise necklace he had given her?

What the fuck was he thinking?

He told himself he was doing the honorable thing by walking away. How does the saying go—if you love someone, set them free; if they return, it was meant to be?

It's bullshit.

If you love someone, you _ fight _ for them. You go to the ends of the world and back for them. You _don't _walk away. That's not honorable, it's a coward's deed. But when Emma told him she didn't want to be with him anymore, those words had sucked the life out of him. Even if she only told him that so he would leave, how could she purposely hurt him like that? How could she say something so cruel and still love him? It's unfathomable.

"Papa. I made a promise to her, that I would leave if she wanted me to… and I… as much as I…" His voice cracks, and he can't seem to get the rest of the words out. As much as he loves Emma and their unborn child, as much as he wants a future with them, he only wants what's best for them. Even after she'd pushed him away and said the things she did, he still loves her and cares for her so much, his entire body physically aches. "She wants to do what's best for me _ and _ the baby."

A mixture of anger and disappointment clouds his father's features as he places his hands on Killian's shoulders. "And what is it you think is best for you and that baby, Killian? You think growing up without a father is best? You think giving up the woman you love is _ best?" _

Killian's throat closes up, his father's words almost knocking him to the ground. "Well, no, Papa, but—"

"But nothing!" his father exclaims vehemently. "What do I always tell you, huh?"

Killian gulps. "That a man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets." His father has been reciting this phrase Killian's entire life.

"That's right, Killian," his father nods, his voice a little softer. "I didn't raise no coward. I raised a man… _ two _men. And Liam would never walk away from his family."

The words cut through Killian deeply. Somehow everything always goes back to Liam. He's always been the reliable one, the smart one. Even though Killian is book smart, even though he's excelled in school, his father is always implying Liam is the better man. Or at least, that's how it always seems.

Killian erupts with anger. How can this be his fault? She told him to leave. "She doesn't want me anymore! She told me to leave, and her father didn't want me there either! What was I supposed to do?!"

Brennan grits his teeth and points a finger at him. "You should have stood your ground, Killian. You should have stared him dead in the eye and told him you're not leaving your family behind no matter what."

Killian shakes his head and casts his gaze at the floor. "No, there was no getting through to him, Papa. He hates me, I could see it in his eyes."

Brennan sighs as he drops his hands and places them on his hips. "In the past several months, I've gotten to know the pastor fairly well. He doesn't hate you. He was testing you. He wanted you to prove yourself to him. And you failed."

_ What?! _

Killian is taken aback. He was so sure Pastor Nolan detested him, despite being a man of God who was supposed to love and accept everyone. When he told Killian he didn't want him anywhere near his daughter, Killian thought he had zero chance of winning the man over.

He drags his hands over his face, trying to process what his father just told him. What the bloody hell does he do now? Because he certainly isn't going to school in Florida, only if Emma and their child would be with him. He had been interested in going to Embry-Riddle before he met Emma. And he doesn't blame her for wanting him to chase his dreams. He wouldn't want Emma to give up her dreams for him; he would never forgive himself if she did.

But sometimes when you're so focused on something, so consumed by one thing, that one thing controls you and it's all you see. Everything else around you becomes blurred. Dreams can change. Your vision can change. Just like his vision did. And not just because his eyesight had improved. But the future he's always seen for himself, his dreams of being in the open air for a living, has also changed.

He still wants to be a pilot, but it's not his sole focus. Not only can he see the words on the page, but he can also see everything around him. He can see Emma and his child, he can see them as a family, he can see himself making sacrifices—to him they wouldn't be sacrifices—and doing what he can to provide for her and their child before he thinks about his own career goals. But maybe that's exactly what Emma didn't want him to do. Killian believes he can make it work though. He's not sure exactly how yet, but it's not like he'll become a pilot overnight. He can worry about that later on. Right now he has to close that book and focus on everything else. Right now, he has to figure out how he'll get Emma and his baby back.

He was a bloody fool to walk away.

"So, how do I prove myself to him? How do I prove to him I can be the man Emma and our child needs?"

"That, my boy, is something you must figure out on your own. It doesn't take a genius to follow instructions."

"Right." He looks at his father hopefully. "So, you think I have a chance to get them back?"

"That depends on you, Killian. Is that what you really want—to get them back?"

"I've never wanted anything more," Killian breathes.

"Then you'll do what it takes."

* * *

Killian has never been more nervous in his entire life than he is right now. In his mind, he devised a plan, but now that he's about to put the plan into motion, he's completely unprepared. Since there is no way in hell he can live without Emma and their child, he has to get them back. And he will do whatever it takes. But, to win Emma back, he has to win over her father first. It will not be a simple or fast process, but he knows it's essential. So that's why he's in the church parking lot, his palms sweating and his stomach coiled in knots.

He skipped school, but it was the only time he knew Emma wouldn't be here while her father was. And well, she's been avoiding him like the plague. His father switched all the classes she and Killian had together, per her request, even her lunch period, and he has to respect her wishes in order for his plan to work. He even avoids the diner when he knows she's working. He didn't even get to see her for her birthday. He had to give her a gift through Ruby, which was a book she told him she had loved as a child. Ruby said she cried; whether they were hormonal tears, happy tears or sad tears, he's not sure, and he so badly wished he was there with her. He wishes he could see for himself she's okay. He only knows how she's doing through his friends.

How pathetic is that? He can only obtain intel on his child and the mother of said child through his friends.

He's hoping to change that though.

When his friends found out what happened, they were all very sad, well everyone except for Will. His goading response was, "So does that mean she's single now?" Killian knocked him upside the head for that comment.

He's just glad he doesn't have to worry about Graham anymore since that wanker got kicked out of school for assault and trying to force himself on a sophomore. Luckily the girl was able to knee Graham in the balls and get away. Despite what their son did, however, his parents weren't happy with Brennan's decision and stopped making donations to the school, but it's a small price to pay to get rid of scum like Graham.

When Killian found out about the incident, he felt numb, not just for what Graham did to that girl, but because that could've been Emma. The thought of Graham putting his hands on her and forcing himself on her, or anyone for that matter, makes him sick to his stomach.

Killian draws in a long, wobbly breath and hops out of his truck, locking it before he heads inside the church. When he came here to inconspicuously see Emma, Mr. Nolan constantly told parishioners his office door was always open. Although the man hated Killian and came between him and Emma twice now, he's a very friendly and approachable guy. In hindsight, Killian should have done this in the very beginning.

But truth be told, the man intimidated him.

David would do anything to protect his family. And he may be Emma's father and a good Christian man, but he is no fool. He knows there's a long line of young men and wannabe suitors who wish to date Emma or have less innocent things in mind. Killian doesn't blame the pastor for wanting to protect his daughter from the opposite sex. In fact, if Killian and Emma's child is a girl, he'll probably get licensed to buy a shotgun and keep it locked up in case anyone tries to hurt his baby girl. He wouldn't be surprised if David has a shotgun for that same purpose.

Killian would do anything for his daughter or son. And he's not letting anyone, not even Emma's father take that away from him.

So with another deep breath, perhaps his last breath, he knocks on David's office door. The pastor is sitting at his desk as he looks up from his computer. He's expecting David to be angry or have him escorted out of the church, but he's surprisingly calm.

"Killian? What are you…" he clears his throat. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Aye, but I had to see you."

David eyes him sternly. "If this is about Emma, she made her decision."

"It's not," Killian assures from the doorway. "I need to speak with you about something."

The pastor studies him carefully, probably trying to decide whether he believes Killian or not. "Come in," David finally says, sitting down in his chair.

Killian sucks in a deep breath and steps inside, taking the seat across from him. He's not sure if he should get right down to business or start with small talk first. He's lucky David is willing to hear him out, so he supposes he shouldn't push his luck. And yet, he's too nervous to dive right in. "So, um… how are things?" he asks, scratching behind his ear. _ Really, Killian? Pull your shit together. _

David narrows his eyes. "If you're wondering about how my daughter is doing, just ask. There's no need to beat around the bush."

"Actually, I meant you and Mrs. Nolan and um… just how things are in general," he answers nervously. He should've just got right down to business.

"We're fine. We're excited to meet our grandchild. The church is excited too."

"They are?" Killian asks in surprise.

David's face hardens. "This is the twenty-first century, Killian, and a very accepting church. When I announced my daughter's pregnancy, they congratulated her and made gift baskets. This isn't Victorian England when unwed mothers were spurned from society and their babies were sent off to baby farmers."

_ Way to go, Killian. Piss the pastor off before you get to the point. Great tactic. _"I know, I just… I'm glad they took the news well," Killian says with a slight smile as he fidgets in his seat. He really shouldn't have opted for small talk.

David crosses his arms and reclines in his chair, studying Killian carefully. "Why are you here, Killian?"

He sighs in relief, glad he hasn't screwed this up royally. At least not yet. "I want custody of my child."

David's eyebrows climb his forehead.

"I'm the child's father." Killian clears his throat, willing himself to continue while hoping his voice doesn't fail on him. "I have custody rights."

"Why are you telling _ me _ this, Killian? I'm not a lawyer."

"Because I need you to know I care about Emma and our child. I want to raise that baby, even if that means I don't get to raise that child with her."

David leans forward, resting his elbow on the desk, and clasping his hands together. "Killian, I'm glad to hear you want to be a part of my daughter and grandchild's life after you went against my wishes, dated my daughter behind my back and knocked her up, and I know you think I'm just the asshole who's keeping you from them, but I need to know you're not going to bail on them like you did the day you and Emma told me she was pregnant."

"I didn't bail on them!" Killian raises his voice. "You kicked me out, then Emma told me she didn't want to be with me. I was honoring her wishes and yours. She was going to come with me, but I didn't want her and our child to be separated from you and Mrs. Nolan. I didn't want to take her away from her parents."

David studies him for a moment in silence. With a heavy sigh, he peels his eyes away and looks down in shame. "I overreacted that day, and I'm sorry."

Did Killian hear him correctly? Did Emma's father just apologize to _him? _

He looks up at Killian again. "And yes, you heard me correctly. I'm man enough to own up to my mistakes, and I made a mistake that day. But you have to look at it from my perspective. I was in shock. I didn't even know you were seeing my daughter because I had put my faith in you, and when Emma said she was pregnant, I felt betrayed by you, so, yes, I overreacted." He points a finger at Killian. "But you _ under- _reacted, Killian. You left them."

Guilt and shame wash over Killian. The man's right—Killian betrayed him—he just didn't consider what he did as a betrayal until now. Because in order for someone to feel betrayed by a particular person, they must first establish trust with that person, and Killian didn't realize David had trusted him, especially since David had sent those texts to Emma under his name. Killian's jaw ticks at the memory. "If you trusted me, then why did you take my phone and send Emma those texts, making her think they were from me?"

"As I said, Killian, I made mistakes. I thought I was protecting my daughter. You'll understand when your child is born. But after that day, I left the rest to you, and you let me down."

"I know I did," Killian admits solemnly. "And I wish I could go back and change things, I wish I hadn't lied to you and I wish I could change how I reacted when she told me to leave, but she wants me to go off to Florida for college. Believe me, I'd rather be here in Storybrooke and raise our child with her, but I will not force myself into her life."

David is silent for a moment, studying him carefully. Killian wishes he knew what the man was thinking, but at least David doesn't appear to be upset or angry. In fact, he has a serene expression settled in his features. How does he do that? How can he just hide his emotions like that?

"Killian, have you ever built anything before?"

Killian cocks a brow at the sudden question, his face awash with confusion. "I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with—"

"Just answer the question. Have you ever built anything before? And I'm not talking about Legos or something for a science fair project. I'm talking about using a hammer and nails to build an actual structure."

"I helped my dad fix our backyard porch."

"Fixing something that's already been built is not the same thing as building something from scratch."

"Then, no, I haven't."

David gives a slight nod. He stands from his chair, strides over to the coat rack and slips on his jacket. "Then we're about to change that."

* * *

Killian's not sure whether he should be afraid for his life, or glad David is giving him a chance. At least he thinks David's giving him a chance. He's still not sure what exactly Mr. Nolan has in mind as he pulls beside his SUV in the Nolans' driveway. Killian hops out of his truck and follows David to the garage.

There is lumber. Lots of lumber and other building materials. Killian has a feeling the pastor has a project in store for him. Whether he's trying to get free labor out of him for knocking up his daughter, or whether he genuinely wants to help Killian get Emma and his child back is the question.

"You weren't planning on heading back to school right away, were you?"

"Um…" Killian scratches behind his ear. "I mean, I was going to, but I have a feeling you have something else in mind?"

David runs his hand over one of the smooth planks. "I planned on building a garden shed for my wife and I wanted to get a head start so it's done by early Spring. We had a garden shed when we lived in Phoenix, but then Mary Margaret stopped gardening for a while. When we chose this house, I promised her I'd build a garden shed if she wanted one. She hasn't said anything about it yet, so I thought I'd surprise her. But it's hard to hide all this lumber and supplies, and it's also hard to hide something being built in the backyard," he chuckles, surprising Killian. It's the first time he's heard the pastor laugh today.

"But you said you planned to, as in past tense," Killian points out. "You're not building it anymore?"

"No, I'm not," he answers, crossing his arms over his chest. _ "You _ are."

Killian's brows wrinkle in confusion as he points at his own chest. "Me? But I told you, I've never built anything."

"You've also never had a child before, at least not that I'm aware of."

Killian glares at him. "I was a virgin before Emma and I—"

David puts his hand up and gives him a warning glare to stop him from continuing. "If you want my help to get them back, you will _ not _ finish that sentence."

So David really is helping him? Killian suppresses a smile and clears his throat. "Sorry."

"Anyway, what I was saying is you've never had children before, so does that mean when the doctor tries to place your first newborn in your arms, you'll put up your hands and say, _ I've never raised a child before _?"

"No, I just meant... I don't… I mean," Killian scratches behind his ear again as he looks at all the lumber. "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"I'll show you if you're willing to learn, but make no mistake, this is not a way for you to get close to Emma. She's not to know you're doing this. You don't want to win her over like that, do you?"

Killian shakes his head. "No, but what would I be doing this for then?"

"Because I'm asking you to. You're more than welcome to leave if you want," David says, pointing a finger toward Killian's truck in the driveway. "I'm not forcing you to do anything. I'm more than capable of building this shed myself."

Killian narrows his eyes, studying the pastor cautiously. He can't help but wonder if this is a test. Is this how he wants Killian to prove himself? To build his wife's garden shed? "I'd be happy to learn how to build it if you want to teach me, but with all due respect, Mr. Nolan, what does building a shed have to do with raising a child?"

A slow grin stretches over David's lips and he removes his jacket, loosens his tie and tosses them aside before rolling up his sleeves. "I'm so glad you asked." He gestures a hand at Killian's attire. "You don't mind getting those clothes dirty, do you?"

Killian shakes his head. "No, sir."

"Good."

After Killian removes his jacket, he helps David haul the supplies and tools through a set of double doors located in the rear of the garage which leads to the backyard. Since it's the beginning of March, the air is still crisp and cool, but not cold enough to wear a jacket while working outside, and also not unbearably hot to get drenched in sweat.

"These shed materials stand up to a wintertime installation, which will protect against mother nature," Mr. Nolan says as they drop off the supplies in the backyard where there are posts already set in place. He turns to face Killian, planting his hands on his hips. "A strong structure depends on a strong foundation to keep it level and protected. You can't build a long-lasting shed on a weak foundation."

Killian has a feeling he's not simply talking about the shed.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Killian?"

"Aye. A strong family is built from a strong foundation."

David nods. "Yes, and in order to have a strong foundation, you must build on the rock, not the sand. Building something is not about how we use our hands, it's how we use our mind," he says, pressing a finger to his temple.

Okay, now Killian is lost, his brows knitted in confusion.

"We must not focus on unnecessary worries or concerns that distract us from what's important in life because those things can destroy us and everything we've built. Those things are the sand. We must focus on the things that matter. Those are the things that will stay solid throughout our lives. Those things are the rock. Before you can have a solid foundation, you must first find your rock. Otherwise that house—everything you've built—will crumble, no matter how strong your foundation is."

Killian nods his head in understanding. David is talking about focus. He's talking about knowing what's important, what should be clear and what should be blurred in the background. Perhaps he and David aren't so different after all. "I have my rock, Mr. Nolan," Killian says firmly. "That's why I'm here."

David smiles and steps forward, patting Killian on the shoulder. "Then let's get building."

He shows Killian how to cut the posts with a saw at the desired height for the shed floor. Then they each attach post base brackets and four by four runners before building the frame with a hammer and nails. Killian has trouble reading the calm expression on the pastor's face, but he has a feeling David isn't done with his speech. If listening to David's patter of foundations and other life lessons gets him on the pastor's good side, then he will listen.

"Building a strong structure is hard work. Not only is it physically draining, but it takes time, patience and mental focus. Once the rain and the floods and the winds come through, and leave your structure standing tall, you will be proud and admire what you've built and know everything you've done was worth it." The pastor finishes pounding a nail into the wood before rising and facing Killian, pointing the head of the hammer at him. Not in a threatening way, though, Killian has a feeling David is not one to mess with when the man has a tool in his hand—not when it comes to protecting his family and everything_ he' _s built. "Are you willing to do what it takes to build a structure you can be proud of?"

"Of course I am," Killian says sincerely as he pauses from his task to look the pastor dead in the eye. "I'll do whatever it takes."

David nods, seeming to accept his answer as he drops his hand, still clutching onto the hammer. "Well then, Killian," he steps toward him, patting him on the shoulder, "you better keep at it then. This shed will not build itself." The pastor walks away and heads to the garage as Killian stares at him in bewilderment.

He's still not sure whether the pastor is trying to get free labor out of him or is genuinely trying to help him. He shakes his head and returns to his task. Whatever David's reasons are for wanting Killian to build this shed doesn't really matter. The task is on his shoulders now and he won't let David down. If this is another test, Killian will not fail this time. He'll do what it takes to get his family back.

He works on the foundation until school gets out, and as soon as he returns home, he jumps in the shower to wash off the dirt and sweat. When Killian had arrived at the church that morning to talk to David, he had no idea he would end up building a shed, but at least now he's on the right track to get Emma back. He thinks.

When Brennan gets home from work, he hangs up his jacket in the closet and loosens his tie, curious to know how things went with the pastor.

"I'm building a shed for his wife," Killian says, expecting his father to be confused, but instead, Brennan laughs. Killian furrows his brows in confusion. "And that's funny because?

"Because it sounds just like David. He tends to use demonstration as a teaching method, rather than simply spelling something out."

"Aye, that's for sure." Killian rolls his eyes as he follows his father into the kitchen.

"At church, he always takes volunteers on stage to act out his lessons," Brennan says, eyeing Killian with a smirk, "which you would know if you paid any attention in church rather than gawk at his daughter."

"I _paid_ attention," Killian argues with a scowl. "Just not to the pastor," he adds, giving in to a slight smile, his cheeks warming with blush.

Brennan shakes his head. "Anyway, if David bestowed you with an important task, one that means a lot to him or his family, then you, my boy, are on the right track to being in his good graces. You should feel honored. He's giving you a second chance to prove yourself. I wouldn't take that task lightly."

Killian's stomach coils with guilt. "Actually, this is my third chance."

Brennan cocks a brow. "What was the other one?"

Killian sighs and turns around to lean against the counter as his father opens the refrigerator. "He told me to stay away from Emma the night I went over to their house to help Emma with her homework. This was before she and I started seeing each other. I promised him I would stay away from her, but I had no intention of staying away from her. And today I find out he felt betrayed when he found out I knocked up his daughter," Killian murmurs in shame and turns around to face his father again.

Brennan shuts the refrigerator door with his elbow, holding a beer can in each hand. "Definitely not a good start. You should've been honest with him from the beginning."

"I know," Killian sighs. "I just didn't think he would like me no matter what I did. I certainly didn't think he would trust me. And I really liked Emma. I liked her so much, I didn't care about the consequences. I just wanted to be with her." He still does. He misses her so badly, it hurts.

Brennan nods in understanding as he crosses the kitchen and tries to hand him a beer. "Well, son, you're definitely a Jones man."

Killian arches a brow in confusion as he stares at the proffered beer. "You do realize the legal drinking age in the states is twenty-one right?"

"I know that," his father states defensively. "But you've worked hard today. You deserve to have a beer with your old man."

Killian takes the beer and chuckles as he follows his father out of the kitchen. "But isn't this normally a ritual after the father and son work hard on a project together?"

"Not necessarily. And just because I wasn't getting my hands dirty, doesn't mean I didn't work hard. Running a school of rambunctious teenagers isn't as easy as I make it look."

Killian laughs as he plops down on the sofa and his father claims the recliner. He's still unsure though, as he stares at the can of beer. It's not like he hasn't imbibed any alcohol before. He has an older brother who occasionally sneaks him a beer every now and then, but he feels weird drinking in front of his father.

"Killian, it's just beer, it's not a snake. Just drink it. It'll be our little secret," he says with a wink before he takes a sip of his own beer.

Killian shrugs. "Alright, I won't argue, Papa." He takes a drink, and there's something about having a beer with his father that makes him smile. His father doesn't drink much. He occasionally has a beer or two after a long day to unwind, so Killian feels honored his father asked him to join him.

"Speaking of secrets, I assume you haven't told your brother about the kid, because otherwise he'd be calling me up about it, or he would've been on the next available flight to kick your arse."

Killian shakes his head. "No, I haven't told him yet. But you might be right. He'll probably take the news worse than you did. Although he knew Emma and I were seeing each other."

"So did I," Brennan says.

"Aye, after I told you."

Brennan shakes his head. "I knew before that."

Killian snaps his eyes to his father's. "You did? But you didn't say anything."

"See? I can keep a secret," he says smugly before taking another sip of his beer.

"But how?" As soon as Killian asks the question, he figures out exactly how his father knew. "Liam told you, didn't he? That prat!" Killian swipes his phone from the coffee table to text him.

"Liam didn't have to tell me. I figured it out on my own," Brennan says, causing Killian to pause from typing the text to look up at him.

"Then how did you know?"

Brennan sighs. "Do you remember when I first started seeing Joanna, and went over to her place, but ended up staying the night during that nasty storm?"

Of course he remembers. That night was the first time he and Emma made love. When they conceived their little bean. "Aye."

"Well, when I came home the next day, I noticed the sleeping bags in the bed of your truck. They were soaked, so I wanted to wring them out and throw them into the dryer, but when I grabbed them, something fell on the ground that was also soaking wet." He clears his throat. "From the rain I mean."

Killian furrows his brows, trying to think what else they had left behind. He didn't even know his father saw the sleeping bags. They were in his truck when Killian had left for school the following Monday and his father never asked him about them, so he figured he never noticed them. When he got home that day from school, he returned the sleeping bags to his room. He noticed they were dry but thought they had dried naturally. So, could Emma have left behind an article of clothing? They were fully dressed when they got to his place. She'd changed into his clothes and he took her wet ones to the dryer.

_ Wait. _

Killian's eyes widen in horror, his throat closing up. He took everything except for one article of clothing. One article he noticed she wasn't wearing when she was in his bed in nothing but his Metallica T-shirt.

_ Fuck. _

His father found Emma's panties.

_ Bloody hell. _

"It was a pair of pink knickers. I didn't know whose they were at first. I had a suspicion they were Emma's, but I wasn't sure. You were in your room, and I didn't think you would tell me who it was anyway, so I waited until you were out of the house to check your room for condoms."

"You snooped around in my room?!"

"Killian, I had an inkling Emma didn't get the same sex talk you did; I knew the Nolans didn't believe in birth control so I figured she wasn't on the pill, and if she really was the one you were seeing, I wanted to make sure you were at least using protection with the lass. You have no idea how relieved I was to find the condoms in your nightstand drawer a few days later. Then the day Liam and Elsa left for the airport, I heard the commotion in your bedroom when your brother was pounding on your door. He didn't say anything to me when the three of you came downstairs, other than you and Emma were doing homework, but he gave me a look."

"What kind of look?"

Brennan shrugs. "Just a look that told me I should be concerned about something. So I texted Liam and asked him if you two were actually doing homework. He wouldn't answer me directly, so I assured him you were using condoms, and he replied with a thumbs up."

Killian's cheeks are red with embarrassment, so he buries his face in his hands and groans. At least his brother didn't rat him out though.

"Son, you don't have to be embarrassed. I was proud of you. Even though you lied to me about her," his father reminds him resentfully.

Killian lifts his head, his embarrassment replaced with shame. "Father, I'm sorry. We didn't want Emma's parents to find out. And you shouldn't be proud. I got the condoms _ after _ our first time together, not before."

"Maybe so, but there's no point in giving you a hard time about it now, Killian. We had the talk about using protection before you even met Emma. The only thing I can do is teach you and trust you'll do things the proper way."

Killian groans, tipping his back onto the couch. "I know, Father."

Brennan put up his hand. "Son, I'm not lecturing you, okay? I'm just saying there's only so much a parent can do to prevent these things. The worst thing we can do is show ignorance. And yes, you could've been more careful, but if I counted the number of times I wasn't careful as a young lad and fucked up after my father imparted his wisdom on me, well I don't have enough fingers and toes to count them on."

Killian lifts his head and narrows his eyes at his father. "You've gone soft since you started seeing Joanna."

Brenan frowns. "I have not gone soft."

Killian holds up the beer and wiggles it. "Evidence," he teases before taking a drink.

Brennan sighs and scowls playfully. "You're right. I guess I better take that beer from you then."

Killian frowns and clutches onto the can protectively. "I was only joking. You're still as strict as ever."

"Uh-huh." His father narrows his eyes before taking a sip of his beer. "So, when are you going to tell Liam you're a father?"

Killian's face saddens. Right now he doesn't feel like he deserves that title. He walked away from his unborn child. "I'll tell Liam once I can call myself a father again. I don't think now is the best time. I'll just get a lecture from him."

"Killian, he's going to lecture you either way."

"Aye, but it won't be as bad if I can tell him I'll be a part of my child's life."

His father nods in agreement as Killian takes another sip of his beer, looking forward to finishing Mr. Nolan's shed. For the first time since he left Emma and their unborn child on her front lawn, he feels hopeful.

He's determined to work on the shed until it's finished, so every Wednesday evening and Sunday morning, Killian will arrive at the Nolans' house when he knows Emma isn't there. And he'll prove to her father he can build a strong structure, one that will be protected from the rain and the floods and the winds. One he'll be proud of. One Emma will be proud of.


End file.
